Discovering the Truth
by animegirl777
Summary: Anzu receives the Millennium Necklace from Yugi on her 18th Bday. She also receives an expensive present from Seto. The Millennium Necklace gives Anzu visions of her past life revealing her true love. YugiXAnzuXSeto
1. Chapter 1: The dream and the invite

**This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic, so please review and let me know what you think. **

**Hint: Pay attention to Anzu's thoughts. It will be a clue for future chapters. Enjoy!**

**The dream and the Invite:**

**(The Dream)**

**Atem: **I have been defeated partner. Get up! You won, but why are

you crying? If I were you, I wouldn't show my tears.

**Yugi: **Because I am weak. For me, you are my target that I would like

to reach. I always think that I would like to become strong like

you.

**Atem: **You are not weak. You are also holding on some strength that

hasnever been defeated by anybody, aren't you? That is the

strength of kindness. I also learned that from you partner! Your

courage to accept this ceremonial battle guides me to where I

should go on.

**Yugi: **Another I.

**Atem: **I am no longer "another I". You are also nobody else. You real

appearance is Mutou Yugi, only one in this world.

**Honda: **What is that?

**Jyonouchi: **The eye of the gate…..

**Isis: **The wedjet eye taking care of the gate to the world of death

has already finished checking the truth from the ceremonial

battle of Pharaoh spirit. Now, it is time to open the gate and

return the spirit of Pharaoh that has existed in this world for

for more than 3,000 years.

Spirit of Pharaoh! Express your name to the wedjet eye!

**Atem: **My name is Atem!

**Jyonouchi, **

**Anzu, & **Yugi!

**Honda**

**Anzu: **Wait! Yugi

**Honda: **Are you reallying going to leave? In fact, you don't have to

go, do you? Please don't leave!

**Anzu: **Another Yugi...Atem...I understand that there is the place

where you should return behind that light. But that light means

separation between you and us. I don't understand this at all.

You have been with us all the time. Now, you are going to

leave. I haven't understood the meaning of your choice.

**Jyonouchi: **Anzu, it is good that you don't understand. That we don't

understand can make us remember it. So, it makes us not

forget his story and feeling that we have been together. So,

let's send him to his world...to his future!

**Atem: **Everybody…..

**Anzu: **(I won't forget you)

As Anzu watched Atem spirit return to the world of death where his ancient people have been waiting for him, she knew she had to let him go, but her soul called out for him to stay with her.

She had to tell him. Wait….she hadn't told him what was in her heart yet. "Atem…", but it was too late. The eye of the gate has already closed leaving the last memory of his face in her mind.

Anzu woke up into the darkness of her room.

"That dream again!" Tears streamed down Anzu's cheeks as she put the memory back into the far reaches of her mind. "I have been having this same dream for two weeks now. Why now? I never had dreams about the day Atem left us before, until two weeks ago. What does it all mean?" She had to realize that Atem was gone and she would never see him again.

**Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding………………….**

Anzu lost her train of thought when she heard her parent's grandfather clock ringing in the hallway. She picked up her portable alarm clock to check the time. "Midnight! That's right; today is my Eighteen Birthday and later on tonight will be my party."

Anzu put her hand over her heart. It took her a little while to come back to reality of what has happened in the last past two weeks. Her last dance performance of the school year, graduation, and now turning 18 yrs old. It has been two years since that day she and her friends had to say farewell to their friend Atem. Now it is summer and less than 3 months she will be going to the finest dancing academy in New York. She knew she should be happy but deep down in her mind she really wanted to stay here in Japan with her friends who will be attending college this fall. But she knew this was her dream to go to New York and become a famous dancer and that nothing was going to keep her from going.

Of course thinking about New York wasn't her only problem. I might have to deal with Kaiba tonight, thought Anzu.

**----Anzu's Flashback-----**

The last school bell rang and Anzu was talking with her friends Yugi, Jyonouchi, and Honda about graduation and her birthday party………until someone bumped into her group.

"Hey watch where you are going."

"Hey rich boy, didn't you hear me?" yelled Jyonouchi.

"Yes I heard you mutt. I will be happy when graduation comes so I wouldn't have to look at you and the rest of you geeks again."Seto picked up his pace and walked directly into the group, knocking Jyonouchi over unto the ground.

"Yeah you keep walkin rich boy before I give you a pounding," yelled Jyonouchi, while being held back by Honda and Yugi.

"We better get going before we miss the bus. We will see you later Anzu," stated Yugi as he walked away with Honda and Jyonouchi.

Anzu waved back, happy that her friends left so they wouldn't have to see what she had to do, the most embarrassing, degrading situation she would ever have to do in her life, invite Seto to her birthday party.

"Kaiba wait up!" yelled Anzu as she ran towards the CEO.

"What is it you wantMazaki?"

"Look this hard for me as it is, considering how you have treated my friends and knowing that they will probably hate me for this. "Well you see"……….Anzu paused while figuring out how to word this without sounding pathetic.

"Spit it out Mazaki, I don't have all day."

"Oh all right. Look my birthday is in two weeks, the day after graduation, and I am inviting you to my party," stated Anzu trying to keep a straight face while she handed an invitation to Kaiba.

"Why would I come to your party?" He growled

"My mother thought I should include you, since you are part of my graduating class and she gave me this lecture that I shouldn't leave anybody out, no matter if I like them or not. She also told me to consider it as a thank you, for you paying for the costumes the school dance class needed for their finally performance next week" Anzu was lying through her teeth because the true reason was her mother told her that since Kaiba is her father's boss, her mother thought this make a good impression on her father's career.

"Just because I paid for the costumes, I don't need your sympathy. Now if you don't mind I have a business to run." Growled Seto, as he turned around, walking towards his limo, while still holding the invitation in his hand.

As Anzu watch the CEO drive away in his limo, truthfully she didn't care if he came or not. She figured that asking him and giving him an invitation was enough to help boost her father's career. At least she wouldn't have to hear anymore of this from her mother.

**----End of Flashback----**

That's' it! She'd had it. "I am going to enjoy my party with my friends tonight and forget all about Atem. He is gone and he will never come back." Anzu closed her eyes tightly, trying to hold back the tears. She knew she was lying to herself and that the pain was so great, it was hurting her chest. She placed her head back onto her pillow and slowly fell back to sleep remembering she had to put on a brave and happy face for her birthday party tonight.


	2. Chapter 2: The dance and the dream

**The dance and the dream:**

He dreamed of her, her toned legs, hard flat stomach and the way she moved on the dance floor. The rest of the figure came into view, seeing her face, shoulder length, shiny brown hair as it moved around her beautiful face, while the stage spot light focused on her during her solo while wearing that sexy Egyptian outfit that brought out every curve of her body. It was as if he was in a trance, drifting off into his own world with him and her by his side and………………., "Seto, wake up!"

Seto lifted his head from his desk to face the voice that was calling his name. "What do you want Mokuba? I am trying to get some work done here."

"Oh really! It seemed to me you were sleepy at your desk again with that funny grin on your face. What is it that you have been dreaming that makes you have that goofy smile on your face?"

"None of your business! Now go on so I can finish this project before I have to get ready for a party tonight," stated Seto while typing away at his keyboard.

As his younger brother left the room, Seto's eyes wandered over to the small packaging he recently picked up as a present for Anzu, laying on top of his desk. He stared at it deep in thought, remembering how it came to this………him, buying a present for a person he never thought would come into his thoughts and dreams.

**Knock, Knock…………**

"Enter"

"Sorry to interrupt you Mr. Kaiba, but your limo is ready to drive you to that event you are attending tonight."

"Will do, carry on," stated Seto as he got up from his chair and grabbed the small present from his desk as he started his way out to Anzu's party.

The limo driver opened the door for Kaiba, as he approached. "Let's go," he ordered his driver as he looked out his limo's window.

It has been a week since he saw Anzu and yet he couldn't get the images of her out of his mind. Last week was the school's final dance performance and the theme was "Egyptian Nights". Personally he didn't care less if he attended it or not, but the school's facility appointed to him that he should attend considering he paid for the costumes.

**---Seto's Flashback---**

The Performing Art Center at Domino High School was packed with students, parents, and faculty waiting for the opening curtains to start. Seto was sitting on the balcony with the other sponsors that contributed to the dance event, who were talking among themselves. The only reason he even considered to contribute to this event is because he brother Mokuba thought it would be nice for Seto to do something for the school before he graduates.

The curtains finally open and the performance started out with show lights circling around the dance floor while many dancers came out onto the floor. The atmosphere on the stage was decorated as a Pharaoh's throne room with many dancers posing as his servants and priests. Everybody in the audience were cheering against the Egyptian music, especially the guys who were eyeing the female dancers who were barely covered with shiny halter tops and long skirts that were cut up along their legs reaching all the way to their hips. Of course Seto didn't care much for the performance, he had no time in his schedule to even think about girls…………until she appeared unto the dance floor.

Seto has never seen anyone like her. Her face was covered from the nose-down with a blue face veil, so he couldn't identify her. She was wearing an Egyptian costume that showed off every curve of her beautiful body. Her outfit wascompletely covered in blue sequins and beads w/ silver sequin. Her outfit was just like the other dancers except she had more cleavage and jewelry wrapped around her neck, wrists and ankles. Her dancing was not only beautiful and mysterious, but also very erotic.

Seto body was hot and feverish and he had to shift in his seat to keep his erection down. Just looking at her toned body; flat, hard stomach, and those voluptuous breasts, he could practically taste her. As he watched her move her body to the music and the way she was able to bend her body so sexy, he just wanted to just off the balcony and ravage her. The music finally stopped and the curtains closed. Seto had to know who she was. The announcer came out and introduced the dancers as they appeared in front of the audience. The mystery dancer was last to appear. Seto was clawing into his chair waiting for the dancer's name.

**Announcer: **"And the star of our performance tonight is our talented and

most inspired dancer to our school is Anzu Mazaki."

As Anzu appeared on stage, she removed her face veil. The audience were cheering and whistling as they threw red roses at her feet.

Seto couldn't believe what he heard. "Anzu Mazaki, I was getting aroused by her?" Being so upset and shocked, he lost his balance and fell backwards in his chair. Luckily, only the people in the balcony saw Seto's embarrassing event. Keeping his cool together, he got up from the floor and blamed about the chair being broken. He walked back outside towards his limo and told himself to forget everything about this night. Unfortunally, it didn't happen that way, for he ended up having an erotic dream that night.

He dreamed of her in that sexy Egyptian outfit, belly dancing for him and straddling him on an Egyptian throne. He placed his hands around her curving waist and kissed her passionately along her collarbone, up along her neck and finally reaching her lips, deepening his kiss while exploring her mouth with his tongue. While kissing her neck, he removed her top, feeling her soft bare chest pressed against his and then……….

Seto shot up from his bed, covered in sweat and not only that, he felt something strange between his legs. He knew what is was-he was hard and ready to climax. He couldn't believe that someone like her could reduce him to this. What was it about her that made him act like this? Wanting to touch her, taste her, smell her sweet scent? While deep in thought, without warning, he ended climaxing all over his sheets considering he was sleeping in the nude. "I can't take this anymore. I need to get to the bottom of this before I drive myself crazy. I will go to her party next week and confront her.

**---End of Flashback---**

"We are here Mr. Kaiba," announced the limo driver as they pulled up to Anzu house. "Fine! Wait for me here. I won't be long," answered Seto.

Seto grabbed the small present and placed it inside his pocket and made his way towards Anzu's house.


	3. Chapter 3: The Party

**The Party:**

Anzu's place was packed with many of her friends from her graduating class. She never thought her party would be this big of a hit. She walked around, thanking many of the people that showed up and finally reached a familiar face that she hasn't seen in months, her friend Mai.

"Hey what's up girl?" stated Mai and she greeted her friend with a big hug.

"Same old, same old! Thanks for coming," replied Anzu.

"Are you kidding, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Hey do you know where Jyonouchi is? I want to say hi and give him a hard time."

Anzu giggled and pointed out Jyonouchi to Mai in the crowded room. Mai waved good-bye for now and headed her way towards the tall, blonde guy.

Anzu had many things on her mind. She knew she should be happy at her own party, but with Atem and her going to New York buried deep in her thoughts, it was hard for her to keep a smile on her face. Just as she was to leave the room, she felt a hand on her shoulders. Anzu turned around and just from that moment, she was breathless with many emotions, for she thought the man she loved came back from the spirit world. "Atem?"

"What Anzu?"

It took Anzu a moment to snap back into reality, realizing that it was her best friend Yugi that was standing in front of her, not Atem. "I'm so sorry Yugi. I feel so embarrassed. Just for a brief second, I thought you were Atem. That's stupid, isn't it?" replied Anzu while trying so hard to hide the redness in her face.

"I don't think it is stupid, Anzu. Atem was a good friend of ours and we all miss him."

"Yeah, but you are starting to look like him." Anzu never realized that in the last two years, her childhood friend who was shorter than her is now taller than her and even his face matured into a young man from the cute boy she once knew. And his eyes, even his eyes started to look like the Pharaoh's mysteries eyesshe loved so much.

"I guess your right, considering we both did look alike. The reason I came over here, I was wondering if we can go outside and talk. I want to give you your present privately."

"Ok, sure!" responded Anzu. As she followed her friend into the backyard of her house, she couldn't believe how much Yugi looked like their long lost friend. A few times in the last past two years, she even considered that maybe Yugi was the reincarnation of their friend Atem, but she knew that it couldn't be possible. She read somewhere in a book that reincarnation has to take place when someone dies and their soul is reborn into a new body. But Atem sealed his soul away into the Millennium Puzzle to save the world from destruction, so Yugi can't be the reincarnation of Atem.

**----Meanwhile in Anzu's house----**

Seto walked around the house wondering where Anzu is. His heart was pounding the whole time figuring out what he is planning to say to her.

"Hi Anzu, I've been having erotic dreams about you and I can't get you out of my head ever since I saw you dance at the dance performance and I want to tell you my feelings." Yeah right! Even Seto knew that sounded stupid and she would probably laugh at his face or faint, whichever comes first. Luckily nobody was paying attention that he was even there. They were do busy dancing or talking among themselves.

He kept walking around the house while holding the small present he kept in his pocket. Then out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Anzu sitting outside. As he walked closer he notice that she wasn't alone. She was with his enemy. "Of course, Yugi once again beats me at my own game."Seto smirked to himself. Soon Anzu will know what she has done to him and how he feels and once he does, he will finally beat Yugi at one thingwinning the girl he could never have.

Seto walk back towards the main room where Anzu's presents were being held and he placed the small present he has been carrying around in his pocket, and placed it on the table with the others. "Soon Anzu!" Seto thought to himself as he walked out of Anzu's life for now, but soon she will be his.

**----Meanwhile outside----**

"So Yugi, what is it that you wanted to give me?" asked Anzu as she sat across from her friend on the bench that sat in her parents' garden.

"The reason I called you out here is because I have a special present for you that I hope you will like and know I feel about you."

Anzu sat there in suspense not knowing what to say to Yugi response while she watch Yugi pulled out a familiar Egyptian box.

"Yugi, is this the same box that came with the Millennium Puzzle inside that your grandfather brought back from Egypt?"

"Yes it is! I figured this box would be appropriate for what the box contains inside. Go on, open it."

Anzu was left lifeless, struggling to open themillennium puzzle boxThe samemillennium puzzle boxthat contained the Millennium Puzzle inside! The same Millennium Puzzle that brought Atem into her and her friend's lives. The same Atem that left them two years ago! As Anzu built up enough courage to open the box, she was in shock of what was laying inside.

"Yugi, is this………….?" asked Anzu, not being able to finish her sentence.

"Yes, it is the Millennium Tauk (Millennium Necklace)." Responded Yugi.

As Anzu looked at the necklace, she was speechless and confused.

"Are you ok, Anzu?"

Anzu looked up at her friend and finally responded. "This is very nice and overwhelming, but I thought the seven Millennium Items disappeared into the ground along withthe stone tablet of Hades."

"Well they did, but about two weeks ago I received a call from Isis. She told me she had to fly out to Japan and that she had something very important to give me. When she presented the necklace in front of me, I was confused as you were. She told me that somehow the necklace resurfaced from the ground and that it was calling for her. When she picked it up, she had a vision, but she wouldn't tell me what it was. All she told me was that it was to be given to me and that I will know who to give it too and all of our questions will be answered and I believe I am supposed to give it to you."

"Did any of the other Millennium Items resurfaced as well?" asked Anzu.

"I asked her the same question, and she said that in time it will be revealed."

"Wait! Isis said that the necklace resurfaced two weeks ago?"

"That's right!"

Anzu kept looking down at the necklace trying so hard to fight back the tears. She should be thankful and happy, but she was still confused of what Isis meant.

"Do you want me to put it on you?" asked Yugi, hoping she will say yes, so he has a chance to touch her beautiful, soft, delicate neck.

"Umm, sure!" replied Anzu. She placed the box down gently, handed the necklace to Yugi, and pulled her hair back.

Yugi gently wrapped the Millennium Tauk around her neck, while at the same time took in the Anzu's sweet scent. Just feeling her neck, savoring the sweet scent of her hair and skin, made him wish that they were alone and he could finally taste her with a passionate kiss that he long to do for years now. When they were kids, he admitted he had a crush on for the longest time, but soon that crush turned into eternal love.

As Yugi was placing the necklace around her neck, she wished that it was Atem touching her neck and…………..

**----Vision----**

Anzu saw Atem standing in front of her, but they were Egypt. The atmosphere around her looked like the Egypt 3,000 years ago, and she was dressed in Egyptian clothes. She saw Atem approaching her and reaching his hand out to her. She reached out for him as well and………………

**----End of vision----**

"Anzu, are you ok?"

Anzu finally came out of her trance and turned around to face Yugi. "Yes, I am fine. I guess I zoned out for a second there." Anzu couldn't figure out where that vision came from. "Was it the necklace?" she thought.

"Anzu, time to come inn and open your present." Yelled Mrs. Mazaki.

"Ok mom, I'm coming," responded Anzu. She got up from the bench and grabbed Yugi's hand to follow her inside her house. "Oh by the way Yugi, thank you for the necklace. I love it!"

"Your welcome!" responded Yugi.

All of Anzu's friends gathered around her asking her to open their presents first. One by one she open each one of them. She got some clothes, CDs, gift certificates, DVD's, mostly everything girls like. "Thank you everyone, I love them."

"Oh there is one more present for you Anzu," stated Mrs. Mazaki as she handed her daughter a small package that was wrapped in blue wrapping paper.

"Who is it from?" Mai asked.

"I don't know?" There was a note that said "To: Anzu", but it didn't say who it was from.

Anzu started to unwrap the wrapping paper and revealing underneath it, what it appeared to be a jewelry box. Anzu open the box and inside was a blue diamond necklace with what seemed to be a dragon wrapped around the diamond.

"Is that real?" asked Mai and she glued her eyes to the sparkling necklace.

"I don't know?" answered Anzu, still in shock, thinking who would give her such a present.

"If it is, that's got to be a 4 CT diamond at least," stated Mai.

Anzu looked deeply at the necklace, at the design, wondering who would give such an expensive present. Then she looked at the dragon that was wrapped around the diamond. "Wait a minute! An expensive necklace, a dragon wrapped around it. There is only one person she knows that can afford a 4 CT diamond necklace and fancies dragons." Her blood boiled with anger.

"HE WOULDN'T!"

As Anzu realized that everybody was staring at her, confused by her statement, she placed the necklace back in the box.

"What was that about Anzu?" asked Yugi.

"Nothing, nothing at all,' responded Anzu as she tried to stay calm. The last thing she wanted to do was tell her friends that it might have been Kaiba who gave her the necklace and she was in no mood to explain how all of this happened.

"Just you wait Kaiba! You will pay for this."

**I am going to stop for now. I will update as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4: Falling Into A Deep Dream

**For this chapter I did some research in my Egyptian book to describe the clothes that women wore between 3,000-5,000 years ago in Ancient Egypt. Of course I stayed with the same outfit for Atem that we all know in the anime.**

**Falling into a deep dream:**

The party was over and she said good-bye to all of her friends, except for one, Yugi. She was standing outside enjoying the moonlight when a gentle hand lay on her shoulder and she turned around to face her friend that was standing before her.

"Well, I guess I should be going," stated Yugi. He looked into Anzu's brilliant blue eyes, wishing he could do more than say good-bye. He wanted to show her how much he cared for her, that he was in love with her ever since he could remember. "Well, see you around, Anzu."

"Yugi, wait!" Anzu placed her hand on his shoulder.

Yugi turned around and felt gentle arms wrapped around his neck with her chest pressed against his. As he felt the woman he loved warmth on his body, he knew nothing else in the world matter...she was the only one that did. He bent his head, laying his head on her shoulder, closed his eyes while taking inn her sweet scent.

"Yugi!"

Yugi's eyes snapped open to the soft voice of Anzu. "I want to say thank you again for the Millennium Necklace. I couldn't ask for a better present."

Anzu leaned inn and gave Yugi a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight!" stated Anzu as she walked into her house closing the front door.

"Goodnight, my sweet Anzu. I hope you have sweet dreams tonight." Thought Yugi as he walked away from her home.

----Anzu's Room----

Anzu placed her presents along the top of her desk and among the presents was the expensive necklace, who she believed was from Seto. In fact, she is positive it is from him and she knows the first thing tomorrow she has to do is confront him and give the present back. Facing him is the last thing she wanted to do, but it really annoyed her that he would buy her a gift like that. It just wasn't appropriate.

She stared out her window and looked up at the full moon while touching the Millennium Necklace around her neck. A cool breeze blew through her room. The wind whispered around her and she could have sworn she heard a familiar voice called her name among the wind in the trees. "Anzu…"

It couldn't be. "Did I imagine that?" It sounded like Atem calling out for her. She imagined his arms around her, feeling his heart beat against her chest. She shook her head and realized that they were nothing but wishful dreams. She closed and locked her window; slip into her bed with the necklace still wrapped around her neck, closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

----dreaming----

Anzu looked around in confusion. She was dressed in a long, thin, tightrobe that was pleatedOn her feetwere sandals made of braided papyrus. Her earrings, necklace and bracelet were made out of gold. Her necklace was made out of turquoise and lapis lazuli stones. Her hair was down with Diadems made of gold, turquoise, garnet, and malachite beads in her shoulder length hair.

As far as she could see, she was inn what she believed was a garden.

"Anzu…"

Anzu turned around, her heart beating fast in her chest. That voice. She heard it. It had been his voice. His sexy, mysteries voice she long for to hear again. Her body grew heated, her nipples erect, and her blood rushing through her body. Standing before her was Atem. He was wearing a white pleated robe lengthen just above the knees, a blue cape, decorated sandals, gold bracelets around his wrists, a Millennium eye symbol wrapped around his forehead and of course his Millennium Puzzle around his neck. Still in shock, Atem finally reached her destination where she was standing.

"Thanks for meeting me here, Anzu." Stated Atem as he reached out and held her hand.

"Meeting you here?" thought Anzu, confused what he meant.

"We don't have much time my love. He might spot us and we have to keep a low profile until we can finally be together."

"Be together, I don't understand Atem?"

"I have to go, until we meet again, my sweet Anzu."

"But what……….?" Before she could finish her question, Atem moved towards her and took her into his arms. And without a word, he bent his head and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Anzu felt tears running down her cheeks as she kissed Atem back. She longed for this day to finally have him kiss her like this, with his body pressed against hers. She took in his scent and the taste of him, wanting it to last like this forever.

Slowly he pulled away and he turned around walking away from her. Her heart screamed, asking him to stay. Her eyes filled with tears, desperately trying to call out for him, but sadly he vanished in the distance.

"ATEM!"

**----End of dream----**

Anzu shot up from her bed into the darkness of her room. Her sight was blurry, but she finally knew where she was-in her room, not with Atem in the garden. She leaned over wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Was that another dream?" she thought. "How could it have been? I felt him. His warm body pressed against mine. I felt the cool breeze with the sun's warmth shinning upon us in the garden. The kiss felt so real. I was able to taste him, smell his scent, and feel his skin and hair."

Anzu touched the Millennium necklace around her neck. "Could it have been the necklace? Is it trying to tell me something? Was that a vision, not a dream?" Just thinking about it, made Anzu cry more. She was confused in her heart, having these dreams, missing Atem, and going away for college. "Could it get any worse?" she thought.

The moonlight shined through her bedroom window, revealing something sparkling at the corner of her desk. "Oh dammit. I forgot!" murmured Anzu as she looked over noticing the blue diamond necklace. Anzu looked up at her ceiling thinking to herself, "Life can be so cruel."


	5. Chapter 5: Confronting Seto

**Confronting Seto:**

Anzu made sure she got an early start this morning so she can confront Seto and get it over with. She was driving in her car towards Kaiba Corporation, more steamed than she was before when she received the present. She knew the necklace was expensive but she didn't know how expensive until she met with an old friend of her mother's who happens to own a jewelry store where they also do appraisals.

**---Flashback: Earlier this morning----**

"Hi Anzu, how is your mother doing?"

"She is fine Mrs. Suzuki. I have something here I want you to look at." Answered Anzu, as she placed the necklace on the glass counter.

"This is very beautiful. Where did you get this?" asked Mrs. Suzuki.

"I received it as a birthday present yesterday and I want to know if it is real and what the value of it is."

"Doesn't knowing the value of a present bad manors?"

"Yes it is, but it is very important to me and I need to know. Please as a favor."

"Sure Anzu. Let me get the equipment I need to look at it."

Mrs. Suzuki returns back with a view scope to view more closely at the necklace. "Well, from what I can see, this is a rare blue diamond, 4.0 CT, and the design of the dragon that is surrounding the diamond is made out of platinum. From the quality and the rarity of this diamond, I say this necklace is worth between 11,000,000-12,000,000 yen. (Between 90,000-100,000 U.S. dollars).

Anzu almost practically fainted backgrounds on the floor, but she was more steamed than shocked. She knew she would give Seto a good talking too and probably some slapping several times across the face until it was red. Anzu picked up the necklace, thanking Mrs. Suzuki, and she walked out the jewelry store.

**---End of Flashback----**

"Oh, once I get a hold of him, he better be wearing a cup or he will be in a lot pain once I get done with him." Thought Anzu with a mean smirk on her face, as she approached the Kaiba Corporation.

**----Seto's office----**

Knock, knock…..

"Enter!"

"Sorry to disturb you Mr. Kaiba, but there is a Miss Anzu Mazaki to see you."

"Send her inn." answered Seto. He was expecting her too show up once she found the necklace he left for her. "She is probably here to thank me." thought Seto. Boy was he wrong.

Seto sat back in his chair waiting for Anzu's entrance. He was looking forward to this day, to for once and for all, claim her as his.

Anzu walk in the room and waited until the office door was closed because the last thing she wanted was for the whole building to hear this conversation. "You got some nerve Seto."

"Anzu, what do I owe this pleasure?" replied Seto while kicking back in his chair, tapping his fingers as he gazed at her, admiring the tight jeans and the tight black tank-top she was wearing that showed off every curve of her body. It made him lust for her even more.

"Cut the crap, Kaiba!"

"Oh its Kaiba now. What happened to Seto?"

"I've only got one nerve left, and you're leaning on it."

"You certainly know how to sweet talk a guy!"

"Give it a rest. I came here to return this necklace you left at my house." Replied Anzu as she walked towards Seto, placing the necklace on his desk.

"How do you know, this is from me."

"Oh give me a break. It doesn't take a genius to know that there is only one man in Japan that can afford a 4CT blue diamond, who happens to fancies dragons which is displayed on this necklace."

"You are smarted than I give you credited for." Replied Seto as he got up from his chair and walked towards Anzu until he was standing in front of her.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! I never thought there was a smart brain laying somewhere in that beautiful body of yours."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"No, think of it as a compliment. Just a thought that crossed my mind."

"So, a thought crossed your mind? Must have been a long and lonely journey."

"I am starting to like you more and more Anzu." He chuckled. "Just seeing you here and throwing back at me insult by insult, I know you are the one for me."

"What do you mean the one for you?" confused by what Seto meant by that.

"You're a smart girl. You should know what that means."

Anzu realized what he meant by that and her blood started to boil even more. "What color is the sky in your world, Seto?"

"Blue! Just like this world and you in it." Seto moved closer to Anzu until he was a couple inches away from her face.

Anzu leaned her head down and started to laugh herself. "You know Kaiba, earlier today I was thinking once I get a hold of you, you better be wearing a cup or you would be in a lot of pain once I was done with you, but that would just be a waist of my time."

"Why is that? You realized you can't win this argument?"

Anzu still laughing, she finally responded. "No, I just realized that there is nothing there to cause damage."

Seto's blood boiled with anger. "That is going below the belt Anzu."

Anzu stepped back and came face to face with Seto's. He looked into her blue eyes realizing that they were not expressing annoyance but anger, True Anger.

"What I meant by that remark was that you are not a real man because you are a coward. You kept yourself hidden, by making billions from this company and you thought by giving me an expensive present would lead me into your arms, than you are sadly mistaken. You spent most of your life thinking that money gives you power and yet you kept yourself silent from the world. A real man wouldn't play games, thinking that money solves all problems."

"You don't know anything about me."

"Oh no. Look around and look over there on your desk." Replied Anzu as she pointed Seto to the necklace. "Enough said. Now if you don't mind, I think I've waist enough of my time here."

Seto turned his head back and watch Anzu walk towards the door. He knew he had to show her that he wasn't the man that she thought he was.

"Anzu, wait!"

Anzu stopped in her position, just inches away from her door with her back still facing Seto. "What do you want now?"

Without warning, she felt two hands placed on her shoulders, turning her around, and before she knew it, Seto had her pinned against the door with his lips pressed against hers, pressing his body against hers. Anzu's eyes shot open and The Millennium Necklace started to glow around her neck.

**----Another Vision----**

When Anzu came too, she was in the same position. Pinned against a wall being kissed by some guy she didn't know, or did she. The mystery guy finally released his weight off of her body and she finally got a good look of the man that was kissing her. Her eyes shot wide open in shock. It was Seto, but he was dressed differently. She looked around the environment and at what she was wearing and noticing she was wearing the same outfit she was wearing in her dream with Atem and she was back in Ancient Egypt. She came face to face with Seto and realized that it was Priest Seto, from Atem's memorySeto's past life. Why was she back here in Egypt being kissed by him?

"You are mine Anzu, not his." Answered Priest Seto as he pulled Anzu in a tight embraced. "You belong to me."

**----End of vision----**

Anzu finally had enough strength to push Seto off of her. She turned around, opened the door and ran out of the building towards her car, leaving Seto standing in his office confused.

As Anzu drove away, she shook her head and placed her hand over her heart. "Could it be possible that the vision I had in Seto's office was a past life of mine?" Anzu didn't know what to make of it and what did Priest Seto mean that she belongs to him, not this other guy he mentioned in her vision. The dreams and now this vision along with the other one she had at her house when Yugi placed the necklace around her neck. "What does it all mean?" Just thinking about this was giving her a migraine. She knew she had to talk to someone, anybody that can help her solve this, but who?


	6. Chapter 6: Visiting an old memory of the

**Sorry, it took so long to update. I have been very busy. However I promise to update as often as I can. Thanks for the reviews, it helped inspired me to write more. I promise this story will get more interesting with many more surprises. Thanks again.**

**Note: **The _Italic words represent_ the characters thoughts.

**Visiting an old memory of the past**

"_You are mine Anzu, not his. You belong to me."_

Anzu shook her head and released her tight grip from her steering wheel. Now wasn't the time to dwell. She had to keep her attention on the road. It had been disturbing enough having these thoughts going through her head.

Anzu came to a stop, parking her car on the side of the road. She knew she couldn't deal with the thoughts and memories all at once. She felt as if the wall she had constructed around her thoughts and memories from these last couple of weeks was about to topple over. Now that barrier she had blocked against the pain was coming down…..until she notice a familiar building from the side of the road where she had her car parked.

She found herself staring at themuseum where she and Atem went to visit the Egyptian exhibit. She remembers that day so clearly like it was yesterday. She remembers walking by his side discovering his past as Pharaoh in ancient Egypt. Lowing her head, a tear streamed down her face.

"Out of all the places for me to end up, trying to forget about him, the last place I wanted to see was the place that started it all. The museum that opened the gate to his memory. Why is this happening to me?" Another tear fell from her face and unto the Millennium Necklace. The necklace started to glow. "Oh no, not another vision." Anzu closed her eyes, preparing herself for another painful vision.

Anzu opened her eyes slowly waiting to see where the necklace has taken her to this time and who she is withAtem, Priest Seto, or god knows, probably someone else she knew from her past. As she came into focus, she was surprised to see she was still in her car. "That's odd! Is the necklace broken?" she thought as she looked down and notice that the necklace was still glowing around her neck. She turned her gaze towards the museum. "Is it telling me to go inside?" She knew by going inn there, it would bring back painful memories, remembering the journey that started it all.

Trying to ignore the message from the necklace, she tried to start up her car, but the necklace started to glow brighter and started to pull her body out of the car. "All right! I will go, just to make you stop glowing." Anzu got out of car, her heart beating faster as she came closer to the museum entrance.

She stopped before entering the museum's double doors and her heart clenched. Anzu grabbed the Millennium Necklace around her neck with one hand. Her greatest fear had always been, and still was, the fear of facing her past and walking the same path alone, without Atem by her side. Anzu took a deep breath and went through the entrance. "Ok, where to now?" The necklace started to pull her to the left, leading her towards the Ancient Egypt exhibit. Finally the necklace came to a stop. Anzu looked up and found herself standing in front of the stone carving. The same tablet showing Atem and Priest Seto, dueling one another.

Anzu fell on her knees and warm tears ran down her cheeks once more. Anzu looked up staring at the stone focusing her attention on the carving of Atem. Her teary eyes gaze desperately trying to memorize every line and feature of his face, engraving it into her mind eternity without him. She leaned her head while more tears fell down her face and unto her knees. _"Why did the necklace bring me here? What is it trying to tell me?"_ The necklace glowed brighter than it did before. Anzu looked up from the floor and notice that the necklace was shinning a direction towards the lower part of the stone carving. She crawled towards the stone carving and saw somehieroglyphs slightly scratch away, but still readable. The necklace stopped glowing, and then she knew this was what the necklace was trying to tell her. _"Damn, I can't read hieroglyphs."_

"Can I help you miss?"

Anzu turned around and found herself face to face with one the museum security guards.

"Yeah I am trying to figure out what this says, but my luck, I can't read it."

"I can help you with that." Responded the security guard. "I am originally from Egypt before I decided to move here. The guard leaned down and stared at the stone. "It says here **Soul Mate**."

"What do you mean **Soul Mate**?" responded Anzu

"That's the funny thing. I heard stories about this stone tablet. I heard that the Pharaoh and the Priest were in love with the same woman, but it never revealed who she was or who she ended up with."

"Why is that?" asked Anzu.

"Well as you notice, a piece of this tablet is missing. It was supposed to reveal who the woman was and what has happened to her. It was never recovered when this stone tablet was found in Egypt. So it was left as a big mystery."

Anzu looked at the tablet, gazing at the broken part where the missing piece would have been. "Great, I came to a dead end once again."

"What did you say?" asked the guard.

"Oh nothing. Just mumbling to myself."

"Well I hope you enjoy the rest of the exhibit miss." Responded the guard as he walked away from Anzu.

"_I can't believe that I'm back from where I started from ever since this whole mess started. How am I going to solve this mystery from the visions and what does it have to do with me?" _

"I thought I would find you hear."

Anzu knew that voice. She knew who it belong to. _"Why is he here?"_

Anzu turned around and found herself looking into those deep blues eyes once again. _"I must be cursed."_


	7. Chapter 7: A Tangled Web We Weaved

**Chapter 7: A Tangled Web We Weaved.**

"What are you doing here Kaiba?"

"I should be asking you the same question Anzu."

"It's none of your business. By the way, how did you know I would be here?"

"I saw your car outside and I figured you would be here in this Egyptian exhibit looking at that stupid stone carving again."

"You think you know me so well." Replied Anzu as she started to walk pass him, but Kaiba, grabbing her wrist, stopped her.

"Let go of me."

"I know you enough. How did you think I knew you would be here?"

"I don't. Probably your damn hormones led you here."

"There that spunk I like so much." Answered Kaiba as he pulled Anzu closer to him until her chest was pressed against his with one of his arms wrapped around her waist."

"I don't know what kind of game you are playing here Kaiba, but I am warning you to let me go before I put you in a body cast."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise." Replied Anzu as she pushed herself away from Kaiba's grasps and started to walk towards the exit.

As Anzu reached the exit, she bumped into a figure that caused her to fall backwards on her butt.

"Ouch, that hurt." Answered Anzu as she rubbed her butt.

"Anzu, are you ok?"

"Anzu looked up and saw a gentle face she knew so well.

"Yugi. What are you doing here?" Anzu asked, while Yugi was helping her up from the ground.

"I was walking by and I saw your car on the side of the road and I figure you were in the museum. My hunch was right."

Anzu laughed. "Yes, I guess it was."

"So what are you doing here, Anzu?"

Anzu couldn't tell him that she was on a quest to figure out these visions she's been having without sounding crazy. She wanted to tell her best friend about her problems but she didn't want to worry him or make him think she is losing her mind.

"Well, you see………….." Before she could finish her sentence, they were interrupted by a disturbing voice.

"You are not getting away that easily Anzu."

"_Oh no, not now!" _Anzu froze in her place. She couldn't believe this. She shook her head trying to make sense of the situation she found herself in. _"Could this day get any worse?"_

"I am not done with you, Anzu." Growled Seto, as he approached her and came face to face with his rival. "What are you doing here Yugi?"

"Anzu what is going on?" asked Yugi confused why Seto was with her, here of all places.

The question caught Anzu by surprise that she did not know how to respond. Being in the middle between these two rivals, she did not know how to get herself out of this mess. A mess she had no control over.

"Well, you see Yugi, I came here…………" Seto interrupted Anzu once again.

"I came here to give back the present Anzu left at my office this morning." Growled Seto, as he pulled the 4CT diamond necklace out of his pocket.

"You were the one who gave her that?" question Yugi as he turned his gaze towards Anzu.

Drops of sweat ran down Anzu's face. She was caught in the middle between her best friend and well, someone who she wants to punch right now. The worst part about the entire situation was she did not know how to get herself out of this, without looking like she was on trial. There was only one thing that came to her mind. A vein pulsed in her head as her anger erupted.

Anzu turned around to face the man that made her life miserable and confusing all at once. "Kaiba, what the hell is wrong with you? What did I do to deserve this? What you pulled this morning, that's was low and now, its starting to get annoying. Enough is enough. Now if you don't mind, I like to go home and be left alone."

Without hesitation, she walked past Yugi without an explanation. Got into her car, and drove away with her tires screeching, leaving the two men in her life, standing in front of the museum stunned.

"What did you do to her Kaiba?"

"Nothing yet to make her that pissed."

Yugi's eyes widen by Kaiba's response. "What do you mean nothing yet?"

"None of your business! Now if you don't mind, I need to get back to the office." Replied Seto as he rudely walked past his rival towards his car.

Yugi stood at the top of museum stairs, trying to figure out this whole situation. He knew Anzu to well that something else was bugging her, other than Kaiba getting on her nerves. She has always been opened to him before, but why not now. He knew he had to help her with whatever was bugging her. _"Great, I thought my only worry was telling her how much I love her."_

**More conflicts along the way for our main three characters and some unexpected surprises that awaits for Anzu and the two men in her life. Stay tuned. **


	8. Chapter 8: The Phone Calls

**Chapter 8: The Phone Calls**

An hour has past since the whole chaos between Yugi and Seto at the museum. Anzu was in her room, thinking about everything that has been going on. Lying down on her bed, Anzu looked up at her ceiling, remembering how her life was less confusing before Atem came into her and her friends lives. She eventually started looking upon her memories with a bittersweet fondness. The happy memories were wonderful, going on many journeys with her friends, especially Atem, but it was painful to remember them and remember all that was lost. Now the memories were causing her pain and there was nothing she could do, to make it stop hurting.

Knock, Knock……………..

"Come inn!" said Anzu

"Hey sweetie, are you busy?" asked Anzu's mother as she opened the door.

"No mom. What's up?"

Anzu's mother approach Anzu and sat next to her daughter on the bed. "I was wondering, can you manage by yourself for a month?"

"What?" asked Anzu, puzzled by her mother's question?

"Well, your father received a call from Mr. Kaiba. He asked your father to do some accounting work at Kaiba Land in San Francisco, and your father asked me to go with him. Well it was Mr. Kaiba's idea, kind of like a vacation for us.

Anzu found herself staring at her mother with a confusing face, trying to absorbed all that her mother had just said to her.

"Anzu, are you ok?"

Anzu came out of her state of shock and finally responded her mother. "Why does it have to be dad to do the accounting work?"

"Honey, you know that your father is the only accounted in the Kaiba Corporation and he is good at what he does. Besides, think of it as a promotion for your father's future."

"_Promotion, my ass. Kaiba is up to something." _Thought Anzu, as she tried to keep a calm face.

"If it helps dad, then I am fine with it." Responded Anzu, lying thru her teeth.

"Besides, we will be back for a whole month before you leave for New York. We will leave you enough money for the month and you can always call us if you need us to wire some more money to you."

"When are you and dad leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Short notice, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but Mr. Kaiba wants us to leave as soon as possible."

"_Yeah, I bet!" _Anzu knows that Seto has something up his sleeves.

"Well, I better get back to my packing."

"Ok mom!" stated Anzu as she watched her mother leave her room, closing the door behind her.

"_Well this day is getting better and better." _Anzu was deep in thought until the phone ringing in her room interrupted her.

"Hello!"

"Hi Anzu!"

"Oh, hi Yugi!" responded Anzu

"Um, I was wondering if everything is ok. You seemed upset at the museum."

Anzu became silent, did not know how to respond.

"Anzu?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Well I had a lot of things on my mind and I'm sorry for my behavior earlier."

"Anzu, the reason I called is I was wondering if you want to come over for a little awhile. I figure you need a friend right now." Asked Yugi, waiting on the other side of the line, hoping Anzu will say yes.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Anzu, trying to figure out where Yugi is going with this.

"Anzu, I known you since we were kids and I know when you need a friend to talk to."

Anzu responded with a soft laugh. "Yeah, I guess you are right. Ok, I need to get out of the house for a little while. I will see you in a few."

"Ok. Well I will see you in a little while." Responded Yugi.

"Bye!"

"Bye!" Yugi hung up the phone and turned his gazed at a picture of him and Anzu that was taken last summer. _"Finally, I will be able to tell her."_

"Mom, I am going over to Yugi's for a little awhile." Yelled Anzu as she walked towards the front door.

"Ok sweetie, drive safely."

"I will. Bye."

Anzu closed the door behind her and walked towards her car. As Anzu was driving, she was wondering if anything else weird was going to happen today. _"I should have nothing to worry about at Yugi's house."_

**----Back at Anzu's house----**

Ring, Ring………

"Mazaki residence, Mrs. Mazaki speaking."

"Mrs. Mazaki, this is Seto Kaiba."

"Oh hi Mr. Kaiba. What can I do for you?"

"Is your daughter Anzu there?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba. You just missed her."

"Do you know where she is going?" asked Seto, annoyed that he missed her.

"Yes, she said that she was going over to her friend Yugi's house. Do you want to leave a...?" **Click.**

Before Mrs. Mazaki could finish her sentence, they got disconnected.

**----Seto's Office----**

Seto hung up the phone very loudly, still holding a tight grip on the receiver. _ "I can't believe Yugi got in my way again. Why is she going over there? Oh just wait Anzu. You will be getting a surprise tomorrow night."_


	9. Chapter 9: Yugi's and Anzu's Sweet Momen

**Hi to all of my fans. I am sorry it took so long for me to update. December has been a busy month for me and I didn't have a lot of time to be in front of my computer. Now I have time. As a late Christmas present and to a New Year to my readers, I added four new chapters to both of my stories (Discovering the Truth and Secrets). Let me know what you think of the update. Sit back, relax and enjoy.**

**Chapter 9: Yugi's and Anzu's sweet moment **

Anzu finally arrived in front of Yugi's house. While getting out of her car, she took a long look at her friend's place. Remembering how many times her, Honda, and Jyonouchi came over here every time for their secret meetings trying to solve any more clues to Atem's past.

"_I'm not going to let the memories of Atem get me down. I came here to spend some time with Yugi considering our time together is coming to an end before I leave for New York." _Anzu walked towards the front door and rang the doorbell.

The door finally opened revealing Yugi standing in front of her smiling. "Anzu I am glad you could make it." Stated Yugi and he approached Anzu with a warm hug. Anzu hugged her dear friend back.

Yugi felt like he was in a dream, holding Anzu in his arms, feeling her heart beating against his. Taking in her sweet scent, he felt his blood rushing through his body that gave him a warm feeling in his soul. He never wanted this moment to end.

"Um, Yugi!"

Yugi came out of his fantasy and stared into Anzu's blue eyes.

"Are we going in?" asked Anzu.

A slight blush came across Yugi's face, realizing they were still standing outside of his house. "Yeah, of course. Lets go up to my room where we can talk."

"Sounds good." Replied Anzu as she followed Yugi up the stairs to his bedroom.

As they finally enter Yugi's room, Anzu came to a stop, looking around Yugi's room.

"Is there something wrong, Anzu?"

"No, nothing. I just realized that it has been awhile since I have been here and that your room is completely different. Anzu walked around the room noticing that there are no more Duel Monster wallpapers or anything that involves the game. Anzu came to a stop, when her eyes came upon a picture on Yugi's desk.

"Is this the picture that was taken last summer?" asked Anzu as she picks up the picture frame.

"Yeah! That was when all of us went to the lake for the weekend with Honda, Jyonouchi, Serenity, Duke, and Mai."

"I remember how much fun we had together, enjoying summer vacation with our friends, swimming, hiking, and sitting around the fire sharing stories." Replied Anzu.

Both she and Yugi started laughing about the past until a sad look came upon Anzu's face.

"What's wrong, Anzu?"

"I just remembered that we won't have those fun moments anymore since all of us are going our own separate ways. I am going to New York to fulfill my dream, while all of you will still be here together going to college." Anzu closed her eyes tightly, trying to hold back the tears.

Yugi forgot that the woman he loves would be leaving soon. Nothing he could do to prevent the inevitable. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her but he knew he couldn't just ask her to give up her dream.

Yugi looked into Anzu's trembling eyes while he approached her, embracing her with all the love he was feeling inside his soul. Anzu embraced him back, while tears ran down her face.

"Yugi, I'm sorry!"

"What are you sorry about?"

"I didn't mean to start crying. I never realize how hard it will be for me to say good-bye to everyone, especially you." Replied Anzu as she wipes away the tears from her face.

"You have nothing to feel sorry about. Becoming a great dancer has always been your dream and you should feel honored to be accepted into on the finest Dancing Academies of New York.

"Yugi! Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything."

"Would you mind holding me for a little while?"

"Yes, I will." Replied Yugi and he led Anzu to his bed as they both lay down next to each other. He cuddled next to her, holding her while inhaling her sweet scent.

"Will your grandpa be upset with me being her?" asked Anzu

"It doesn't matter. He is on a trip with Mr. Hopkins (Rebecca's grandfather). He won't be back for several days."

"Thanks for being here for me, Yugi. I don't know what I would do without you." Said Anzu as she drifted into a deep sleep.

"_Same for me, Anzu." _Yugi held Anzu in a tight embrace as he too fell into a deep sleep. Yugi placed his hand upon Anzu soft neck touching the Millennium Necklace. Before they knew it, the Necklace took them both into a deep dream.


	10. Chapter 10: Sharing a Dream

**Chapter 10: Sharing a dream**

Anzu found herself standing inside a large beautiful bedroom. She looked around, confused wondering where she was and if this was another dream from the necklace. She was in her Egyptian outfit once again and there was a soft mist drifting about from the open windows. It clung fleetingly to her skin and then slowly wafted away.

"Anzu…"

Anzu turned around, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She knew that voice. There he was, standing in front her, wearing nothing except for a loincloth (short kilt) around his waist.

Anzu blinked, her heart careening madly as she gazed into Atem's sexy eyes. Anzu's body felt lifeless, for she couldn't move, while Atem stood there looking confused.

"_What's going on? Why am I dress like this and why is Anzu here?" _thought Yugi as he noticed the attire he was wearing and looked around his surroundings until his eyes met Anzu standing there in front of him

Yugi stood in his spot looking at Anzu in depth. _"Is this a dream?" _He retreated into the depths of his mind. Deeper and deeper into the light of his thoughts. He knew that at least here in his dream, he could be with her. Yugi stared to approach Anzu while gazing at her beautiful form.

His eyes moved up and down her body. Down from her beautiful face, down to her creamy neck, and then to her shoulders. His eyes gazed upon her large rounded breasts, covered by her tight silk robe revealing her erect nipples. Then his gaze moved downwards over her flat stomach and then gazing over her long sexy legs.

Anzu's blue eyes glowed at him greeting him with open arms. Yugi gently took her hand as they moved to sit down on the bed, pulling Anzu down next to him. They sat close together, and kissed again, and again. Each kiss becoming longer, and more passionate.

Yugi gently removed her robe off her shoulders until it fell around her waist revealing her naked breasts. Yugi held Anzu close, his hand running up and down her smooth back while he moved his other hand from behind her to gently touch her naked breasts. Yugi's hand touched one of her breasts, caressing it softly. Her eyes closed as she gasped softly. Yugi bent his head down to kiss her neck, her shoulders, and then kissed one of her breasts. He took her nipple in his mouth, and sucked gently. Anzu gasped again, and leaned her head back, feeling the erotic sensation from Yugi's warmth. Yugi gently layed Anzu down unto the bed and looked into her eyes.

Laying back down on the bed, Anzu looked up at him, her eyes running over

his naked, well-defined chest. She couldn't believe that she was with Atem once again, sharing a passionate moment with him.

"Oh Anzu, I love you so much." Said Yugi while holding her tightly.

Anzu moaned while spreading her legs. She turned her head, arched her back while softly calling out his name. "Atem!"

Yugi shot up from Anzu with confusion. "ATEM?"

**----End of Dream----**

Both Yugi and Anzu woke from their dream, sitting up quickly on the bed looking at eachother. Both of their faces showed confusion, but Yugi showed disappointed, while Anzu face showed embarrassment.

"What just happened?" asked Anzu

"I don't know?" responded Yugi

Both of them turned their faces away and then back at each other again. They didn't know what to think until Anzu's necklace glowed.

**Both Yugi and Anzu at once: **Did you…? Did I…? Did we…?"

The room went silent. All was left was Yugi and Anzu still sitting in bed, their faces red as a beet.

"_Was that a vision once again? What is the necklace trying to tell me and why did Atem look confused when I called out his name?" _thought Anzu.

"_Did Anzu know I was dreaming about her. Were we both sharing the same dream and why was her necklace glowing? I know it was me with her, but why did she call out Atem's name, not mine?" _thought Yugi.

Anzu got off the bed and just stood in her place looking down at the necklace around her neck.

"Umm, Anzu?"

"Yeah, Yugi?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is ok." Lied Anzu.

"Don't lie. I know there is something wrong. Whatever it is, you can tell me." Replied Yugi as he got up from his bed and put his hand on Anzu's shoulder.

"It's hard to explain Yugi." Replied Anzu as she held the necklace tightly.

Yugi turned Anzu around to face him. "Anzu, it's me. Your best friend, which you have known for years. I am an expert when it comes to explaining weird things, especially everything we went through together a couple years ago with Atem and traveling back in the past to Egypt. Now tell me, what's wrong."

"Anzu closed her eyes. How could she tell her best friend that the necklace has been giving her visions that might be her past life? In addition, how is she supposed to explain that both Atem and Priest Seto are in these visions? _"No, I can't tell him now, not until I get to the bottom of this and solve these visions and what they mean."_

"Yugi, I know that we have been best friends for years and that we were able to tell each other anything. However, for right now, I can't. But I promise you I will explain everything when the time is right. I had better get back home. My parents are leaving for a trip tomorrow and I want to say good-bye to them before they leave. I will call you later." Anzu grabbed her keys, walked out of Yugi's room, and walked out of the house towards her car.

Yugi stood still in his room, confused and worried about Anzu and he didn't have the chance to tell her that he loves her. _"Next time, I will tell her and nothing will stop me."_


	11. Chapter 11: The Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 11: The Unexpected Visitor**

"Do you have everything mom?" Asked Anzu, as she helped her parents load their luggage into the car.

"Yes, dear. Thanks for helping. We will call you when we get to San Francisco." Replied Mrs. Mazaki as she kissed her daughter good-bye, got into the car and drove away.

Anzu stood their in the driveway watching her parents leave. _"I hope they have a safe trip and I hope nothing else weird happens while they are gone?" _Just as her parents disappeared into the distance, Anzu turned around and walked into her house, thinking that for a whole month, she will have the house to herself. _"I should use this opportunity to figure out these visions without any distractions. Ok, I better get to work." _

**----Meanwhile at Kaiba Corporation----**

"_Tonight, I will show my feelings to Anzu and nothing will stop me." _Thought Seto, as he sat at his desk looking down at the blue diamond necklace.

Seto grabbed the necklace, put it in his pocket, and left his corporation walking towards his convertible. _"With Anzu's parents gone, this is a great opportunity to approach her without any interruptions." _Thought Seto, as he drove towards Anzu's house.

**----At Anzu's House----**

Anzu found herself staring blankly at the pieces of papers she used to write down her notes, trying to connect the visions. Sitting down in front of table in the family room, she still couldn't put the pieces together in her mind. _"What does it all mean?" _Anzu looked at her notes, noticing she was using the brainstorming method, The Millennium Necklace as the main source, center around all the other words circled in small bubbles. Then she looked at her other notes, this time written as an outline method. Anzu gripped onto the necklace around her neck, as she took in a deep breath. _"Isn't there a simpler way of solving this?" _Anzu was deep in thought until she heard the doorbell ring. _"Who could that be, this late at night?" _thought Anzu as she looked at her parent's grandfather clock noticing it was ten o'clock. Anzu walked towards the front door, expecting to be one of her friends. Anzu opened the door and found her worse nightmare standing in front of her.

"What did I do to deserve this?" said Anzu as she glared at Seto.

"Well, hello to you too." Replied Seto with a confusing look on his face.

"Pardon me Seto, let me rephrase that. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I would watch it if I were youMazaki. Remember your father works for me."

He was right. She had to be careful what she says around him. _"For my father's sake." _Anzu took in a deep breath and restrained her anger. "What is it I can do for you, Seto?"

"See that wasn't so hard. Even a beautiful girl like you can act like a lady." Replied Seto as he gave Anzu a seductive smile.

"_He is so asking for a beating." _Thought Anzu as she clinched her fist. _"For my father's sake, for my father's sake._

"Aren't you going to invite me in, or are you going leave me standing out here?"

"_Personally, I rather kick your ass from here to Timbuktu, but it's for my father's sake."_ Anzu swallowed her anger and step aside to let Seto in, into her house.

"Thank you." Said Seto as he stepped into Anzu's home.

"Your welcome." Said Anzu as she slammed the front door.

Seto turned around, staring at Anzu. "Sorry, it must have been the wind." Stated Anzu as she walked towards the family room, sitting back down on the couch facing the table with her notes on it.

Seto followed Anzu, ready to sit down next to her, until he was stopped in his place. "Oh, no you don't. If you want to stay here, you sit on the other side of the table, no where near me." Said Anzu as she pointed Seto to the chair on the other side of the table.

"Fine, let's get down to business. There is a few matters we have to discuss." Stated Seto as he sat back in the chair, crossing his legs.

Anzu sat across from him, glaring. "I'm busy now. Can I ignore you some other time?"

"There is that spunk again, I like so much." Chuckled Seto. "I came here to talk about what happened the other day in my office and to give you back your birthday present." Seto pulled out the necklace from his pocket.

Anzu looked down at necklace in Seto's hand. "Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn."

"You know I won't give-up that easily. You will accept this present." Seto placed the necklace on the table next to Anzu. "Also we still need to discuss about the other day at my office."

"What is there to discuss? You let your hormones get the best of you and you came on to me."

"You know you liked it."

Anzu started to laugh. "Excuse me, but if I remember correctly, didn't I push you off and left you there standing all alone in your office."

"You were just playing hard to get." Chuckled Seto.

"That's right Seto. You keep telling yourself that. Now if we are done here, I have some work to do." Replied Anzu as she scrambled her notes together.

"What are you working on?"

"None of your business. Please Seto, I am very tired and I have a lot of work to do."

"Well, at least let me make you some coffee, to prove to you that I am not a bad guy." Stated Seto, hoping Anzu would let him at least do that.

"Do whatever you want, Seto. I am too tired to argue with you. The kitchen is over there." Yawned Anzu.

A few minutes later, Seto returned with a tray of coffee in his hands, finding Anzu sound asleep on the couch. Seto didn't have the heart to wake her up. So he thought the best thing he can do for her is carrying her to her bed and watch over her, to make sure she gets a good night rest. Seto carefully pick Anzu up and carried her, bridal position, upstairs to her bedroom. Luckily, Anzu had her name on her bedroom door. Seto gently put Anzu on her bed and put her covers over her. Seto notice a chair near her bed. He sat down and stared at Anzu. Watching her sleep so peacefully, he couldn't help falling in love with her. Looking at her beautiful face, looking at her luscious lips, thinking in the back of his mind, what it would feel like to kiss her passionately, her lips kissing him back. While deep in thought, he too fell into a deep sleep, while in the chair.


	12. Chapter 12: The Nightmare

**Chapter 12: The Nightmare**

**----Beginning of Nightmare----**

Anzu drifted into a deep sleep. She was once again in her Egyptian outfit. As far as she could see, there was only a grey mist surrounding her. _"Where did the necklace take me to this time?" _Her heart began to pound heavily in her chest. _"This mist…………why is it here?" _It was heavy and thick all around her, like a heavy storm coming. She heard thunder and people yelling in the background.

"PHARAOH, STOP!"

Anzu collapsed onto the floor, her knees giving out from under her. _"Pharaoh? Was it Atem?" _Anzu took a deep breath, trying to detect where the voices were coming from. Anzu lifted herself from the ground and started to run toward the noises. Storm clouds were threatening overhead and lighting striking the ground, while the mist was still heavy all around her.

**Atem: **"ANZU!"

Anzu gasped and fear squeezed her heart. It was Atem calling for her. But it sounded like he was calling her out of fear. She ran towards his voice until she came to a cliff. Anzu looked down and found herself staring at a battle scene. Upon the battle scene were a woman and a man. The woman was covered in blood, while the man was holding her in a tight embrace with tears running down his face.

Anzu was in shock. It was Atem holding the woman in his arms, but the woman she could not recognized. Tears filled Anzu's eyes. _"Who was the woman Atem was embracing?"_

**Atem: **ANZU, DON'T LEAVE ME. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Anzu's couldn't believe what she heard. She closed her eyes, while hot tears covered her face. Anzu opened her eyes slowly and found herself in front of Atem and the woman. _"How did I get here?" _Anzu looked around in confusion. There were others crowding the scene, but it seemed they could not see her. She leaned over and saw the woman Atem was holding. Her eyes widened in shock and her heart skipped a beat. The woman was her. She was covered in blood with Atem embracing her as tears streamed down his face and unto her motionless body. _"What is going on? How can that woman be me? Am I dead?" _She tried to reach out to Atem but he started to drift away from her, taking the other her with him. Her heart twisted and she let out a tortured scream.

"ATEM!"

**----End of Nightmare----**

Anzu screamed wildly into the darkness of her room. Her clothes were glued to her skin, covered in sweat. Hot tears ran down her face while having trouble breathing.

Seto's eyes shot wide open, found Anzu crying, and terrified in her bed. He ran to her side and held her in a tight embrace, trying to calm her down. Anzu was trembling and she couldn't stop. She stared up at Seto with tears filling up her eyes and let out a loud cry.

"Anzu calm down. What happened, tell me." Yelled Seto and he held Anzu closer to his chest.

Not caring that Seto was holding her, she was glad that at least someone was with her during this terrifying moment. Anzu wrapped her arms around Seto and cried out all the fear and grief in her heart. "Seto, it was terrifying, I don't know what to make of it."

"Shhh….its all right, I'm here." Whispered Seto, as he held Anzu tightly. He knew asking more question would upset her more. He was just glad that he had Anzu in his arms and that she was hugging him back, even though she might not mean it.

"Seto?'

"Yes, Anzu?"

"Can you stay here with me for the rest of the night? I am scared to be alone." Whispered Anzu as she was trembling in Seto's arms.

"Of course I will."

Seto layed down next to Anzu, still holding her in a tight embrace with her face resting on his chest. Seto was happy that he was finally with her, holding her beautiful toned body. While holding her, only one bad thought came across his mind. _"I hope she doesn't kill me tomorrow for being with her on her bed?"_

Anzu started to slowly fall asleep with one thought on her mind. She knew deep down, that the nightmare she had was no ordinary nightmare, it was another vision. Unfortunately, the vision wasn't forgotten and she knew deep down in her soul it tortured her heart and spirit.

Finally, Anzu and Seto both drifted off to sleep with their arms wrapped around each other.


	13. Chapter 13: The Misunderstanding

**Chapter 13: The Misunderstanding**

Anzu woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside her bedroom window. The sun shinning through the window felt so warm on Anzu's body, until she noticed there was a different kind of warmth pressing against her back. Anzu turned around and from the shock ness of seeing someone else with her in her bed, caused her to shoot up in panic.

"_What is Seto doing here and in my bed?" _It took Anzu a few seconds remembering the event from last night. She remembers the nightmare she had, that made her to scare to be alone. She knew it was a mistake to ask Seto to stay with her and she had to fix it.

"Seto, wake-up." Said Anzu, as she shook Seto's shoulder.

Seto opened his eyes slowly, seeing Anzu sitting right next to him.

"Well good morning beautiful." Said Seto and he sat up and put his arm around Anzu's shoulder.

"Cut it Seto, I am not in the mood for your sweet talk." Replied Anzu, as she attempted to get up from her bed, but was stopped by Seto pulling her towards his chest in a tight embrace.

"Seto, what are you doing?" asked Anzu, confused by Seto's reaction.

"The honeymoon isn't over yet." Chuckled Seto.

"Did you by any chance hit your head during the night because this is not funny." Replied Anzu as she manages to pull herself away from Seto's arms and got up from her bed.

Seto got up from the bed and face Anzu. "Where is your sense of humor, considering we spent the night together?"

"You should correct what you said, because the phrase 'spending the night together' can mean so many different ways and what happened last night, I am no where near considering of using that phrase." Replied Anzu.

"Then what would you call it?" asked Seto as he approached Anzu closer, until he was an inch away from her face.

"I would call it temporary insanity." Replied Anzu.

Seto step back from Anzu. "That hurt, considering what I did for you."

Anzu looked into Seto's eyes, realizing that he was telling the truth. His eyes expressed strong emotions of hurt ness and she knew she went too far. "Seto, I am sorry what I said. You just have to understand that I was scared, I needed someone with me, and you just happened to be there. I'm sorry if you took it the wrong way." Replied Anzu with a soft toned.

"Well, what am I supposed to think? You invited me over to your house and asked me to stay with you." Yelled Seto.

"Umm correction, you invited yourself over here and I already explained why I asked you to stay." Replied Anzu, raising her tone.

"True, you are right about me inviting myself over here, but won't you even consider that maybe its fate that I was here for a reason, considering what happened from last night." Replied Seto.

"I won't lie, I am grateful that you stayed with me during a tough time, but nothing can happen between us." said Anzu.

"Why? Is it because of our past together during Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, and all the other events we went through together and that I was mean to you and your group?"

"That's part of the reason, but the main reason is I am leaving Japan at the end of summer to go to New York for the next four years to become a great dancer." Replied Anzu.

"Why can't you stay here to become a dancer?" asked Seto.

"There are no Universities here that teaches dance and I am lucky that I got into a great University. This is my dream and I will not let anything or anyone stop me from going. Believe me, I wish there was a University here as good as New York, so I can stay here with my family and friends, but there are some sacrifices I have to make."

Seto became silent. He knew he had to do something to keep Anzu from leaving, he just didn't know what yet.

"Seto?" asked Anzu.

Seto came out of his deep thoughts and looked at Anzu.

"I have a lot of things to do today and I think it would be better if you leave." Said Anzu.

"Yeah, sure. But before I go, would you please consider accepting this?" asked Seto as he pulled the diamond necklace out of his pocket.

"If I do, will you stop bugging me about it?" asked Anzu as she gazed at the necklace in Seto's hand.

"Yes." Replied Seto. "Can I put it on you?"

"If I do, will you leave?" asked Anzu in a soft toned, hoping not to sound too demanding.

"Yes." Replied Seto.

Anzu turned around and lifted her hair; thinking to herself, hoping that by accepting Seto's gift won't open a can of worms. The last thing she wanted was Seto getting the wrong idea.

"Do you want me to put around the other necklace you are wearing?" asked Seto.

Anzu looked down at her Millennium Necklace. "Yes, I don't want to take this necklace off." Replied Anzu.

Seto wrapped the necklace around Anzu's neck, while he stood behind her. Just as Seto was about to attached the diamond necklace, his hands touched the Millennium Necklace, causing it to glow.

**----Another Vision----**

The scenery opened once again in Ancient Egypt with Anzu and Priest Seto looking at eachother. Priest Seto had his arms wrapped around Anzu.

"Anzu, you will be my bride, not his. I love you too much, to let you be taken away from me from him." Said Priest Seto, still holding Anzu in a tight embrace.

**----End of Vision----**

"_Not another vision." _Thought Anzu, thinking she had enough of these visions when they don't make any sense or provide her any answers that she has been looking for.

"Anzu, what was that?" asked Seto, confused what he saw.

Anzu turned around and faced Seto. "What are you talking about?" asked Anzu, hoping that she wouldn't have to explain about the glow coming from the Millennium Necklace.

"I am taking about seeing me with you in Ancient Egypt." Replied Seto.

"Anzu's eyes shot wide open. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "You saw it too?" asked Anzu, still shocked by Seto's question.

"What do you mean I saw it too?" asked Seto, confused by Anzu's statement.

Anzu knew she couldn't explain this one to Seto, about the visions she been having. Besides, she didn't know where to start explaining this one, considering she didn't know how to explain it to Yugi and she wasn't going to start explaining it to someone else now, let alone Seto.

"Nothing. Forget what I said. I forgot I have to be somewhere, so you have to leave now." Lied Anzu, as she grabbed Seto's hand and led him down the stairs, towards the front door. She knew she had to get Seto out of her house, so she wouldn't be corner by Seto's questions, questions she couldn't answer and wasn't willing to try.

"I will talk to you later, bye." Said Anzu as she closed the front door, leaving Seto standing there confused.

"_I don't know what that was about, but I am going to find out." _Thought Seto as he walked towards his car and drove off.

On the other side of the door, stood Anzu, deep in thought. _"I had enough of this. I need to know what these visions mean and I can think of only one person who can help me with this." _Anzu walked towards the phone and started dialing.


	14. Chapter 14: An Old Friend

**Chapter 14: An Old Friend**

Anzu took a deep breath, listening to the ring tones, waiting patiently to reach the one person who can help her.

"Hello, Ishtar residence."

Anzu held her breath. She knew that voice. It has been two years since she heard his voice and didn't know what to say.

"Hello, anyone there?" said the familiar voice.

"Um, yes, this is Anzu Mazaki. Is Isis home?"

"Anzu! It has been a long time since we last spoke. How are you doing?"

"I am fine Malik. It has been a long time. How are you doing?"

"I am doing good. Life has been a lot better for my family and me since that day we helped the Pharaoh solve his past." Replied Malik.

"Yeah, that is the reason why I am calling. Can I speak to Isis?" asked Anzu.

"Yeah, let me get her for you. It was nice talking to you." Replied Malik.

"Yeah, same here." Replied Anzu.

Anzu waited patiently on the other side of the phone line, thinking of what she is going to say to Isis about the visions and the dreams, wondering if she will be able to help her.

"Hello Anzu, I have been waiting for you to call." Answered Isis as she picked up the phone.

"You have? So you know why I am calling?" asked Anzu.

"It's about the visions from the Millennium Necklace and you called me to help you find what you seek." Replied Isis.

"Yugi told me that you had a vision once you found the Necklace and he mentioned that he would know who to give it to. Was he right?" asked Anzu.

"Yes. You and Atem are more connected to eachother than you know and that's why you have been having those visions." Replied Isis.

Anzu became speechless. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "_What did Isis mean that Atem and I are more connected?" _

"Anzu, are you still there?" asked Isis.

"I am, sorry. I am just confused from all this and I don't know what to make of it. You said that Atem and I are connected, but I have been having visions of Priest Seto as well. How am I connected to him?" asked Anzu, anxiously waiting for Isis response.

"For me to help you through all this, you have to come here to Egypt and meet me at the same place where we last saw Pharaoh Atem." Replied Isis.

"But how? Wasn't that sanctuary destroyed along with the stone tablet of Hades after Atem return to the world of the dead?" Asked Anzu.

"Yes, but as tomb-guarders for the Pharaoh, we restored the sanctuary. We thought the mission of tomb-guard family had been accomplished, but we were wrong.

"What do you mean?" asked Anzu.

"All will be explained in time. Until then, I will schedule the next flight to Egypt for you tomorrow morning at 8:00am. A ticket will be waiting for you and I will have a driver pick you up at the airport and you will meet me at the sanctuary." Explained Isis.

"But why so soon?" asked Anzu.

"Because, if you don't, the Pharaoh's soul and memory will be lost forever in time." Replied Isis.

**Ok my fan readers, I know you will hate me for this, but I thought I would leave it here for now. I know, another cliff hanging. So cruel, lol. But don't worry, I will update soon. Review and let me know what you thought of the update and give your opinions of what you think is going to happen next for Anzu and the two men in her life. Thanks for reading. **


	15. Chapter 15: Arriving In Egypt

**Hi, my fan readers. I apologize it took me so long to update my stories. I have been extremely busy and did not have a lot of time to be in front of my computer. However, here are the updates of my two stories that I promised to all of you. I hope you enjoy the updates and I will try to update sooner next time. Please review. It helps inspires me to update sooner, knowing that all of my fan readers enjoy reading my stories. Thanks for your supports. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: Arriving In Egypt**

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, please fastens your seatbelts, for we are approaching our destination to Cairo, Egypt in ten minutes." Announced the flight attendant.

Anzu glanced outside the plane's window, viewing the beautiful scenery of Egypt. She never thought she would be back here once again. Being here the last time was too painful for her to endure. _"What am I to expect this time?" _Anzu feared that there would be another heartache waiting for her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Cairo, Egypt. I hope you enjoyed your flight, and we hope to serve you again." Announced the flight attendant as passengers began exiting the plane.

"_Well, its now or never." _Thought Anzu, as she made her way towards the exit, to meet Isis in the airport lobby.

"Anzu, over here!" yelled Isis, as she waved her arm towards Anzu's direction. Anzu made her way through the crowd, reaching Isis's destination.

Isis greeted Anzu with a big hug, glad to see her friend again. "How was your flight?" asked Isis.

"Fine!" Lied Anzu. She knew she couldn't enjoy the flight, knowing she was coming here for a reason that might end up as a disaster.

"I see you are wearing the Millennium Necklace. I am glad. You will need it for what is to come." Stated Isis.

"What is to come?" asked Anzu, worried by what Isis meant by those words.

"All will be explained. We better get going, for we have little time to achieve what you came here to do." Stated Isis, as she grabbed Anzu hand leading her outside the airport building. Isis led Anzu outside, approaching a jeep in the parking lot.

Twenty minutes have past since Anzu and Isis have left the airport. Driving on dirt road, Anzu notice they were driving through the Valley of the Kings. She knew in just moments they would be reaching the sanctuary of Pharaoh Atem's tomb. Thinking about what is to come for her, made her shiver. She could feel goose bumps all over her body.

"Are you alright Anzu?"

Anzu turned her attention towards her friend. "Umm, yeah. I am fine." Honestly, Anzu was scared of what is to come when they reach their destination. Just a few weeks ago, her only worry was leaving Japan, to study in New York. Now all of that has changed. Coming to Egypt, to solve these visions and dreams she has been having, made her wish that New York was the only thing that was complicated in her life.

"Ok, we're here!" stated Isis as the jeep came to a stop. Anzu came out of her deep thought and focused her attention towards a large entrance, embedded in a large mountain.

Anzu's body stood frozen in the jeep. She couldn't bring herself to move out of the vehicle. She knew by getting out of the jeep, approaching the entrance, walking down a long flight of stairs towards Atem's tomb would bring back bad memories and maybe even worse, facing the truth behind the visions and the dreams the Millennium Necklace have been giving her.

"Anzu, are you coming?" asked Isis as she faced her friend.

Deep down, Anzu wanted to say no and asked Isis to take her back to the airport. However, she knew she couldn't do that, after what Isis did for her to bring her here. She knew she had to solve the mysteries behind the visions and the dreams, or they may haunt her for the rest of her life.

"Yes, I am coming." Answered Anzu, as she got out of the jeep and followed Isis towards the tomb that will hold all the answers Anzu has been looking for.

Anzu froze at the entrance of Atem's tomb. There stood a long flight of stairs leading into darkness. She wanted to stay were she was, safe outside, underneath the protection of the sunlight because she knew by going done those stairs would lead to the darkness of truth and probably despair.

"_I can't do this. I am sorry Atem. I'm sorry to disappoint you for being such a coward." _Thought Anzu, as she held theMillennium Necklace tightly around her neck. She was about to walk away, until a gentle hand grabbed hers.

"Anzu, you have nothing to be scared about. I am here for you."

Anzu turn around and saw Atem's gentle face looking at hers.

"Atem?"

"What, Anzu?" said a familiar voice.

Anzu closed her eyes and focused her attention on the person in front of her. The image of Atem's face dissolved into revealing Isis's face.

"Are you alright Anzu?" asked Isis.

"Umm, yeah. I am sorry Isis. I thought you were Atem, who grabbed my hand." Stated Anzu, feeling embarrassed that she mistaken her friend for Atem.

"It's ok, Anzu. Its is a sign that he knows you are here." Stated Isis.

"He?" asked Anzu.

"Yes. Atem knows you are here to find out the truth about the visions." Answered Isis.

"But, how does he know? I don't understand." Asked Anzu.

"All of your questions will be answered. But for that to happened, you have to come with me, down these stairs to face the truth." Stated Isis, as she tugged on Anzu's arm gently.

"Ok, I will." Answered Anzu as she followed her friend down the stairs.

Isis lighted up a torch half way down the stairs, causing a spark reaction, lighting up the rest of the torches along their path. As they reach the bottom of the stairs, their stood a short path revealing an enormous stone tablet with a ceremonial stone bed lying in front of it.

As they approached closer to the stone tablet, Anzu froze in her place in shock. She couldn't believe what she saw.


	16. Chapter 16: Inside Atem’s Sanctuary

**Chapter 16: Inside Atem's Sanctuary**

Anzu couldn't believe what the stone tablet revealed. Carved on the tablet were Pharaoh Atem and Priest Seto facing each other, just like the other tablet in the Japan museum. Except the only difference was on this particular tablet, there stood a woman standing between them, resembling Anzu.

"Isis, were did this stone tablet come from?"

"Malik and I found it on the day when the Millennium Necklace resurfaced from the ground. We knew it was a sign that our mission as tomb keepers was not yet complete. It was because of this stone tablet that I received the vision from the necklace and why it was my mission to make sure Yugi gave the necklace to you." Stated Isis.

"Are you saying that this tablet is the reason I have been having these visions and that woman in the carving may be me?" asked Anzu

"It is you Anzu. This stone tablet reveals that you once lived in Ancient Egypt and you are the reincarnation of this woman. According to story, Pharaoh Atem and Priest Seto, both fell in love with the same woman, but it never revealed whom she chose or what has happened to her." Answered Isis.

"Why was it never revealed?" asked Anzu

"As you can see, there is a large piece missing at the bottom of the tablet, which was supposed to reveal of how the story ended." Answered Isis.

"Ok, but I still don't understand how I am connected to all of this and how the Pharaoh's soul and memory may be lost forever in time if I didn't come here?" asked Anzu still very puzzled about all of this.

"You are here to find out the truth about your past life in Ancient Egypt and how you are connected with Pharaoh Atem and Priest Seto, regarding what is shown on this tablet that stands here before you." Answered Isis.

"Ok, but how am I suppose to find out? I mean we can't travel back in time to find out." Stated Anzu.

"Well we can't, but you can." Responded Isis.

Anzu blinked, confused by what Isis meant by that statement. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, only you can go back in time to the day where all of your questions will be answered. But I warn you, it may be a tough and painful journey, for we don't know what might be revealed to you." Answered Isis.

"How will I be able to go back in time?" asked Anzu as stepped towards Isis.

"Here in front of the stone tablet is a ceremonial bed. You will have to drink a potion that would put into a deep sleep and your soul will travel back to the day and time you were meant to go to." Stated Isis.

Anzu stared at her friend. "What will happen when my soul goes back in time? Will my soul travel back into my past body and how will I be able to return back here?"

Isis stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on Anzu's shoulder. "Your soul will just be observing your past life. No one will be able to see you and you will be able to return back to your present body after you find out the truth about your visions."

Anzu turned around and looked up at the stone tablet, her heart pounding. She remembers it was just two year ago, Pharaoh Atem's soul traveled back in time to solve the mystery of his past. Now it's her turn.

"There is one more thing Anzu." Stated Isis.

Anzu turned around to face her friend. "What is it?'

"For this ceremonial to work, the person has to be willing to travel back in time. He or she has to be willing to face the truth, not fear it. If your heart is not in it, the ceremonial will not work. You only get one chance or you will be trapped without knowing what you came to seek. Are you willing to go through with it?

Anzu's heart clenched. She didn't know how to comprehend all of this. What is she supposed to expect if she goes through with this? Will she follow her heart or will she run away.

"What is your answer Anzu?" asked Isis.

Anzu stared at her friend as a tear streamed down her cheek.


	17. Chapter 17: Anzu's Answer

**Chapter 17: Anzu's Answer**

"I know this is a lot to endure, but you need to listen to what your heart is telling you. You can walk away now, or face the truth." Stated Isis as she waited for Anzu's response.

"_What am I supposed to do? I want to find out the truth behind these visions and dreams I've been having, but if I walk away now, I will live with these painful visions for many years to come." _Thought Anzu as her heart beaten faster within her chest.

Anzu looked up once again at the stone tablet as tears streamed down her cheeks. _"I wish I had a sign, knowing that I need to follow my heart and not be afraid."_

"Anzu!"

The burning in Anzu's chest stopped and the sound of a familiar voice echoed in the sanctuary. She looked up and saw herself gazing at the stone tablet. It was then she notices a strange presence within the tablet. She saw Atem's face staring into her eyes. Anzu reached towards Atem, until his face dissolved back into stone.

"Anzu, what's wrong?" asked Isis

"I thought I saw Atem's face within the tablet. I heard his voice, but he vanished." Replied Anzu, as she placed her hand over her chest.

"Anzu!"

Anzu turned around to face Isis.

"I can't tell you what to do, but it's your destiny to find out about your past and from what I can see, you are more connected to Ancient Egypt than you realize. What is your heart telling you now?" asked Isis.

"My heart is telling me to go through with this ceremonial and face my past." Answered Anzu.

"I'm glad you decided to face your fears. Now I need a couple of hours to make the potion that will put you in a deep sleep and send your soul back into the past. Once you find out the truth, your soul will be transported back into your body." Stated Isis.

"_I hope I am doing the right thing." _thought Anzu, afraid of what obstacles will come her way once she is in Ancient Egypt.

**----Meanwhile, back in Japan----**

Yugi looked at Anzu's house in the distance. _"Ok, I need to tell her today. I can't hold back my feelings any longer." _Thought Yugi as he approached Anzu's house. Just before he reached the gateway, he was stopped by screeching tires. _"Oh no! What is he doing here?"_

There stood before Yugi was Seto jumping out of his Porch.

"What are you doing here Yugi?" asked Seto as he approach Anzu's house.

"I came here to talk to Anzu. What are you doing here?" asked Yugi

"Not that it's any of your business, but I came here to talk to Anzu about important matters." Stated Seto.

"Well get in line Kaiba, I am talking to her first."

"You wish, Yugi. I am talking to her first."

As Yugi and Seto argued along the walkway towards Anzu's house, they notice a note attached on the front door. Yugi took the note off the door as both him and Seto read.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WENT TO EGYPT. WILL BE BACK IN A COUPLE OF DAYS.

ANZU

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did she go to Egypt?" asked Seto.

"_If I know Anzu, she went there for a reason, and I have a very good idea what that reason is."_ Thought Yugi.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Yugi as he notices Seto walking away.

"What do you think? I am going to Egypt to find Anzu." Answered Seto.

"Not without me your not." Yelled Yugi as he approached Seto.

"Why should I bring you along?" yelled Seto.

"Because you don't know where to look for her and I have a very good idea where she may have gone." Answered Yugi.

"I don't need your help." Yelled Seto

"Just for once in your life, can't you put your stubbornness aside?" yelled Yugi.

Seto hated to admit that Yugi had a point. He didn't have the slightest idea where to look for Anzu and he knew if he had any chance of finding her and winning her heart over, he would need to put aside his stubbornness. "Fine, you can come, but you better not get in my way Yugi." Growled Seto, as he tightened his fist, annoyed by the situation. "So where do you suppose she went?"

"First, give me your cell phone. I have to call the one person I think she might have gone too. Stated Yugi.

"Might? You're basing your theory on a might?" yelled Seto.

"Ok, I know." yelled Yugi.

"That's better." Seto handed his cell phone to Yugi.

Yugi started dialing and waited until the other line picked up.

"Hello, Ishtar residence."

"Hi Malik. Can I speak to your sister?" asked Yugi.

"She is not here at the moment. Do you want me to leave a message for her?" asked Malik.

"Umm actually, the reason I am calling is has Anzu come to Egypt to see Isis?" asked Yugi.

"Yes she has and both of them went somewhere to take care of an important matter." Responded Malik.

"Do you know where they went?" asked Yugi.

"I can't really say." Responded Malik.

"It's important Malik. Can you tell me where they went." Asked Yugi, hoping Malik will tell him.

"I can't tell you, but I can take you there. Can you get down here in a couple of hours?" asked Malik.

"Yes I can. I will see you in a few. Thanks Malik." Responded Yugi as he hung up the cell phone. "Let go Seto. We are going to the Ishtar's home."

Both Yugi and Seto drove towards the airport to aboard on one of Seto's jets.

"_I hope Anzu is ok?" _thought Yugi as he a Seto drove towards the airport.

**----Meanwhile, back in Atem's Tomb----**

"Ok the potion is ready." Stated Isis. "Are you certain you want to go through with this Anzu? Remember you only get one chance. There is no going back."

Anzu took one more glance at the stone tablet and gazed deeply at the carving of Atem. So close to him, but it seemed so far to her. She knew she would need to put her heart, body, and especially her soul into making this journey to the past work or she will be trapped with these painful visions. Anzu placed her hand over her heart as she turned around to face her friend. "Yes, I am ready."

"Ok. Lay down on the ceremonial stone bed and drink this potion. As you start to fall asleep, you have to visualize Ancient Egypt and Atem to help your soul leave your body and go through the tunnel of time." Stated Isis as she handed the potion to Anzu.

Anzu drank the potion slowly and lay down gently on the stone bed. She glanced one more time at the stone tablet as she felt the potion take effect throughout her body. She felt her heart pounding rapidly as she fell into a deep sleep. _"I'm coming to see you Atem."_ She felt herself leave her body as her heart slowed down to small beats.

"_Take care Anzu. Return back safely." _ Thought Isis as she watched Anzu's body become lifeless.

Anzu found herself traveling through a tunnel of light. A blast of light blinded her vision. The sound of the blast echoed around her as she reached the end of the time tunnel. As she came to, she opens her eyes slowly and found herself in a familiar place. It was the garden within the palace walls of the Pharaoh. The same garden from her first dream.

As she looked around, she heard two female voices from the distance. Anzu was about to hide until she remember what Isis said, that nobody will be able to see her. Anzu stood her grounds, waiting for the two females to be revealed. There stood before her was Anzu's past self and Mana.


	18. Chapter 18: The First Clue

**Chapter 18: First Clue**

Anzu stared at her past self. She could not believe that she once lived in this era with Atem. She viewed the outfit her past self was wearing and notices she was wearing the same Egyptian outfit from her past dreams. Anzu stood silently as she viewed her past self and Mana talking.

"So Mana, how are your magic lessons coming along?" asked past self-Anzu.

"Really good. Mahado is teaching me so much, which I am hoping to be as good as him one day." Responded Mana, as she skipped through the garden.

Seeing her past self standing in front of her was weird, but she had to admit this wasn't any different when there was two Yugis standing in front of her and the rest of the gang when they went to Ancient Egypt.

"_I wonder if I will find the answers here that is connected to the visions." _Thought Anzu, as she took a few steps toward the two taking girls.

Anzu made her way towards her past self and Mana but haltered when she heard a familiar voice in the distance calling out to past Anzu.

"I better go, so I can leave you two alone." Stated Mana as she left past Anzu alone in the garden.

Anzu froze in her place waiting anciently to see who was calling out to past Anzu. There came out behind the trees was Atem walking towards her past self.

"Thanks for meeting me here, Anzu." Stated Atem as he reached out and held past Anzu's hand.

Anzu's eyes were wide on her face, realizing that this scene is the same from her first dream. She couldn't believe she was re-living the dream, except this time it is the real thing. Anzu took a few steps closer to the couple, until she could hear their conversation more clearly.

"Of course, my Pharaoh. It is my pleasure to meet you here." Responded past Anzu.

"Anzu, don't you think we have known each other long enough for you to call me Atem?"

"It was fine when we were kids, but now you are the Pharaoh of this land and I was raised to address you by the proper title." Responded past Anzu.

"Well soon you won't have to call me by that name anymore." Stated Atem as he embraced past Anzu.

"_Soon? What did he mean by that?" _thought Anzu as she stared after them.

"We don't have much time my love. He might spot us and we have to keep a low profile until we can finally be together."

"You mean…?" Responded past Anzu.

"Yes." Responded Atem.

"_Who… Who do they mean?" _thought Anzu as her heart beated faster.

"I have to go, until we meet again, my sweet Anzu1" stated Atem astook past Anzu into his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Atem slowly pulled away from past Anzu and walked away from her, disappearing into the distance. Past Anzu turned around and walked out of the scene as well, leaving present Anzu standing alone in the garden.

"_Well this was pointless. I just witness the same scene as my dream. No answers to help me. I guess I should follow my past self and hope that I might find the answers that I am looking for. _Anzu turned around to follow the past Anzu, but she was stop in her tracks. Anzu's gasped in shock ness, as her eyes widened. She couldn't believe who was standing behind one of the trees. _"It can't be?" _

There stood before her was past Seto (Priest Seto). Anzu saw a cold glare in his eyes as he walked towards her. Anzu couldn't move while fear squeezed her heart. _"What's going on? Can he see me?"_ Anzu stood her grounds, thinking about what Isis said to her, that nobody would be able to see her.

As Priest Seto approached closer to her, Anzu's held her breath as fear crawled up her spine, trying to figure out a way to explain this if Isis's theory was wrong.

"_Here he comes." _Anzu waited for Priest Seto to say something to her. However, nothing happened except one thing Anzu didn't expect. He walked right through her. Anzu turned around in shock as Priest Seto walked towards the place where her past self and Atem were standing.

Anzu place her hand over her mouth. _"Did he see them too? Is he the person Atem mentioned?"_ Anzu stood there silently for a moment trying to put all of this together. The coldest she saw in his eyes were full of anger and by where he is standing, observing the direction where her past self left the garden, she knew that there was more to the story on the stone tablet than she realized.

"Priest Seto!"

Anzu turned her attention away from Priest Seto, to face the new voice from behind her. From the distance stood a tall man dressed in a white robe. As he approached closer to her direction, she notices something shiny on his face from the sunlight of the garden. _"That's?"_

Anzu realized the man that stood before her had the Millennium Eye wedge in his left eye socket. _"Who is he?" _Anzu felt as if she knew him from somewhere, but couldn't put her finger on it. She followed his movement as he made his way towards Priest Seto.

"Priest Seto, what are you doing out here?" asked the man.

"OhPriest Akunadin! I've witness the Pharaoh with Anzu again." Replied Priest Seto, as he cluched his fist firmly from anger.

"I'm sorry my boy. I know it is hard for you to see that, but I know your desire will be fulfilled." Replied Priest Akunadin, as he placed his hand on Priest Seto's shoulder.

"What do you mean Priest Akunadin?" asked Priest Seto.

"I mean, you will soon be with Anzu, Princess of Egypt." Replied Priest Akunadin.

"_PRINCESS?" _Anzu eyes widened as her heart raced in her chest.


	19. Chapter 19: A Complicated Situation

**Hello again. I apologize it took me so long to update my stories. The last couple of months have been one busy thing after another. I finally got a chance to sit down late one night and type away. I added two more chapters to both of my stories. Enjoy and review. Thanks.**

**Note: Since in the last chapter, Anzu's past self was a princess, I decided in the rest of chapters to call past Anzu-Princess Anzu and present Anzu-just Anzu, so there will not be any confusion.**

**Chapter 19: A Complicated Situation**

Anzu gasped as she shook her head trying to make sense of the situation she found herself in. She could not believe this. Learning she was a princess in her past life was the last thing she expected. Anzu kept her eyes on Priest Seto and Priest Akunadin, listening more to their conversation.

"Priest Akunadin, how are you going to help me win Princess Anzu's heart?" Asked Priest Seto.

"In time all your answers will be revealed, but for now, just leave it to me." Answered Priest Akunadin, as he left Priest Seto's side.

"_What is that Priest Akunadin up to and how does he fit in with all of this?" _Thought Anzu, as she kept her eyes on Priest Seto.

Priest Seto started to walk towards the same direction her past life went. _"Now where is he going?" _Anzu followed closely behind him, hoping that maybe there will be more clues to her past.

**----Meanwhile, back in present Egypt----**

Yugi and Seto finally landed in Cairo Airport. Awaited them at the entrance of the airport was Malik.

"Yugi, it's nice to see you again." Stated Malik, as he greeted his friend with a handshake.

"It's nice to see too." Replied Yugi.

"If you geeks are done with the sweet talks, we are here for a reason. Are you going to take us to where Anzu is?" growled Seto.

"Yes, of course." Stated Malik, as he lead Yugi and Seto towards his jeep in the airport parking lot.

"So where is this place we are going?" asked Seto.

"We are going to the Pharaoh's Sanctuary." Responded Malik.

"You don't mean Pharaoh Atem's tomb?" asked Yugi.

"Yes!" responded Malik.

"Wait a minute. How are we supposed to get in there? Wasn't that sanctuary destroyed, or have you forgotten?" asked Seto.

"Yes, the sanctuary was destroyed; however Isis, Rishid, and I restored it for important reasons.

"What reasons are those?" asked Yugi.

"I can't say right now. However all your questions will be answered once we get to the sanctuary." Replied Malik as he, Yugi and Seto got in the jeep and drove towards Atem's tomb.

**----Meanwhile, back in Ancient Egypt----**

Anzu kept following Seto as he led her outside the main grounds of Egypt towards the Nile River. She stared after Seto as he approached a woman, gazing upon the river.

"_Is that?" _Anzu's heart clenched as she got a better look at the woman that stood before her. It was her past self. Priest Seto approached closer to Princess Anzu with her back turned against him. Priest Seto surprised Princess Anzu by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"_What the hell is he doing?" _Anzu blinked, confused. If reliving her past wasn't enough, but the worst part of the situation was this deep nagging fear, seeing Seto with her past self like that had to do with the quarrel between Pharaoh Atem and him. Anzu approached the couple, close enough to hear their conversation.

"What do you think you are doing Priest Seto?" yelled Princess Anzu as she freed herself from Seto's embrace. "What you did wasn't appropriate. What if someone saw what you did?"

"Well no one is here and who cares what people think." Stated Priest Seto.

"Well I care and I thought I made it clear to you a few days ago that nothing can happen between us." Responded Princess Anzu.

"And I thought I told you that I am not giving up that easily." Responded Priest Seto, as he pulled Princess Anzu closer to his body.

"Geez Seto, take a hint and let go of me, I mean her."Anzu tried to restrain her anger towards the situations she was witnessing. "If only there was some way to smack him upside the head."

"You can try, but it won't do you much good."

Anzu froze in her place as a cold shiver ran up her spine. "What the hell was that?"

"Don't be afraid Anzu."

Anzu turned her gazed to the person her spoke behind her. There stood before her was a young man with blue eyes, fair skin, and dress in a white robe and wearing a white head wrap.

"Don't be alarmed. I am here to help you."

"Who are you? How do you know me? How can you see me? And what do you mean you are here to help me?"

"I guess you don't recognize me Anzu, since you knew me from your past life."

"Should I?" asked Anzu, confused by the stranger's statement.

"I am Shadi. I am the Guardian of all the Millennium Items. I was once one of six priests that served the pharaoh 3,000 years ago and during your time, I help the pharaoh along the path of unlocking his past life."

"Ok, that answers one of the questions, but I am still confused on how you are able to see me?" asked Anzu.

"Since my soul was never reborn into a new body, I was left as Guardian of the Millennium Items. I am able to appear in front of those who have a Millennium Item among their possession and help guide them along their paths. And you are a wandering soul trying to unlock your past life." Stated Shadi.

"So how will you be able to help me?" asked Anzu.

"I am here to take you to an earlier time of your past life and too guide you through the rest of your past life to find the answers that you are looking for." Answered Shadi.

"An earlier time of my past life?" asked Anzu.

"Yes, to the day you came into Pharaoh Atem and Priest Seto's lives. We must go now. Take my hand, if you want to unlock more clues to your past." Stated Shadi, as he reached his hand out to her.

Anzu didn't know what to make out of all this. However, she knew one thing. If she ever wanted to get back home, she will have to trust Shadi and take his hand.

Anzu placed her hand upon Shadi's and they left in a blur, arriving inside the palace with an older Pharaoh sitting upon his throne with two young boys standing before him.

Anzu stared at the two young boys and realize they were Atem and Priest Seto's younger selves.


	20. Chapter 20: The Promise

**Chapter 20: The Promise**

Anzu and Shadi arrived in the throne room observing the scene in front of them.

"Shadi, where are we?" asked Anzu.

"We have arrived eight years earlier to when Pharaoh Atem and his cousin Priest Seto were 10 years old when you came into their lives." Replied Shadi.

"Cousins? They were cousins?" asked Anzu.

"Yes. Here we are witnessing Pharaoh Akunumkanon talking to his son Atem and his nephew Priest Seto. However, Pharaoh Akunumkanon and Atem didn't know at the time that Priest Seto was related to them. Now observed to why we are here." Responded Shadi.

Anzu gazed upon the situation before her, witnessing Atem's, Priest Seto's, and the Pharaoh's conversation.

"I called you two here because we will have a new member living here in the palace. She is a year younger than the both of you and I want you two to help her and make her feel welcome." Stated Pharaoh Akunumkanon.

"As future Priest of this kingdom, I will be honored to help." Stated Priest Seto.

"Who is it father?" asked Atem.

"It is Princess Anzu. Her parents and I were friends for many years and sadly, they were killed recently during a war in their kingdom. I promised them many years ago that I would take their daughter under my care if anything would ever happen to them." Responded Pharaoh Akunumkanon as he approached the two boys.

"However there is one more thing you need to know my son." Stated Pharaoh Akunumkanon, as he placed his hands on Atem's shoulders.

"What is it father?" asked Atem as he looked up at his father.

"Another reason why she is coming here to live with us is because you two are promised to each other in marriage." Responded Pharaoh Akunumkanon.

"_What did he say?" _Anzu's heart clenched. She could not believe what she just heard.

"But why father? I don't understand why I am promised in marriage to someone I have never met?" asked Atem, upset by the situation.

"You are the Prince of this land and soon you will be Pharaoh upon your Eighteenth birthday, unless something happens to me and by law you are to marry a princess. You two are to be married a week after your Eighteenth birthday." Responded Pharaoh Akunumkanon, with a stern voice.

"I'm sorry father. I didn't mean to disobey you." Responded Atem.

"Pharaoh Akunumkanon, Princess Anzu has arrived."

Anzu turned her gazed towards the new voice from behind her. It was one of the guards of the palace.

**"**Let her inn." RespondedPharaoh Akunumkanon as he turned his attention to Atem and Priest Seto. "I am counting on you two to help her."

"Yes!" responded both Atem and Priest Seto.

"Presenting Princess Anzu." Stated the guard.

Atem, Priest Seto, and present Anzu turned their attentions towards the entrance of the palace. There stood before them was a younger version of past Anzu.

"Come here child. Don't be shy." Stated Pharaoh Akunumkanon.

Princess Anzu approached Pharaoh Akunumkanon, Atem and Priest Seto with her head down.

Pharaoh Akunumkanon approached Princess Anzu lifting her chin up gently with his hand. "I am sorry for your lost, but I promise your parents I will take care of you. Pharaoh Akunumkanon turned his head towards Atem and Priest Seto. "Boys, come meet Princess Anzu."

Atem and Priest Seto approached them.

"Princess Anzu, I want you to meet my son, Prince Atem and Priest Seto." Stated Pharaoh Akunumkanon.

Princess Anzu lifted her head and looked at the two boys. "Hi. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Responded both Atem and Priest Seto.

"Come Anzu. We still have a long journey ahead of us." Stated Shadi as he placed his hand upon Anzu's hand.

"Alright!" stated Anzu as she and Shadi left the room and arrived at a different scene in time. They arrived in the palace garden once again. The weather felt warm and there were different breeds of flowers covering the entire garden. Anzu looked around and far off in the distance, there was her past self a little older than before, sitting in a bed of flowers looking over the kingdom.

"Shadi, what part of time have we arrived to?" asked Anzu.

"We arrived four years into the future since you arrived here. There you are at 13 years old." Answered Shadi.

Anzu noticed her past self had a sad looked on her face. She was sitting in silence upon the bed of flowers with her knees pressed against her chest as the cool spring breeze blew around her body.

"Hey, Anzu." Yelled a familiar voice in the distance.

Anzu turned her attention behind her and saw a 14-year-old Atem running towards Princess Anzu.

"Why are you out here?" asked Atem as he sat down next to Princess Anzu.

"It's peaceful out here. I like to come out here to think." Responded Princess Anzu.

Atem notice a sad look among Princess Anzu's face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Princess Anzu placed her head upon her knees.

"Liar. I know there is something wrong. What is it? Atem placed his arm around Princess Anzu's shoulders.

"I guess I miss my parents. The spring always reminder me of them." Responded Princess Anzu.

Atem embraced Princess Anzu. "I'm sorry. You do not have to be sad. I'm here and I always will." Responded Atem as Princess Anzu rested her head on his chest.

"Thank you my prince." Responded Princess Anzu.

A slight blush came over Anzu's face. "Ok Shadi, why are we here. What does this have to do with the answered to my past?"

"Look behind you." Responded Shadi.

Anzu turned around, not knowing what to expect. In the distance behind a tree stood 14-year-old Priest Seto staring at Princess Anzu and Atem. Anzu noticed there was a sad expression upon his face, but his eyes expressed jealousy.

"What does this mean Shadi?' asked Anzu.

"It will be explained later, but now we still need to continue our mission." Shadi placed his hand in Anzu's once again.

They arrived in one of the palace rooms, witnessing an older version of Atem, knelling over his father's deathbed.

"Where are we now?" asked Anzu.

"We arrived two years later. Here we are witnessing 16-year-old Atem saying goodbye to his father.

"My son, I'm sorry I won't be around to see you become a fine Pharaoh. I want you to promise me something." Whispered Pharaoh Akunumkanon.

"Anything father." Responded Atem as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Promise me you will become a great Pharaoh. Take care of the people of this land. And please, take care of Princess Anzu. Love her and make her happy. I know both of you will become great rulers of Egypt." Responded Pharaoh Akunumkanon as he held his son's hand.

"I will father. I already love her with all my heart and I will take care of our kingdom." Responded Atem and more tears filled his eyes.

Upon his last breath, he whispered his last words. "Thank you my son." Pharaoh Akunumkanon closed his eyes as his hand became lifeless in Atem's hand.

Anzu eyes filled with tears. She couldn't take much more of this. "Shadi, why did you bring here. What does this have to do with me?"

"I know it's painful to watch, however this scene is the main turning point to your past, along with Atem and Priest Seto." Responded Shadi.

Anzu wiped the tears from her eyes. "What do you mean, Shadi?"

"Let me show you." Responded Shadi as he took Anzu to another point in time.

Anzu and Shadi arrived in a dark room, deep below the palace. In the room, there stood Priest Seto and Priest Akunadin.

"Where are we now Shadi?"

"We arrive just a couple days later since Pharaoh Akunumkanon's death. Listen closely and you will know why I brought you here." Responded Shadi.

"What's the matter Priest Seto?" asked Priest Akunadin.

"I realized I can't win Princess Anzu's heart. As the years went by, she grew more into a beautiful woman and I come to love her more and more each day. However, she is already promised to Prince Atem, who will become Pharaoh, upon his coronation tomorrow. In addition, I overheard Atem talking to his father before he died, that he loves her with all of his heart.

"Does she love him back?" asked Priest Akunadin.

Priest Seto tighten his fist as he responded. "I know she does. I've seen the way she looks at him."

"I'm sorry you're in pain Priest Seto. However, I may have an idea of helping you win her heart." Responded Priest Akunadin.

"It's impossible Priest Akunadin. She is already promised to Atem and she can only marry royalty, and I'm not." Stated Priest Seto, confused by Priest Akunadin's statement.

"Don't worry about that. Leave me. I have work to do." Responded Priest Akunadin.

"Alright." Responded Priest Seto.

As Priest Seto left the room, Anzu kept her eyes on Priest Akunadin. She was more concerned of what Priest Akunadin meant.

Priest Akunadin was standing among a stone tablet with a scary creature embedded in it. Priest Akunadin pulled out a scroll and started enchanting a spell from the incantation within the scroll.

"Being within the tablet, hear my call, hear my wish, come forth and grant me the power. Break free, Zork Necrophidius."

The creature broke free by shattering the tablet and took full solid form in front of Priest Akunadin.

"How may I serve you master?" asked Zork Necrophidius.

"I want you to grant me the power to make my son, Priest Seto become Pharoah." Yelled Priest Akunadin.

Anzu eyes shot wide open in shock. "What the hell did he say?"


	21. Chapter 21: The Battle

**Chapter 21: The Battle**

Anzu stood in silence. Her heart skipped a beat, witnessing what she just heard from Priest Akunadin. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" Anzu turned her attention towards Shadi. "What is going on here? Am I supposed to believe that Priest Akunadin is Priest Seto's father?"

"Yes!" responded Shadi, as he continued with his story. "You see, Priest Akunadin was the creator of the Millennium items to gain their powers to protect the kingdom from invaders. Of course, he had not expected the dreadful result that came later. After becoming a holder of the Millennium eye, he was gradually controlled by darkness. Priest Akunadin had never told Priest Seto that he was his father. By summoning Zork, he thought Zork would grant him the wish to make his son Seto, the next Pharaoh. However he obtained a shadow power and became a dark priest."

"But, I still don't understand? How does all this fit with the answers I am looking for?" asked Anzu.

"Listen and you will find out." Responded Shadi.

"Zork, I am pleading for you to make my son Priest Seto the next Pharaoh." Yelled Priest Akunadin.

"Mortal. What you are asking is impossible. This Priest Seto you are referring to is not the rightful heir to the throne." Responded Zork.

"You don't understand. Pharaoh Akunumkanon, the previous ruler of Egypt was my brother. Therefore, Priest Seto is Pharaoh Akunumkanon's nephew. Royalty runs in his blood." Answered Priest Akunadin.

"If what you say is true, then there might be a way, but I can only achieve this task if the other Pharaoh was killed." Stated Zork.

"The present ruler right now is Atem, Pharaoh Akunumkanon's son. He will not be official Pharaoh of Egypt until his Eighteenth Birthday and he is to marry Princess Anzu a week after his coronation. My son Seto is in love with Princess Anzu and I want him to marry her and become the next Pharaoh." Responded Priest Akunadin.

"I will grant your request, only if you are willing to surrender your soul to the dark side and become my servant." Chuckled Zork.

"Anything to make my son Seto, the next Pharaoh of Egypt." Responded Priest Akunadin.

"Granted. On the night of Pharaoh Atem's Eighteenth Birthday, he will die and your son Seto will become the next Pharaoh of Egypt." Chuckled Zork.

Anzu's heart clenched. "Die? They are going to kill Atem?"

"Come. There is one more place in time we have to visit, then all of your questions will be answered." Stated Shadi, as he grabbed Anzu's hand, as they disappeared into the mist of time.

**----Meanwhile, back in present Egypt----**

"Well here we are." Stated Malik, as he, Yugi and Seto arrived at Pharaoh Atem's Sanctuary.

Yugi and Seto looked at the entrance of the sanctuary, knowing that walking down the flight of stairs will lead them to Anzu.

"Let's go." Yelled Yugi as he ran towards the entrance of the Sanctuary, with Seto following close behind him.

"Hey, wait for me." Yelled Malik, as he ran after them.

"_I hope everything is going well for you Anzu?" _Thought Isis, as she kept her eyes on her friend's lifeless body, preying she returns back safely.

"Hey, sister." Yelled Malik.

Isis turned her attention towards the male voice behind her and saw her brother running towards her with Yugi and Seto running along side him.

"Brother, what are you doing here?" asked Isis.

"I'm sorry sister. Yugi and Seto insisted they come here and find Anzu." Responded Malik, as he was catching his breath.

"Isis, what the hell is going on here?" yelled Seto, as both he and Yugi witnessed Anzu's lifeless body on the stone bed.

"Anzu came to me for help. She was troubled by visions that the Millennium necklace was presenting to her. Apparently, she was getting visions from her past life in Ancient Egypt and I preformed a ritual that sent her soul back in time." Answered Isis.

"Are you saying that Anzu once live in Ancient Egypt with Pharaoh Atem?" asked Yugi.

"That is correct." Responded Isis.

Yugi and Seto looked up a noticed the stone tablet next to Anzu. "Umm Isis, what is that?" asked Yugi.

This stone tablet was discovered when Malik, Rishid, and I rebuild this Sanctuary. What you are witnessing, is a carving of Anzu's past self with both you and Seto carved next to her. It was never revealed of what has happened to her." Responded Isis.

"Enough of this non-sense. Wake-up Anzu." Yelled Seto.

"I can't. Anzu's soul has left her body and traveled back in time. Once she finds what she seeks, she will return. But until then, all we can do is wait." Responded Isis.

Seto stared down upon Anzu's lifeless body, lying down on that cold stone bed. His heart clenched fiercely, along with a strong energy of fear forming within his body. _"Anzu, please come back to me."_

At the same time, Yugi's heart was twisting within his chest. He stared at Anzu's sweet face and shook his head. He shut his eyes as salty water filled them. _"Please, my love. Return back to me."_

**----Back in Ancient Egypt----**

"We have arrived." Stated Shadi, as he and Anzu appeared in a heavy mist.

"Arrived where?" asked Anzu, as she walked around, trying to see past the mist.

A clash of thunder echoed, lighting striking the ground in the distance as heavy rain started to fall all around the scenery. "Shadi, where have you taken me to? I can't see a thing."

"We have arrived two years into the future timeline on the eve of Pharaoh Atem's birthday." Responded Shadi.

Anzu whirled around, faster than the lightening, towards Shadi. She knew what this meant. "Are you saying that we have arrived on the night of…..."

"Yes, on the night Priest Akunadin made the deal with Zork." Responded Shadi.

In the distance, Anzu heard screaming, echoing in the distance. She whirled around, her heart beating wildly in her chest. "Atem…..NO…." Anzu turned her body towards Shadi. "Shadi, take me to Atem, please."

"As you wish." Responded Shadi, as he and Anzu disappeared within the mist and arrived at the palace.

Anzu was surrounded by screaming people, running in different directions. Upon the distance, there was a large creature hovering over the palace.

"Is that…?" Anzu's body became frozen by fear as she witnessed Zork attacking the palace. However, she felt release in her body when she heard a familiar voice yelling in the distance, among the noise of the crowd. "Atem?"

Anzu ran towards the direction of Atem's voice and found herself among a battlefield. There she witness Atem confronting Priest Akunadin, standing by Zork's side.

"What is the meaning of this Priest Akunadin?" yelled Atem.

"I am here to make sure Priest Seto becomes the next Pharaoh of this land and make his wish come true." Chuckled Priest Akunadin.

"Have you gone insane? Priest Seto can't become the next Pharaoh. He doesn't have royalty in his blood. What you are doing is pointless." Yelled Atem.

Priest Akunadin started to laugh even more. "That's what you think."

"What?" asked Atem

"Foolish boy. Your father, Pharaoh Akunumkanon, was my older twin brother and Priest Seto is my son."

Atem's eyes shot wide open in shock. "You mean Priest Seto and I are…?"

"Cousins!" responded Priest Akunadin.

"Priest Akunadin, what are you doing?" yelled Priest Seto in the distance.

"My son. I'm glad you are here to witness the beginning of your destiny." Chuckled Priest Akunadin.

"Son? What are you talking about? My father died a long time ago in war when he left my mother and me." Yelled Priest Seto.

"I made your mother and you believe that I died. I was determined to make you the next pharaoh because of your royal lineage and your determination and skill made me believe you are the best choice." Responded Priest Akunadin.

"You can't do this Priest Akunadin. Pharaoh Atem is the rightful ruler of this land." Yelled Priest Seto.

"I am doing all of this for you, my son. Remember the promise I made for you, that will insure your happiness with the woman you love?" Yelled Priest Akunadin. "And for that to happen, Pharaoh Atem must die."

"Priest Seto. What is Priest Akunadin talking about?" yelled Atem.

Priest Seto thought back to the day when he confessed his love for Princess Anzu to Priest Akunadin. "No, this is not the way to do it." Yelled Priest Seto.

"It is the only way, my son." Yelled Priest Akunadin.

Anzu put her hand over her heart as fear started to fill within her body. Her breathing was coming in fast while her heart was racing. She recognizes this scene. It is the same scene from her nightmare when she witnessed her past self, bleeding in Atem's arms. "I need to do something." Anzu started to run towards Atem, until Shadi stopped her.

"No. You must not interfere. There is nothing you can do, except watch." Responded Shadi.

"My Pharaoh. What is happening?" yelled a female voice in the distance.

Anzu turned her attention towards the new voice in the scene and witnessed her past self, running towards Atem.

"Princess Anzu. Get out of here. Its not safe." Yelled Atem.

Princess Anzu stopped in her tracks. "But my Pharaoh, what is happening?" Yelled Princess Anzu as tears formed in her eyes.

"I can see why you are in love with her Priest Seto. She is lovely and a good match for you my son and thanks to you, your desire will be fulfilled." Chuckled Priest Akunadin.

Both Pharaoh Atem and Princess Anzu turned their attentions towards Priest Seto's direction. Princess Anzu showed confusion in her face, while Pharaoh Atem showed anger as he raised his voice. "Seto, did you have something to do with this?"

"I have nothing to do with this my Pharaoh." yelled Priest Seto.

"And now my son, your desire will be fulfilled." Yelled Priest Akunadin. "Now Zork, grant my wish. Kill Pharaoh Atem."

'PRIEST AKUNADIN, NOOOOOOOOOOO…" Yelled Priest Seto.

Zork released a huge energy blast towards Pharaoh Atem.

"ATEM, NOOOOOOOOOOOO…" yelled Princess Anzu, as she ran towards Atem.

Princess Anzu ran in front of Atem, using herself as a shield to protect him from the blast. Priest Seto and Anzu froze in shock witnessing Pharaoh Atem and Princess Anzu covered by a blast of light.


	22. Chapter 22: The Final Clue

**Chapter 22: The Final Clue**

Anzu fell onto her knees in shock. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She felt a pain in her chest, as if her heart was about to burst. She turned her head towards Shadi. "What is happening to me? Why do I feel so much pain in my chest?"

"You are feeling what your past life went through." Responded Shadi.

"What are you talking about?" whispered Anzu, as she tried to catch her breath from the pain.

"You have to get up and look for yourself." Responded Shadi, as he pointed to the direction where Pharaoh Atem and Princess Anzu stood.

Anzu used whatever strength she had in her body to lift herself up from the ground. Her legs were shaking, barely keeping her balance. She slowly walked towards Pharaoh Atem and Princess Anzu, as her heart kept hurting more within her.

The smoke from the blast started to clear as Anzu finally reached their destination. There before her, was Pharaoh Atem embracing Princess Anzu's lifeless body. Princess Anzu was covered in blood, as tears streamed down Pharaoh Atem's face and unto her body.

"No Anzu. Why…why…did you do that?" yelled Atem, as he embraced Princess Anzu tightly in his arms.

Princess Anzu's eyelids slowly fluttered open, raised her hand upon Atem's cheek, as she looked into his eyes. Atem placed his hand upon hers, as she whispered to him. "I'm sorry, my Pharaoh." Princess Anzu took in one more last breath. "I...I...love you."

Princess Anzu slowly closed her eyes as her hand fell from Atem's face. More tears filled Atem's eyes as he caressed Princess Anzu's face.

"Anzu, wake-up. Please open your eyes. Don't leave me. Come back, come back to me." Yelled Atem, as more hot tears filled his eyes.

Silence came upon the land as everyone gathered around, mourning over the death of Princess Anzu.

Priest Seto fell to his knees, as tears came upon his eyes. "Why did this have to happen?" Smashing his fist into the ground, he let out a scream that was heard among the land "ANZU…..."

Anzu fell unto her knees once again. Seeing her past self dead in Atem's arms caused her heart to hurt even more. Witnessing the horrible tragedy of her past life, made herself wish she never came here.

"Why are you mourning my son?"

Priest Seto looked up from the ground, staring at the man who destroyed his hope. "How dare you ask me such a question?"

"She chose her fate, but your fate can still be accomplish if you join with me now, my son." Responded Priest Akunadin.

Anger was rushing through his veins. He stood from the ground as he faced Priest Akunadin. "I am not your son, you bastard."

"ENOUGH" yelled an angry voice.

Anzu turned her gazed towards Atem, as he gently placed Princess Anzu's body on the ground and stood up to face Priest Akundin and Zork.

"This is my fight and I will end it right here and now." Pharaoh Atem gazed down on Princess Anzu's face one last time. _"I will be with you once again, my love." _Atem left Princess Anzu's side and walked towards Priest Akunadin and Zork with fire burning within his eyes.

"Foolish boy, do you think you can stand up against me, with all the power that I have?" chuckled Priest Akunadin.

Atem continued to approached Priest Akunadin and Zork with more anger flowing within his soul. "You have no idea of what I am capable of when it comes to protecting the people I love and protecting my kingdom from worthless beings, such as yourselves."

Atem removed the Millennium Puzzle around his neck and held it tightly in his hand. Atem lowered his head as he thought about his father and Princess Anzu._"Father! Please forgive me. I was not able to keep my promise of becoming a great Pharaoh. However, I promise I will protect our people from this evil. Anzu, my love. I promise we will be together again. Wait for me."_

Atem raised his head and faced Priest Akunadin and Zork. "I will protect my people and destroy you."

"I will not be defeated." Yelled Priest Akunadin.

Atem turned his attention towards Priest Seto. "Listen to me Priest Seto. I leave the kingdom to you."

"What are you talking about Pharaoh?" yelled Priest Seto.

"Take care, cousin." Atem turned his attention once again towards Priest Akunadin and Zork. "With this Millennium Puzzle, I will have the power to destroy you and save Egypt."

"Nothing can destroy me." Yelled Priest Akunadin

Atem raised the Millenniun Puzzle within his hand and chanted an incantation. "By the power of the Millennium Puzzle, I banish this evil, from time and space, in this and every future life."

Dark clouds began to form above Egypt, as thunder clashed around the kingdom. The people took cover as they witness the power overflowing around their Pharaoh. Anzu stood her ground, as fear over took her.

"What is happening?" Anzu fell unto the ground, as all of her strength left her body. Her eyes widened as more fear took over within her. Witnessing of what is happening to Atem, overcome by the power of the Millennium Puzzle, Anzu let out a cry of despair. "Atem!"

A blast of light exploded from the Millennium Puzzle. The sound of the blast echoed throughout the kingdom and the force from it, blew Anzu back. The blast covered the entire kingdom in a blanket of bright light.

The last sound that was heard among the land was a loud scream coming from Priest Akunadin and Zork, and then everything went silent.

Anzu slowly opened her eyes as her strength started to return to her body. _"What happened?"_

"You're awake."

Anzu found herself in Shadi's arms. "Shadi what happened?"

The blast blew you back and I caught and shield you from any damage the blast could have done to you."

Anzu looked around the destruction of the land and finally remembered of what happened. "Shadi, where is Atem?'

Shadi looked up and pointed at the direction where Anzu will find her answer. As the smoked from the blast cleared, in the distance she saw Atem's lifeless body on the ground with the Millennium Puzzle still in his hand.

Anzu heart twisted. Tears filled her eyes as she ran towards him. "ATEM!" She collapsed next to Atem's body, sobbing. Tears of exhaustion overflowed from her eyes as they spilled down her cheeks.

"It was his destiny to sacrifice his life for his people and his love for your past life. He sacrificed himself to seal both his soul and Zork's soul inside the Millennium puzzle forever." Stated Shadi, as he approached behind Anzu.

Anzu turned her attention towards Shadi as tears still streamed down her cheeks. "How can you say that? If giving up his life was his destiny then why…..." Anzu was interrupted by a bright glow coming from the Millennium Puzzle.

A pure white light emerged from the Millennium Puzzle, flew straight up into the sky and disappeared among the stars.

"Shadi, what was that?" asked Anzu.

"The last and final clue to your destiny, however you will have to return to your time and you will find it there." Responded Shadi.

Anzu stood up and face Shadi. "Why can't you tell me now? I didn't come all this way and……." Anzu was interrupted by Shadi.

"I can't tell you. Only you can find the answers in your own time. You must go." Responded Shadi as he pushed Anzu back.

At that moment, Anzu found herself flying through the same time warp that brought her to Ancient Egypt and it was now taking her back to her own time.


	23. Chapter 23: Back To The Future

**Chapter 23: Back To The Future**

**(Sorry a little humor there. I couldn't resist)**

Isis and Malik waited patiently for Anzu's return. Unfortunally, patience was not agreeing with Yugi and Seto. They were pacing back and forth within Atem's Sanctuary.

"Yugi, Seto! Pacing will not bring Anzu back any sooner. She will return when her quest has been fulfilled." Stated Isis.

"I don't care what you say. How can I stay calm when Anzu's soul is wandering around in the past?" yelled Seto.

"Her soul has not returned. What if something has happened to her?" added Yugi.

"_Yugi and Seto are right. Her soul has been gone to long. It should have return by now?" _thought Isis, as she tried to keep a calm face without worrying Yugi and Seto.

Suddenly the stone tablet started to glow. A bright light emerge from the tablet and enter Anzu's body. Yugi, Seto, Isis and Malik ran over to where Anzu was laying down.

"_Where am I?"_ Anzu started to open her eyes slowly. Her sight was blurry at first, but started to clear and there standing over her were familiar faces.

"Anzu, are you alright?" Asked Yugi as he rushes over to be by her side. However, he was pushed aside by Seto.

"Anzu, what happened? Are you able to move?" asked Seto.

Anzu glanced over at Seto and seeing his face reminded her of what his father from Ancient Egypt did to her and Pharaoh Atem. "I'm fine." Responded Anzu coldly.

A cold shiver ran through Seto's spine by the sound of Anzu's voice. _"What did I do?"_

Anzu started to rise up from the stone bed slowly. Yugi ran over to help her. "Let me help, Anzu."

"Thank you Yugi." Stated Anzu, as Yugi help her to her feet.

Seto glared at Yugi. He was confused of why Anzu was being nice to him. _"What happened when she was in Ancient Egypt?"_

"Anzu, did you find the answers you were searching for?" asked Isis, with a concern look in her eyes. Anzu looked very tired and confused.

"Can we talk about that later Isis? I am too tired and weak from the journey." Responded Anzu, as she kept leaning on Yugi's shoulder.

"Yes, of course. We can all go back to my place and rest up." Responded Isis.

The group walked down the lighted hallway of the Sanctuary, with Malik leading the way, with Anzu and Yugi, closed behind him, and Isis and Seto in the back of the line.

Seto grabbed Isis arm and pulled her to the side. "Isis, what is wrong with Anzu? She did nothing but give me a cold stare when she got back, while she is treating Yugi with kindness."

"I am not sure for certain Seto. Anzu will tell us when she is ready. Until then, lets give her some room to breathe and rest. I suspect the journey took a lot out of her. Now lets go, before we are left behind." Responded Isis, as she walked towards the rest of the group, with Seto close behind her.

The group approached the flight of stairs leading to the exit. As they reached the outdoors, Isis and Malik closed the stone door of Atem's Sanctuary. Anzu went with Isis in her jeep, while Yugi and Seto went with Malik, as they drove towards the Ishtar's home.

No words were spoken between the two women. Isis was tempted to ask Anzu about her journey, but for now, she respected her friend decision to let her rest and wait until she was ready to talk to her. About a half an hour later, the group finally reached the Ishtar's home.

Anzu glanced up and notice they arrived to a large mansion surrounded by the most beautiful garden." "Isis, is this your home?"

"Yeah it is. Come on, let go in and you rest up." Responded Isis, as she got out of her jeep.

Anzu got out of the jeep and stared at the mansion. _"I guess being a tomb keeper has its benefits."_

"Anzu, are you coming?" asked Isis.

Anzu came out of her deep thoughts and look at her friend at the entrance of the mansion. "Yes, I'm coming." Anzu walked towards the entrance with Malik, Yugi and Seto close behind her.

"Rishid, are you home?" yelled Isis, as her and the rest of the group walked into the main room.

"Please make yourselves comfortable." Stated Malik, and he sat down on one of the chairs in the main room.

Anzu, Yugi, and Seto sat down on one of the couches across from Malik, while Isis took one of the others chairs facing both sides of the group. A tall figure walked into the room.

"Rishid, there you are." Stated Isis.

"How did everything go today?" asked Rishid

"Everything went fine. Malik, would you mind helping Rishid to some refreshments for our guest?" asked Isis.

After an hour has past within the Ishtar's home, Anzu spoke up for the first time since they arrived. "I apologize for being quiet on what has happened back in the past." She looked up at Yugi and Seto, sitting next to her. "Yugi, Seto, would you mind if you go ahead and head back to Japan. I want to talk to Isis alone."

"But Anzu…" Yugi was interrupted by Isis.

"I think it would be best if you two go on ahead. Anzu will return when she is ready. She still has her plane ticket back to Japan."

"I am not leaving without Anzu and I have no intension of taking Yugi back with me." Growled Seto.

Anzu looked up at Seto with a cold stare that could give anybody a cold chill up his or her spine. "Seto, take Yugi back with you to Japan and if I find out you didn't do what I said…let just say, you wouldn't want to face me when I return."

Seto's eyes shot wide open, along with everybody else in the room. Yugi has never seen his closest friend, the woman he loves, act like this. Except on occasions when something or someone annoyed her, but never this bad.

Seto knew he had no chance of winning this argument and he wasn't about to make the situation worse. Seto lowered his head and responded with a low tone. "Fine. However I expect to talk to you when you return to Japan or I will not keep my word of taken Yugi back with me."

Anger rose in her chest, threatening to spill out into the air, but she managed to keep it grounded with a simple response. "As long you keep your word that you will take Yugi home with you, then I agree to talk to you when I return."

"Agreed." Responded Seto.

"Malik, go ahead and take Seto and Yugi back to the airport." Stated Isis.

"Right sis." Responded Malik, as he, Seto and Yugi left the Ishtar's residence, living the two women alone to talk.

"I can't believe I let a woman tell me what to do." Stated Seto, as he and Malik drove towards the airport.

"At least you made a smart move on your part, unless you want to face the wrath of Anzu." Responded Yugi, as a slight smile appeared on his face, finding it humorous that Anzu was able to talk down to a CEO.

Back at the Ishtar's home, Anzu was still struggling of how to explain everything she has seen to Isis.

"Anzu, tell me, what happened when you were back in Ancient Egypt?"

Anzu took in a deep breath and started explaining from the beginning to the end. Meeting Shadi, going through time and the horrible battle that took both Atem's and her past self lives.

"Anzu, I am so sorry you had to go through all that."

"At least my questions were answered." Anzu grabbed the Millennium Necklace around her neck. "However, one question from my past was never solved."

"What is that?"

"After Atem sacrificed himself and sealed his soul away with Zork's within the Millennium Puzzle**, a **white light emerged from the Puzzle and flew straight up into the sky, disappearing among the stars. Shadi told me that I would find the answers here in my time."

Isis knew what the light was, and unfortunally she knew she couldn't tell her friend anything. "I am sorry, Anzu. You have to find that out for yourself."

Anzu's eyes shot wide open, knowing that Isis knew what the light was. "Isis, you know what it was. Why can't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry Anzu. There is a reason why Shadi told you it was up to you to find out. The only clue I can give you is follow your heart."

Anzu lowered her head, feeling deep down that she knew Isis was right. It was her duty to find out. She came this far and she was not about to stop now. "I understand Isis."

Anzu stood up from the couch. "I think I am ready to go back home now."

"Are you sure?" Asked Isis.

"Yes. I am ready to finish my mission." Responded Anzu.

Isis agreed with her friend as both of them left and drove straight towards the airport.

"Good-bye Isis. Thank you for everything." Responded Anzu, as she gave her friend a warm hug and walked towards the airport lobby.

"Have a safe trip Anzu." Yelled Isis, as she watched her friend disappeared among the crowd of the airport lobby. _"I hope you find your answer."_

**So my fan readers. Can you guess what that bright light that emerged from the ****Millennium Puzzle represents? Let me know what you think in your reviews. Thanks again.**


	24. Chapter 24: An Unexpected Situation

**Chapter 24: An Unexpected Situation**

Anzu woke up to the sound of the flight attendant.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, we are approaching our destination to Tokyo, Japan in a few minutes. Please fasten your seat belts and thank you for flying with us." Announced the flight attendant.

It seemed like forever for Anzu, since she left Egypt. She glanced outside the plane's window, viewing the scenery of Japan, as the lights from the city lit up the night sky.

The plane finally landed upon Tokyo Airport. Anzu grabbed her luggage as she made her way through the crowd of the airport lobby and finally made it outside.

"Taxi." Yelled Anzu, as she waved her arm to get one of the taxi drivers their attention.

"_Almost home. I can't wait to get into bed and put this whole day behind me." _The taxi driver finally pulled up to the front of Anzu's house. Anzu paid the taxi driver, grabbed her luggage and walked towards the front door.

Anzu was so tired from the trip, she didn't notice that there was a shadowing figure standing at her front door. Sound of footsteps got her attention. "Who's there?"

Slowly appearing from the shadows, stood the one person she didn't want to see, without wanting to scream. _"Oh God please. Not now."_

For a moment, their eyes met as rancid emotions still soared in her chest at the thought of him. She could not surpass the face that appeared in front of her. All she saw was him-his past self of what he did.

"Anzu, we need to talk." Seto approached Anzu, as she tried to avoid eye contact.

"Seto, I am tired and right now, I am not in the mood to talk." Stated Anzu as she manage to walk pass him, however was stopped in her tracks, as Seto grabbed her arm and turned her around, facing him.

"You promise we would talk, if I came back to Japan with Yugi. What happened in Egypt?"

"Seto, I don't want to talk about it right now. Please, I just want to be left alone." Yelled Anzu, as she focused her eyes on the ground, avoiding Seto's face. Tears began to blur her vision. She shut her eyes desperately, wanting them to go away. "Please let me go."

"No, not until you talk to me." Yelled Seto, as his grip on Anzu's arms became tighter. Anzu was struggling to free herself from him. However, he was too strong, and his hold on her, was too great.

Anzu turned her face towards his as tears spilled down her cheeks. "Seto, stop! You're hurting me."

In matter of seconds, Seto's grip on Anzu finally retreated as Anzu pulled free from him. Seto stepped back in shock, realizing what he had done. He stared at his hands; ashamed at what he did to the woman he loves. Seto looked up into Anzu scared eyes. "Anzu, I am so sorry. Tears stared to form in his eyes. "Please forgive me."

Anzu stared back into Seto's blue eyes. The emotion he was expressing within them. It froze her to the bone. Seeing emotional tears stream down his face, was something Anzu thought she would never see. All the time, she knew Seto; he never once showed any kind of affection towards another. His heart has always seemed cold, like it was completely cover in ice.

"Anzu…?" Seto started to approach the scared, confused woman slowly, as Anzu started to back away slowly. Being near him right now was to confusing for Anzu to cope with.

"Seto…please, stay away from me." Stated Anzu. "You are not yourself and it is scaring me."

"You're right Anzu. I am not myself. However, what I just now did to you…you have to believe me…I didn't mean to hurt you. Don't you realize how much I care for you?"

Anzu kept stepping backgrounds while Seto kept approaching her. He finally realized the intoxicating effect she had on him. He wanted her, more than he could explain. He wanted to feel her, every part of her warm flesh.

Anzu continued moving away from Seto, until she felt her back against the front door. "I mean it Seto…stay back." stated Anzu, as she reached for her house key, in her pocket. Anzu manage to unlock the door as she tried to run in, however Seto grabbed her again and closed the door behind them.

Anzu found her back pressed against a wall, inside of her home. Anzu's eyes widen in surprise when Seto started kissing her, while his hands started exploring her body.

Seto broke the kiss as he placed his hand on her face. "Please…don't resist me Anzu." Seto continued to look deep within Anzu's blue eyes. "Don't you understand? I can make you the happiest woman in the world." A soft smile appeared on Seto's lips, as he slowly leans back down and gently placed his lips on Anzu's once again. Anzu tried to fight against the kiss; however, his embrace on her was to strong as he pulled her body closer to his.

She could feel his desire for her as he continued to give butterfly kisses against her neck and along her collarbone. She closed her eyes as hot tears started to fall down her cheeks. Suddenly she felt one of Seto's hands approaching her chest. He placed his hand on her right breast, squeezing it gently, making Anzu gasp.

More hot tears filled her eyes, while Seto continued to cover her body with his. A tear fell on his hand. Seto looks up suddenly and sees Anzu crying. "Why are you crying?" All of this confused him. "All I want to do is make you happy."

Another tear fell off Anzu's face and unto the Millennium Necklace, wrapped around her neck. The tear caused the necklace to glow, however only Seto was able to see. _"What is happening?"_ The light from the necklace grew more intense, flashing a beam of light towards his eyes. Fast flashes of images were imprinted within his mind. _"What are these images?" _At that moment, flashes from Anzu's past life ran through, deep within his mind. First, he saw her sitting in the Palace Garden, him watching from afar; seeing him kissing her by the Nile River, and seeing her body cover in blood.

The light from the Millennium Necklace, retreated from his eyes, and became dormant. Seto released his grasp upon Anzu, as she collapsed on her knees, shaking, wrapping her arms around her chest. She heaved a sigh of relief.

Seto stood there in silences as his body became frozen. He looked down at the trembling woman, kneeling down upon the floor, curling herself into a ball, covering any shame she was feeling within her soul. "Anzu…I am so sorry. I didn't know."

Anzu looked up, gazing into Seto's trembling eyes, her own fear reflecting in them. She couldn't stop the tears that kept overflowing in her eyes, as cold words came upon her lips. "What are you talking about?"

Seto stared at Anzu's tearstained face. The look she was expressing, deep within her blue eyes, was both fear and cold as ice. If looks could kill, he would be dead and buried six feet under. He couldn't help wonder of what could have happened to Anzu in Ancient Egypt and why there was that sudden fear, clutching at his heart.

Seto's eyes snapped shut as he clenched his fist. "Anzu…please forgive me." Those were Seto's last words before he left Anzu's side and walked out the front door, leaving the door wide open.

Anzu slowly got up from the ground and walk over to shut door. Still shaken from earlier, she couldn't help feel that something unexplained happened here. Anzu looked down at her Millennium Necklace and wondered. _"What is something you did?" _Anzu didn't want to think too much on it, only that she was glad that it was over.

Anzu walked up the stairs towards her bathroom, to take a nice warm shower, to wash away all that has happened to her in the last couple of days. She removed her clothes and got into the shower. As the warm water covered her body, she couldn't seem to wash away the shame of letting Seto touch her like that. She knew deep down, that this Seto, in this life, was not to blame for his past life. However, him kissing her and caressing her body without her consent, made all the painful memories of her past life come back. Now every time she sees Seto, she only sees Priest Seto's face. Of what he did and how he tried to claim her as his in Ancient Egypt.

Anzu got out of the shower and dried herself off. She walked into her bedroom, towards her dresser, pulled out white panties, blue pajama bottoms and a white tank top, and got dress. As she finished brushing out her shoulder length brown hair, she heard the doorbell. _"Now what?"_

As Anzu walked down the stairs, towards the front door, a thought came to her. _"What if it's Seto again?" _Anzu walked down the rest of stairs slowly as she approached closer to the door. The doorbell rang again. Anzu froze at the bottom of the stairs.

Anzu gripped tightly on the stair banister. Fear began to rush through her body again. The doorbell rang again. Anzu's heart clenched. Her breathing came in fast as her heart raced. She knew she would have to face him again and this time she will not let him get the best of her. She builds whatever courage she had within her soul and approached the door.

She firmly places her hand on the doorknob and slowly turns it. Ready to face him, she opens the door wide open and there standing in front her was someone she didn't expect. Her eyes shot wide open from shock ness.

**I am going to stop here. I know, you probably all hate me right now. However, don't worry, I will update within the next two weeks or sooner. Just for fun, can any of you guess who Anzu's mysteries visitor is. Who do you want it to be? You will find out in the next chapter. Take care.**


	25. Chapter 25: A Lover's Confession

**Chapter 25: A Lover's Confession**

**To all my fan readers, I apologize for the delay on updating my story. There was a family emergency that delayed me for over a week. Do not worry, everything is fine now. Therefore, here is the next chapter. Enjoy and let me know what you think. Thanks again.**

Anzu straightened herself, trying to keep her bearing when she saw the one person she didn't expect to be standing at her front door. _"Yugi!"_

Yugi meet Anzu's eyes. He had a slight confusion on his face, noticing the look Anzu was giving him. "Anzu, are you ok?"

Anzu finally snapped out of her trance and responded back to her long time friend. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't expect you would show up at my door this late at night."

Yugi glanced at the grandfather clock that was behind Anzu and notice it was a few minutes past midnight. "I'm sorry Anzu. But there is something I need to talk to you about that can't wait." Yugi stood there in suspense, hoping Anzu would invite him in, so they can talk.

Anzu looked up into his eyes. "Umm…ok. Come in." Anzu stepped aside to let her friend in, wondering what was so important that couldn't wait until morning. She closed the door behind her and followed Yugi in the living room.

Anzu sat down right next to Yugi on one of the couches. The room was silent. Yugi had his hands placed on his knees, with his head down, struggling to say what was in his heart.

Anzu looked at her friend with a concern look on her face. All the years she has known him, he was known to be shy and timid around people, but never around her. He was able to tell her anything, no matter how embarrassing or serious it was. They have always shared that special bond where no secrets were kept from each other.

"Yugi, what is it you want to tell me?" Anzu placed a gently hand on Yugi's shoulder, hoping to give him some courage of what it is, he is struggling to tell her.

Yugi twitched his shoulder before he parted his lips to speak. "Anzu…we have been friends for a long time now… and just recently…I feel…" Yugi passed.

Anzu's heart started to race, beating against her rib cage. She had a sinking feeling that this conversation had to do of what happened the other night at his house. When they fell asleep and woke up next to each other with an embarrassing situation, wondering if they shared a dream, caused by the Millennium Necklace.

Yugi kept his head down, avoiding any eye contact. Anzu knew in her heart that her dear friend was struggling to form the words, so she decided to help him, in the best way she knew.

She placed a gentle hand under Yugi's chin, directing his eyes towards hers and let some comforting words to form on her lips. "Yugi, it's me. You know you can tell me anything. Please tell me what is troubling you." Anzu kept her eyes on contact with Yugi's; assuring him that she is there for him.

The room stayed silent for a few more seconds until Yugi finally had enough courage to finish his sentence earlier. "What I was trying to say is…we have been friends since we were kids…and just recently…I realized something very strongly within my heart." Yugi passed to take in a deep breath. "This is hard for me to say because you are and always have been very important to me and I never had enough courage to tell you what was within my heart and every time I had the courage to tell you, something or someone has kept me from saying it."

Anzu felt her heart beating faster within her chest. Listening to Yugi's words, made her wonder if the person she knew all of her life, has kept a secret from her all this time, something he was too scared to tell her. Anzu's body tighten, anxiety waiting for Yugi to finish his speech.

"What I am trying to say Anzu…I…I love you." Anzu gasped as her eyes widened. "I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember. Ever since the day, I saw you sitting on the swing set alone, on the school's playground.

Anzu remembered that day when she first met Yugi. They were both in first grade and she was new in school and didn't have any friends. Yugi was the first person who made friends with her and they have been best friends ever since. While deep in thought, she didn't notice Yugi was staring at her, hoping for her reaction to his confession for her.

"Anzu?" Yugi kept his eyes on her, waiting for her to respond.

Anzu came out of her thoughts, as she looked back at the man in front of her. She opens her mouth, trying to respond, but nothing but air escaped her lips. She didn't know where to start on how to respond to Yugi's confession. Deep down within her soul, she was still in love with Atem, even though he has been dead for centuries and he was just a spirit, sharing her best friend's body. How could she return the same feelings when she is in love with another? After what she has seen in her visions and visiting her past life, sharing a special bond with the man she loves, how can she move on?

Anzu met Yugi's eyes. She took in a deep breath, trying to form the right words. "Yugi…I…I…" Before she could finish her sentence, she felt a strong presence approaching. A cold chill surrounded her and yet it felt warm at the same time. At that moment, she found herself seeing Atem sitting right next beside her, staring deep within her eyes.

Anzu's eyes widen as hot tears began to fill her eyes. There he was…sitting right next to her. The man she remembers so well. His features were the same since the last time she saw him in Ancient Egypt. She threw her arms around Atem's body, burying her face within his toned chest. She felt his arms wrapped around her, embracing her tightly. Even though she had just seen him and felt him recently in her past life, to her it seemed a lot longer than that.

"Anzu?"

Anzu eyes shot wide open. She realized the voice from the person that was holding her was not Atem's, but Yugi's. She shot up from her position, staring at the person in front of her. Expecting to see her friend in front of her, it was still Atem's, but with Yugi's voice.

"Anzu…what's wrong?"

Anzu became frozen in her place with a confused look on her face. _"What is going on?"_ Atem was still sitting there as clear as day, sitting beside her. However, she is hearing from Atem's lips Yugi's voice. She raised her hand, to touch Atem's face, making sure she wasn't imagining it. She was about to caress his face, until she was stopped by flashes of images appearing in front of her. Atem's face was changing back and forth from his face and Yugi's. The images kept flashing back and forth at great speed, until it started to slow down. The images final stopped, showing Yugi's face as the last image.

Anzu's heart clenched. She found herself still staring at Yugi, not blinking, while her body began to tremble from all the fear and confusion that was building inside of her. A gentle hand upon her shoulder, stared to bring her back from her trance as she looked into Yugi's deep violet eyes. At that moment, her heart started to beat loudly within her chest and at the same time, it felt warm. She could feel a warm sensation flow within her body. Deep within her soul, she had a strong feeling that her heart was trying to tell her something. _"Wait, could it be?"_

She started to remember, what Isis told her... "_Follow your heart." _At that moment, the Millennium Necklace started to glow once again around her neck. Both Yugi and Anzu could see the light around the necklace glow more intense. The couple both looked at each other and back down at the necklace. Anzu and Yugi were about to touch the necklace until…the doorbell rang. The light disappeared from the necklace. Both Yugi and Anzu retreated from touching the necklace as they turned their attention towards sound of the doorbell, as it rang again, echoing within Anzu's home.

"_Now what?" _thought Anzu as the doorbell kept ringing. She turned her attention towards Yugi. "I will be right back."

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Yugi, thinking it wasn't safe to answer the door at this late hour.

"I will be fine." Responded Anzu as she left her friend's side.

Anzu walked slowly towards the front door, as many thoughts ran through her mind, thinking who would be at her door at this late hour. Anzu grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it. Without having a chance to open the door all the way, a figure pushed the door wide open and let himself in, within Anzu's home, almost knocking Anzu off her balance.

As Anzu was able to catch her balance, she finally got a chance to see whom the figure was standing in front of her. A sour sensation soared through her chest, annoying her to no end as she gripped firmly on the doorknob, about ready to rip it off the door itself. "Seto…what the hell are you doing here?"

"Anzu, we need to talk."

Anzu carefully closed the door, even though deep down she wanted to rip it off the wall and beat Seto with it. "There's nothing to talk about."

"I apologize for earlier, but there was another reason why I came to see you, something important that might interest you." Responded Seto, as he looked at the annoyed Anzu standing in front of him, hoping she won't go postal on him, while at the same time, he tried to keep his lust for her under control.

"There is nothing that you can say that will interest me. Now get out before I escort you out personally…head first." Responded Anzu, as she pointed towards the front door.

Seto started to laugh from Anzu's statement. "Well it looks like someone has stronger feelings for me."

"Don't think for one minute that you had any affect of what my feelings are towards you." Responded Anzu, as she approached closer to Seto.

"So then, what effect did I have on you?" asked Seto.

"Other than my upchuck reflex…nothing." Responded Anzu.

Seto stepped closer to Anzu until his face was inches away from Anzu's. "You have to believe me, I am sorry for the way I acted towards you earlier. But honestly, you did feel something for me when we kissed."

Anzu blood boiled even more within her body. "First of all, you kissed me, and second of all, I am starting believe you are self-assured with yourself. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Seto responded with a slight chuckle upon his lips. "Actually, I tell myself that every day."

"Anzu is everything ok?" asked Yugi, as he entered the room where Anzu and Seto stood.

Anzu froze in her place. _"Yugi, no. Go back, go back."_

Yugi entered the room and found the woman he loves with his rival. Yugi and Seto stared each other down, as if they were testing to see who would drop dead first.

"Kaiba!"

"Yugi!"

Anzu looked up towards her ceiling. _"Why me?"_

**Ok, I will stop here for now. I have the next chapter almost done, so I will have it posted here within a few days. Please review.**


	26. Chapter 26: Tears She Cried

**Chapter 26: Tears She Cried **

The two men in Anzu's life kept their eyes glued on one of another, staring each other with a cold stare, without blinking. Anzu could not move, as fear laced up her spine.

"What are you doing here Yugi?" growled Seto.

"I am here to talk to Anzu about something very important." Replied Yugi coldly. "What are you doing here Kaiba?"

"I came back to talk to Anzu about important matters as well." Replied Seto, as his stare became colder.

"Came back? What are you talking about?" demanded Yugi.

Anzu froze, confused by the situation that stood before her, as Yugi and Seto continued to argue. How did it come to this? Her best friend and the man she cannot stand right now, arguing in front of her. Being in the middle between these two rivals, made her heart clenched. All Anzu could do is stare at them. It was eerie that all of this seemed so familiar and why there was this fear clutching at her heart.

Anzu's eyes shot wide open in fear. _"Oh no, it can't be?" _Anzu finally realized what was so familiar. History was repeating itself. She notices that Yugi and Seto were facing each other the same way as they were in the stone tablet with her behind them. The positions they were in, was the same as the tablet within Atem's sanctuary.

Anzu closed her eyes tightly, trying to hold back the pain she was feeling deep inside of herself. Witnessing history repeat itself, was too much for her to bear. The last thing she wanted to do was dredge up old painful memories. Anzu placed her hands on both side of head, trying to fight back the memories of what has happened to her in Ancient Egypt. Falling in love with Pharaoh Atem, Priest Seto lusting for her, and losing her life, by sacrificing herself to save the one person she loved with all of heart. All because of a stupid battle between two cousins and for power of Egypt.

Losing Atem, tears threatened Anzu. She felt as if the wall she had constructed around all of her painful memories, was about to fall on her and buried her in a darkness of despair and fear. She remembers she once was happy when she was in Atem's arms and feeling all the love he had for her in his soul. However, it was too painful to remember him and all that was lost to her…in the past and present. Anzu found herself staring once again at the two rivals, as they continued to argue in front of her, as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

That is it! She has had it! Anzu put the painful memories back into the far reaches of her mind and finally spoke…actually yelled.

"BOTH OF YOU JUST STOP IT." Both Yugi and Seto retreated from their argument and stare blankly at Anzu. "I HAD ENOUGH. CAN'T YOU TWO JUST GET ALONG FOR ONCE? DO YOU WANT HISTORY TO REPEAT ITSELF?" Anzu found herself staring at the two confused men standing before her, realizing that she may gone to far with this. Never once in her life has she screamed at anybody like this. She collapsed onto her knees, as hot tears kept falling down her face and onto the floor.

"Anzu?" Yugi looked down at the woman he loves, trembling on the floor. All the years he has known her, he never seen her, this scared of anything in her life. All he could do was stare at her. All he wanted to do is hold her tightly within his arms and tell her that everything will be all right. However, he knew deep down there was nothing he could do or say, that would take her fear away. He approached her, hoping to comfort her, but she told him to stay back. Tears filled his eyes, killing him within his soul, knowing there was nothing he could do to help her.

"What did you mean if we want history to repeat itself?" asked Seto, as fear and worries filled his body, seeing the woman he loves curled up into a ball on the cold floor.

Anzu took in a deep breath, trying to gain control of her raging emotions. Anzu parted her lips, trying to speak, however only a stuttering whisper escaped her lips. "You…you don't know what I…I…saw and experienced. Grief and…and…despair. So…so much hate, loss and…and…and…blood." Anzu buried her face within knees, pressed against her chest.

Hearing Anzu's words froze Yugi to the bone. Seto understood what Anzu was talking about, after what the Millennium Necklace showed him earlier that day. Seeing Anzu's body covered in blood.

Yugi lowered his head as he clenched his fist. "Anzu I am so sorry that I caused you so much pain." Anzu looked up, seeing her best friend, avoiding eye contact as she saw tears fall down his face. He turned around and walked out of Anzu's house, his heart breaking with every step he took.

"Yugi…wait." Yelled Anzu. However, she was too late. He was long gone. She stayed in her position on the floor, feeling ashamed and guilty that caused Yugi so much pain.

"Well now that he's gone, we can be alone." Stated Seto as he approached Anzu.

Anzu looked up noticing that the man she despised right now was approaching in her territory. She could feel the rage building within her. "Stay away from me Seto."

Seto stopped in his tracks. "Anzu, why won't you let me be near you?"

Anzu wrapped herself with her arms, tightly; as she continued to shake from all the fear and loneliness, she was feeling deep within her soul. Seto once again tried to approach her slowly and this time, Anzu didn't stop him. She was too exhausted from all the tears she shed from her eyes. Seto kneeled down and gently wrapped his arms around the frightened woman.

He would stare at her until he grew fatigued. He would hold her in his arms, as if he was apologizing, and beg her to tell him what was wrong. Anzu would burst into more tears, and he would hold her until she was done, and then he would resume staring into silent beauty of her face.

As Seto held her, Anzu snuggled into Seto's toned chest, as her tears ran dry. He pulled her into a desperate hug and inhaled her sweet scent. The urge to taste her was so strong, that he could barely keep it under control. His blood aroused at the thought of her flesh pressed against his own…he imagined her taste; sweet scent, her lips pressed against his… he needed her.

Anzu began to come out of her trance and she knew that she was not alone. She could hear his breathing, fragmented and rapid. Anzu pulled back from her holder's chest and found herself staring into Seto's blue eyes as his eyes reflect in hers. She realized there was kindness expressed in Seto's eyes, something she never thought she would see or even that Seto was capable of such emotions.

Seto, unable to help himself, moved towards Anzu and took her in his arms and without a word; he bent his head and kissed her. Anzu felt more tears run down her cheeks, when she thought there was no more tears to shed. As Seto continued to kiss her, for some reason she didn't try to fight back. She wasn't sure if she was in shock or was too exhausted from all that has happened.

Seto continued to kiss her passionately. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Without hesitation, Anzu parted her lips, accepting Seto's invitation. Seto moaned lightly as he deepened the kiss and embracing her up against his body. Her eyes watered and her heart pounded with denial. She wanted to retreat from the kiss, but could not. She knew this wasn't herself. What power did Seto have over her?

Deep in thought she didn't realized that Seto was starting to explore her body. Anzu's sweet scent had strengthened his arousal. He had wanted her, more than he could explain. He continued to explore every inch of her mouth with his tongue as his hand traveled towards her left breast, giving it a gentle squeeze through Anzu's shirt, while his other hand explored around her inner thighs. Anzu's eyes widened as she grabbed Seto's wrists, pushing him off her as she sat up.

Anzu straighten her shirt as she covered herself from the shame she was feeling. She slowly stands up from the cold floor and looks down at Seto. "Please Seto…I can't." Anzu closed her eyes tightly, trying to hold back any more tears within her blue eyes.

Seto stands up from the floor as well and pulls Anzu into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry Anzu…I didn't mean to hurt you." Seto retreated from the embraced. He looks at her tearstained face, as her blue eyes reflected within his. For a moment, their eyes met, and a soft smile played across his lips. He pressed his body against hers, and caressed her brown hair. He bent his head down to her ear, still pressing her tightly against him. Slowly, in a seductive voice, he whispered in her ear that made her skin crawl. "I am in love with you Anzu Mazaki and I want you."

Anzu's eyes snapped open as she pulls herself away from Seto's embrace. She found herself just staring at Seto in front of her as a cold chill ran up her spine. "What are you talking about Seto? What are you feeling is not love, its lust."

Seto started to approach the confused woman as he spoke. "You're wrong Anzu." Seto continued to approach Anzu, as she stood there frozen as if her feet were stuck to the ground. "I know it's hard to believe, but I have fallen in love with you and I can't bear to be apart from you any longer." Seto finally reach where Anzu stood, until his face was a few inches away from hers. He placed his hands upon her shoulders as he continued to gaze at her face. "Please be mine." Seto bent his head to kiss her once again.

However, Anzu stopped him by placing her right hand upon his lips as she lifted her left hand and knocked Seto's hands off her shoulders, as she backed away from him. "I'm sorry Seto, but I can't be with anyone. I am leaving for New York in less than two months to follow my dream." Anzu turned herself away from Seto, with her back facing him. She folded her arms as she parted her lips to speak her last words to him. "So please, let me be."

Anzu closed her eyes, hoping Seto would leave. Suddenly, she felt two warm hands on her shoulders as she felt hot breath upon her neck. Anzu froze. Seto's hands slid down her arms, finally wrapping his arms around her waist as he gently kissed her neck with butterfly kisses. Anzu stiffened more. Seto moved his head slowly up her neck until she felt his hot breath upon her ear, as he whispered another message upon his lips. "If everything goes well, you probably won't have to leave."

Anzu's eyes shot open. Seto slowly turned her around, facing him. Anzu stared slightly at him, not able to speak. She shook her head and final spoke. "What are you talking about Seto? What do you mean I wouldn't have to leave?"

Seto stared softly at Anzu's confused face, as he responded. "That is the reason I came back tonight. Come to my office tomorrow at 2pm and your questions will be answered."

"What…but why?" Seto stopped her from finishing her sentence by putting his index finger on her mouth.

Seto placed a gentle kiss on Anzu's forehead, before he said his last words for tonight. "I will see you tomorrow." Seto turned around, walking out of her house, leaving Anzu standing there confused.

Anzu finally came too, walked over to the front door, and locked it. Anzu leaned her back on the front door as her mind wandered. _"Why is this happening to me? Can my night get anymore confusing?" _Anzu snapped out of her thoughts and walked up the stairs towards her bedroom.

A half an hour has past since Seto left her house. Lying down on her bed, not able to sleep, thinks about how her life has became so confusing since she received the Millennium Necklace. Many of her visions have been answered from her past life, but still there is one thing that was still bothering her. _What was that light that emerges from the Millennium Puzzle after Atem sealed his soul away?_ Anzu placed her hand upon the necklace.

What she did know was that her days were almost as lonely as the nights.

While deep in thought, she heard a tapping sound, echoing within her bedroom. Her eyes darted across the room, seeking the origin of the sounds. Anzu slowly sat up from her bed, as the tapping noise continued to echo in her room. She saw a shadow reflecting on her walls. She whirled around, her heart beating wildly within her chest as she found the source of the shadow. Someone was standing outside her balcony. Her bedroom curtains worked as a shield from revealing the person. Anzu approached her balcony slowly, as the hand of fear squeezed her heart, ready to face who was behind her curtains.

**I know…a cliffe. Please don't hate me. I will update by this weekend...I hope. LOL. Please review.**


	27. Chapter 27:Absence Makes The Heart Grow

**Chapter 27: Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder**

Anzu approached the balcony curtains slowly, ready to do "tae kwon do" on whoever dared to tap on her window doors, this late of night. Anzu placed her hands on each side of the curtains ready to unveil her intruder. In a split second, she opens the curtains faster than the wind and there standing before her, was a familiar face she knew all to well.

Anzu placed her hand over her heart, trying to calm it down from a heart attack and look at her visitor before her. She opened the double glass doors and gazed at the person in from of her as the moonlight shined on him.

"Yugi, you nearly gave me a heart attack?"

Yugi looked at the woman in front of him as the moonlight shined on her face, showing every beautiful feature, as her blue eyes shined like a pair of sapphires. "I'm sorry that I scared you Anzu. I saw your bedroom light on and I thought it would be ok for me to climb up to your balcony like I used to when we were kids."

Anzu remember that Yugi used to visit her a lot during the late hours of the night, by climbing up the side of her house and tapping on her glass doors and they would talk outside her bedroom. They would sit on the chairs that she had on her balcony, talking about everything and anything, while they enjoyed the cool breeze the wind had to offer them. Although, it has been years since Yugi visited her on her balcony, greeting her with a smile on his face. However, this time Yugi didn't greet her with a smile, but a sad face.

"Yugi, what's wrong?"

Yugi looked up at Anzu as he parted his lips to speak. "I came back to apologize for earlier. I couldn't leave things like that. It hurt me to see you in so much pain."

Anzu saw the sadness in Yugi's eyes, knowing how much it must have hurt him to see her cry her soul out. She knew his feelings were reflected in his eyes. "I am so sorry Yugi. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was in a lot of pain that was building inside of me that I couldn't shake away." Tears slipped from her cheeks silently onto the balcony floor. A cool breeze whispered around them as their eyes made contact. Her blue eyes glowed at him while his violet eyes glowed back.

Yugi placed his hand gently upon Anzu's face, using his thumb to wipe her tears away. Anzu signed lightly and then smile at him, while he smiled back. As Anzu looked deep within Yugi's eyes, she could not believe how much her best friend resembled her love…Atem, even now with the moon shining upon him, showing every line and features of his face. Even Yugi's touch reminded her of Atem. Everyday, every single day, since he returned to world of the dead, she thought of him.

Even now since she returned from her journey to the past, she knew with every bit of her being, she would never love another the way she loved him. Deep within her soul, she knew it. Some loved, others have lost love and recovered, however she knew she might never will. He was a part of her and without him in her life; her days were lonely as her nights.

"Anzu?"

Anzu came out of her deep thoughts and looked at the man in front of her. "Yes Yugi…what is it?"

Yugi gazed at Anzu's eyes, knowing she was hurting and he wanted to do whatever he can to help her. "I hope I am not being to forward, but can I come in? It looks like you could use some company."

Honestly, deep down Anzu wanted to be alone; however, she knew she had enough lonely nights. Maybe having her best friend's company is what she needs to break the habit. Anzu looked up at Yugi and responded to his question. "I guess I could use the company. Come on in." Anzu stepped aside, letting Yugi walk into her bedroom. Anzu closed the two double glass doors and locked them.

Anzu turned around and found Yugi sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at her. Seeing Yugi sitting on her bed, reminder her of the dream she and Yugi shared, when she thought she was sharing a passionate moment with Atem. A slight blush came upon her face, but she retreated it as fast as it came, so Yugi would not see and ask her questions.

Anzu walked over to Yugi and sat down next to him on her bed. Silence came upon the room. The couple was lost into the far reaches of their mind, not knowing what to say. Anzu stared out of her window and up at the bright full moon, with her hands trembling on her knees. Yugi brought her back to reality by placing his hand upon her clenching hands. Tears threatened Anzu eyes once again, but fought them back. The room stayed silent as Anzu fought all the pain in her heart.

Yugi placed a gentle hand on Anzu's shoulder, as she looked up into Yugi mysteries violet eyes, exactly like Atem's. Yugi broke the silence upon the room by parting his lips, whispering softly among the atmosphere. "Anzu please talk to me. What happened when your soul was in Ancient Egypt? Please, let me help you."

Anzu swallowed. She looked into Yugi's eyes as she spoke. "I don't want to give myself anymore heartache and I don't want to bring you into my problems.

Yugi looked at Anzu's expression and knew that she was terrified to tell him, without wanting to worry him. "Anzu, you don't have to worry about me. You know me better than that. Remember what we went through on our journeys with Atem. How many times we came across bad situations, but we always came through it?"

She didn't want to bother him with her problems, but she knew he needs to know what she went through and why she is hurting. She may have lost Atem, but at least she has a good friend like Yugi to help her through hard times like this. Anzu took in a deep breath and slowly explained everything she has seen, what she went through, the heartache she had to face and what she did to save Atem from his demise.

Yugi's eyes shot wide open as he coped with all this new information that Anzu told him. He couldn't even imagine how much Anzu was hurting and why she was so scared to even talked about it. Yugi retreated from his shock ness, since he didn't want to worry Anzu even more or bring her more heartache.

The room became silent again, until Anzu found herself pulled into Yugi's arms as he embraced her. Feeling Yugi embracing her reminded her of Atem once again. Even Yugi's touch and warmth was the same as Atem's. She buried her face unto Yugi's toned chest as she held him back, desperately clinging. She couldn't even speak. Yugi closed his eyes tightly, as he embraced her more, an inner plea to keep her by his side.

Anzu opened her eyes as she slowly pulled away from Yugi's embraced, realizing that it wasn't Atem she was embracing. Also remembering Atem, made her realized that was one more information she forgot to tell Yugi about her journey to the past. "Yugi there is one more information I forgot to mention about my journey to the past and it has been bugging me since I returned."

Yugi looked back at Anzu as he spoke. "What is it?"

Anzu took in a deep breath, knowing it was hard to relive the terrible incident she encountered. "After Atem sacrificed himself by sealing both his soul and Zork's soul inside the Millennium Puzzle forever, a white light emerge from the Puzzle, shot up into the sky, disappearing." Anzu took in another deep breath to finish her sentence. "Shadi told me that I would find the answer here and Isis told me that if I want to find the answer, to follow my heart. Do you know what it means Yugi?"

Yugi stared at Anzu, knowing that he was going to disappointed her, since he had no clue to what the bright light meant. He parted his lips as he responded to her question. "I'm sorry Anzu. I don't know what that means. The only clue you have it what Isis told you."

Anzu looked down, frustrated that she came to a dead end once again. "Follow my heart? What did Isis meant by that? How am I supposed to solve this if I don't know where to start to look?"

It hurt Yugi to see Anzu like this. He didn't even know where to start or say that could help her…except one thing that came to his mind. He pulled Anzu once more into a desperate hug as he caressed her soft hair. "I am sorry you are hurting. I wish there was something I can do?"

Anzu slowly released herself from Yugi's arms, straightened up and looked into Yugi's caring eyes. Until this moment, she never thought how much she cared for Yugi, maybe even more than a friend. She felt a warm sensation flow through her body as she gazed into Yugi's handsome eyes. Anzu closed her eyes, as a tear fell down her cheek once again. She felt a couple of warm hands gently on each side of her face. Anzu's eyes shot wide-open, finding Yugi smiling at her as he caressed her face. Yugi's heart started to beat faster within his chest as his eyes gazed into hers, with his love reflecting in her own. Unable to help himself, he moved slowly towards her and kissed her with all the love he was feeling within his heart.

Anzu felt her heart beating faster within her chest as well as she kissed Yugi back. Yugi moaned lightly as he pressed her up against him. Anzu began to feel his heart beating against her chest, until both of their heartbeats were in harmony with one another. The warmth from her heart started to flow through every part of her body, realizing that she never wanted the kiss to end. Realizing that maybe, she will be able to love again.

At that very moment, the Millennium Necklace around Anzu's neck started to glow once again. Yugi and Anzu retreated from their kiss and stared at the necklace. The couple both looked at each other and back down at the necklace as the light from the necklace glowed more intense. Anzu and Yugi slowly placed their hands upon the necklace and at that moment, the light covered Anzu's bedroom in a blanket of white light.

Anzu and Yugi finally came too by opening their eyes and found themselves floating what seemed like space. Stars surrounded them as far as they could see. A blast of light blinded their vision and as the light retreated, there standing before them was Shadi.

Yugi's eyes shot wide open from shock as Anzu kept a calm face, knowing there was a reason why Shadi was here and why the Millennium Necklace brought them here.

"Shadi what is going on?" asked Yugi.

"Why did the Millennium Necklace bring us here Shadi?" asked Anzu.

Shadi stared at the couple with a calm face as he spoke. "You were brought here to have your questions answered and I am here to guide you."

Anzu was confused by this, Yugi even more. "But Shadi, why were we both brought here? I thought it was up to me to solve the last clue on my journey?"

"There is a reason for that Anzu." Responded Shadi, as he continued to explain the situation. "Isis and I kept a close contact with one another. We were close in out past lives when we were one of the six priests that served Pharaoh Atem 3,000 years ago. She informed me that she told you to follow you heart to find your answers. Yugi is the main key to your past and letting him into your heart guide you two here."

"I am still confused Shadi." Responded Anzu.

"How am I the main key to Anzu's past life?" asked Yugi.

Shadi approached the couple as he responded to their questions. "What I am about to show you will help you understand. The road waits to guide you on your path, if you are willing. Listen to the voices inside you, which will lead your souls on the right path. Believe in what you see, don't turn away. Somewhere in time, the truth awaits you and your spirits will know what it has to do. Now, understand, there will not be another chance and there's no turning back when your destiny is calling." Shadi reached his hand out to the couple. "Are you ready to face to what awaits you?"

Anzu and Yugi faced each other and then back at Shadi. They both nodded excepting Shadi's invitation. Yugi and Anzu grabbed each other hands and then grabbed Shadi's hands. A bright light covered them, as they disappeared within time and space.

**To all my fan readers, thanks for the reviews and I will update as soon as I can. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update. Just kidding. LOL. Of course, many reviews helps inspired me to update faster. Can you guess where Shadi is taking Yugi and Anzu and what awaits them? I like to see your theories in your reviews. Take care. Bye for now.**


	28. Chapter 28: Souls

**Chapter 28: Souls**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a busy week. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is a long one.**

Yugi and Anzu found themselves flying through a time vortex with Shadi in front of them, guiding them to where their destiny awaits them. Upon approaching their destination, Anzu felt a cold chill ran up her spine, knowing where Shadi was taking them was not good. A strong wind whispered around them as a heavy mist surrounded them. Among the mist, she could swear that she could hear familiar sounds in the distance. A bright light started to appear at the end of the time tunnel. While still holding Yugi's hand, her heart started to ache within her chest, as she squeezed Yugi's hand out of fear.

The light at the end of the tunnel blinded Yugi's and Anzu's vision as they went through, to what awaits them on the other side. The couple found themselves with Shadi floating in mid-air and as far as they could see, there was only whiteness and more heavy mist. Lightning flashed in the distance as the mist still hung heavy about them. As thunder echoed in the background, Anzu heard yelling in the same direction of the thunder.

Fear started to squeeze her heart, as the voices among the thunder started to get louder. She finally realized where Shadi took them. _"Why did he bring us here? Why here of all places?" _Anzu closed her eyes, as anger started to overcome her fear. Hot tears started to fill her eyes as she clenched her fist, ready to punch Shadi, for taken her to a painful past she didn't want to experience again. As anger build up within her body, she didn't realize she was squeezing Yugi's hand to a painful state.

Yugi turned his attention towards Anzu as his hand from her grip started to turn blue. "Anzu, what's wrong? You're squeezing my hand to tight."

Hearing Yugi's voice brought her out of her trance, realizing she was hurting Yugi's hand. Anzu slowly released, apologizing for hurting him, as her eyes gazed towards Shadi, while fire reflected within her blue eyes. "Shadi, why did you bring us here? Don't you think I have suffered enough? Why bring me back to a painful memory?"

"A painful memory?" asked Yugi, as he stared blankly at Anzu. "What are you talking about Anzu?"

Anzu turned around; gazing into Yugi's confused eyes. She couldn't stop the tears that began to overflow her eyes. She did not know where to start to explain the situation to her best friend. "Yugi…I…" Anzu's sentence was interrupted by loud noises that continued to get louder in the distance.

"Come, we must continue on our journey." Stated Shadi.

Anzu, couldn't even speak, let alone move. Fear took control of her body, not wanting to face her fears once again. Her body started too trembled, as her vision became blurry. Anzu shut her eyes tightly, hoping that all of this was a dream and that all of this will go away. A gentle hand upon hers brought her back to reality. Anzu's eyes snapped open, tears spilling. Her vision became clear again, as she looked down finding Yugi's hand upon hers. She looked up into those mysteries violet eyes once again, seeing Yugi with a soft smile upon his face.

"Let's go Anzu." Stated Yugi, with a gentle toned upon his lips. "You have nothing to be afraid of, as long I am with you."

"But Yugi...?" Before Anzu could finish her sentence, she found herself pulled beside Yugi, following closely behind Shadi, as they approached to what awaits them.

As they approached closer to their destination, the noises became louder as lightening continued striking on the ground, while the mist continued to build up all around them. As they finally reached their destination, they found themselves floating above a battle scene.

They were too far away, unable to see the scene clearly; however only Shadi and Anzu, knew where they were at, while Yugi was left with a confused look on his face. People yelling in the distance were the only thing that was clear enough, that the mist was unable to hide. Among the mist, two voices stand out among the yelling.

Yugi's eyes shot wide open, recognizing one of the voices among the two. "Is that Atem's voice?"

Anzu turned her gazed towards Yugi, as fear trailed up her spine. She knew that Yugi recognized their long time friend's voice. Anzu placed her hand upon her heart, trying to hold back the pain. However, it was too strong. The pain was so great it was wrenching in her chest. Yugi turned his gazed towards Anzu, fear in his eyes, reflecting in hers.

"Anzu, do you know what is going on?"

All Anzu could do is stare at him. She knew this was going to be the most agonizing situation and the most necessary to explain. She couldn't stop the tears that were overflowing in her eyes. She had to tell him. She couldn't leave him in the dark anymore that Shadi brought them to Atem's and her past life demise. "Yugi…we are…" Before Anzu could explain, Shadi teleport them to the battle scene, where they found themselves witnessing a battle between Pharaoh Atem and Priest Akunadin, standing upon Zork.

Yugi stared around in confusion trying to comprehend everything that was going on. He remembers this battle scene before, from their last journey to Ancient Egypt, trying to help Atem recover his past life. He watched closely, as Anzu kept her eyes closed from all the painful memories, while Shadi stood close to them.

"My Pharaoh. What is happening?" yelled a female voice in the distance.

Yugi turned his attention towards the new voice in the scene and witnessed a woman, resembling Anzu.

"Princess Anzu. Get out of here. It's not safe." Yelled Atem.

Yugi's eyes shot wide open. "Did Atem say Princess Anzu?" Yugi continued to watch the battle as Priest Akunadin spoke.

"I can see why you are in love with her Priest Seto. She is lovely and a good match for you my son and thanks to you, your desire will be fulfilled." Chuckled Priest Akunadin.

Yugi turned his attention, seeing Priest Seto standing in the distance.

"Seto, did you have something to do with this?" yelled Atem.

"I have nothing to do with this my Pharaoh." yelled Priest Seto.

"And now my son, your desire will be fulfilled." Yelled Priest Akunadin. "Now Zork, grant my wish. Kill Pharaoh Atem."

'PRIEST AKUNADIN, NOOOOOOOOOOO…" Yelled Priest Seto.

Zork released a huge energy blast towards Pharaoh Atem.

"ATEM, NOOOOOOOOOOOO…" yelled Princess Anzu, as she ran towards Atem.

Princess Anzu ran in front of Atem, using herself as a shield to protect him from the blast, as a light from the blast covered the entire battle scene.

As the smoke from the blast started to clear, Yugi found himself witnessing Pharaoh Atem embracing Princess Anzu's lifeless body. Yugi ran towards them. Shadi followed with Anzu walking slowly behind them, trying to hold back the pain within her heart. Yugi saw Princess Anzu covered in blood, as tears streamed down Pharaoh Atem's face and unto her body.

Yugi witnessed Anzu's last words of love to Pharaoh Atem before she died in his arms. A sharp pain flowed through Yugi's body, as tears started to blur his vision. Anzu noticed that Yugi was experiencing the same pain, as she was when she witnessed this terrible ordeal before. However, Anzu couldn't figure out why he was experiencing the same excruciating pain as she was. It was as if he was experiencing the same pain as Atem at that moment. _"What does it all mean?"_

Yugi felt his heart beating fast against his rib cage as the pain overpowered him. He collapsed onto his knees, as the pain within his soul continued to torture him. A gentle hand lay on his back and he looked up into Anzu's sad eyes, expressing the same pain as he was. Anzu helped Yugi up as she used her own body to keep Yugi's body steady.

Anzu turned her attention towards the calm Shadi standing next to the couple. "Shadi, what is going on? Why is Yugi experiencing the same reaction as I have when I was here before?"

Yugi turned his attention towards Shadi and then at Anzu, as he tried to speak while fighting against the pain. "What is happening to me Anzu?"

"Answer me Shadi." Yelled Anzu.

Shadi rolled his pale blue eyes towards the couple as he kept his head and body still. "Watch and your questions will be answered."

The sound of Atem's voice brought Yugi's and Anzu's attention witnessing Atem confronting Zork, as he gently placed the dead Princess Anzu on the ground. Atem removed the Millennium Puzzle around his neck and started chanting the words that will seal away Zork away forever.

Shadi shield Yugi and Anzu from the blast that came from theMillennium Puzzle. As the smoke from the blast cleared, Yugi was the first to see Atem's lifeless body on the ground with the Millennium Puzzle still in his hand, while Anzu closed her eyes tightly from not wanting to see Atem dead body once again. Seeing him die again wasn't something she wanted to experience again. The first time was hard enough to bear.

Yugi ran over to Atem, as he collapsed next to his long time friend's body. Anzu slowly walked towards Yugi, as she tried to fight against the pain that was torturing her soul. Tears filled Yugi's eyes, as anger started to flow within his soul. Yugi turned his attention towards Shadi as his eyes reflected fire within his violet eyes. "Shadi, why did you bring us here? What was the point to all this?"

Shadi walked towards the couple, as his lips parted. "Watch and see."

A bright light caught Yugi's attention, as well as Anzu's. A white light emerged from the Millennium Puzzle and flew straight up into the sky.

Anzu was starting to get frustrated from all this. She experienced all of this before and yet nothing has changed. This was the last thing she saw before Shadi pushed her back to her own time and yet she was still left in the dark unanswered. _"What is it that Yugi and I are supposed to see?"_

Anzu had enough. "Shadi, this is the same situation from before. I have suffered enough from all of these painful memories and now you drag Yugi into it. Enough is enough. What is the point to all of this?"

Without a word, Shadi used his magic, teleporting them into the same space continuum, where they were before. Yugi and Anzu found themselves flying through the darkest part of space, following closing behind Shadi.

"Shadi where are you taken us?" yelled Anzu, as they continued to fly faster, passing many stars and galaxies.

Shadi turned his head, facing his confused friends. "That's what we are searching for." He pointed his finger towards a bright light in the distance.

Anzu and Yugi looked up and saw the light ahead become brighter, the closer they approached. Among the distance, Anzu saw two small white bright lights traveling towards the same direction as them. The two white lights contained strong spiritual auras around them, as they continued to travel towards the bright light.

Shadi, what are those two bright lights, trailing up ahead?" yelled Anzu.

"Those are the two souls belonging to Pharaoh Atem and Princess Anzu. They are on their way to be reincarnated into new bodies." Answered Shadi.

Anzu turned her shocked gaze towards Shadi. She couldn't comprehend all of this. Atem sealed his soul within the Millennium Puzzle. Knowing that one of the two souls traveling before them couldn't belong to Atem.

"How is that possible Shadi?" yelled Anzu.

Shadi decided to not to answer any more questions until they reached their destination.

"Answer me." Yelled Anzu once again.

Without another word spoken, the group finally reached the end of their journey by passing through the bright light and waiting to see what awaits them on the other side. Anzu and Yugi slowly opened their eyes and found themselves in a crowded building with nurses and doctors walking in different directions. They noticed that they were invisible to everyone in the building, considering no one was aware of their presence.

"Where are we?" asked Anzu.

Yugi's eyes shot wide open, realizing where they were. "We are at the hospital where I was born and so were you Anzu."

Anzu looked around at the familiar building. "You're right Yugi."

Among the many voices of the hospital, Yugi heard one familiar voice shouting with pure joy, over powering the rest of the crowd. Yugi turned his attention towards the new voice as the figure finally came visible. Yugi's eyes shot wide open. "Grandpa?"

In the distance, Yugi and Anzu saw the same funny man they knew all so well, jumping up and down with joy as the words escaped his lips. "It's a boy. It's a boy. I am finally a grandfather." Next to Sugoroku Mutou, stood another man, with the same joy expression upon his face. None other than Yugi's father.

"Dad?" It was unusual for Yugi to see his father, considering he never seen him much, while growing up because he was always gone on business. Yugi and Anzu followed the two men in one of the delivery rooms and their before them in one of the beds, laid Yugi's mother holding a baby boy in her arms.

"Yugi is that you?" asked Anzu as she saw a cute new born with light yellow and red hair, curled up in a small blue blanket.

"Yes it is, but why did Shadi bring us here to the day I was born?" asked Yugi.

Shadi appeared behind them as he explained the situation to the couple. "This is the day Pharaoh Atem was reincarnated into a new body and a couple months later, so will Princess Anzu."

"What are you talking about Shadi?" asked Yugi.

"Look before you and you will see." Responded Shadi as he pointed the couple to the newborn baby.

Yugi and Anzu looked at baby Yugi and noticed a pure white light glowing from his body.

Anzu eyes widened. "Is that…?"

"Yes. That is Pharaoh Atem's spirit reborn in a new body." Shadi looked at Yugi. "You're body Yugi and soon Princess Anzu will be reborn as well…in your body Anzu."

Both Yugi and Anzu whirled around to face the man that had spoken as their hearts stopped in their chests.

"Are you saying that I am the reincarnation of Atem?" asked Yugi.

"Yes my friend." Responded Shadi.

More confusion builds up within Anzu's body trying to make sense out of all this. "It can't be possible that Yugi is the reincarnation of Atem. Don't you remember that Atem sealed his soul within the Millennium Puzzle? How do you explain that?"

"You are right Anzu. Yes, Atem did seal his soul away within the Puzzle; however do you remember the bright light that emerge from the Puzzle after the battle?"

"Yeah…so?" asked Anzu.

Shadi continued to explain the situation. "Pharaoh Atem's soul was split into two. His love for you was able to emerge from the Puzzle and be reborn into a new body to find you, while his dueling and courage part of his soul stayed within the Puzzle to keep Zork's soul maintain from ever trying to take over the world again. It was destiny that Yugi was given the Millennium Puzzle and have the Pharaoh share the same body. Since Yugi himself is the modern-day version of the Pharaoh, equal in every way, the two were brought together because they represent opposite sides of the same soul."

"But Shadi, Atem return to the world of the dead after our final dual. None of this makes any sense." Asked Yugi.

"That is the reason why I brought you two here on this day." Responded Shadi.

"What reason?" asked Anzu.

At that very moment, a bright light appeared next to Shadi and there standing before them was Atem, dressed in his Egyptian clothes. Yugi and Anzu's eyes shot wide open from shock. Seeing their long time friend standing before them made their hearts beat wildly in their chests.

Anzu felt like her legs were going to give out below her as she stared at the man she loves. "Atem? How…is this possible?"

"Atem…is that really you?" asked Yugi.

"Yes partner." Responded Atem.

"Shadi what is going on?" asked Anzu, as she tried to keep herself from collapsing from all the excitement.

"Atem is here to reunite with Yugi, as the two souls become one, once again as it was destine to be." Responded Shadi.

Both Yugi and Atem stared at each other, knowing what they must do. They both walked to each other and let their hands touch. A bright light surrounded them as the two figures merged into one.

Anzu stared at Yugi with tears in her eyes. "Yugi…is this a dream? Are you and Atem…the same person…I mean are you the reincarnation of him?"

Yugi stared at the woman he loves with gentle eyes reflecting in hers. Anzu looked deep within his handsome violet eyes and saw the same mysteries eyes she knew all to well and missed.

"It is you." Anzu ran towards Yugi and wrapped her arms around him with all the love she was feeling within her heart.

Yugi embraced her back as he whispered words into her ear. "Yes, my love, it's me. We are together again."

Shadi looked at the two happy couple as he spoke his final words to them. "My work here is done. Make sure your lives are happy as they are now forever."

Yugi and Anzu smiled at Shadi as he transported them back to their own time.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update as soon as I can. For fun, what do you want to read in the next chapter? A possible lemon, another love triangle between Anzu, Yugi and Seto or another conflict between Anzu and Seto? I would like to see your statements in your reviews. I have a good idea on the next chapter, but I would like to see what you guys came up with. Take care and thank you for reading.**


	29. Chapter 29: Two Souls Become One

**Chapter 29: Two Souls Become One**

Anzu and Yugi found themselves traveling through the same space continuum, leading them back to their time. Anzu held Yugi's hand tightly as they finally arrived to a bright light at the end of the time vortex.

Anzu and Yugi opened their eyes slowly and found themselves in Anzu's room once again. The grandfather clock in Anzu's house chimed 3 times, echoing within the halls.

"Its 3am. We have been gone for one hour." Stated Anzu, as she yawned from exhaustion. With everything that has happened in the last five hours, from the whole chaos, between Seto, Yugi and her.

"Maybe you should get some sleep." Stated Yugi.

Anzu turned her gazed towards Yugi as she placed a gentle hand upon Yugi's. "Honestly I am not that tired."

Yugi's violet eyes reflected within her blue eyes as he embraced her and took in her sweet scent. "Are you sure you don't want to rest? I know you had a long day, with everything that has happened."

Anzu embraced the man she loves back as she buried her head into his toned chest. "I'm sure. I am too happy right now to even sleep."

"So am I." Yugi bent his head and placed his lips upon hers, making her moan with ecstasy.

As Anzu kissed Yugi back with the all the love she was feeling within her soul, her mind wondered about everything that has happened. Finding out that her and Yugi were together as Pharaoh Atem and Princess Anzu in their past lives and now together again in this life, made their time together more precious. Her life had been so empty without him and now that he was there, happiness overflowed her, spilling out every crevice in her body. Her heart felt it was going to explode from all the joy she was feeling.

Anzu pulled away from the kiss as she looked at Yugi as she rested her head upon his chest. "Yugi?"

"Yes?" he responded, resting his chin upon the top of her head as he continued to hold her closely.

Anzu lifted her head from his chest as she stared at him, lost in his gaze, until she remembered what she was going to say. "I want you to know something." Anzu took in a deep breath. "With everything that has happened, I know you might have some questions about my feelings towards you, now that I know the truth about your past life as Pharaoh Atem."

Yugi looked at Anzu's eyes, feeling the same way as Anzu, wondering what she was feeling within her soul. "I was wondering when you were going to bring that topic up?"

Anzu took in a deep breath as she placed her hands upon Yugi's hands. "I won't lie to you Yugi. Yes, deep down I have been in love with Atem ever since he came into our lives…and it was hard for me when he left us to return to the world of the dead. I know deep down, I loved you since we were kids but was uncertain if it was Atem or you I loved more."

Yugi looked at Anzu with trembling eyes, hoping not to be expecting heartache.

"Upon recently, I realized something since our journey to the past. The reason why I couldn't decide who I loved more…was because you and Atem are one in the same. You and he shared the same soul and it was our love for each other that made it possible for us to find one another again. I loved the person you were back in your past life and it is who you are now that made my love for you stronger. You made feel happy and loved and it is the same happiness and love that continues to burn strongly within my soul today. I loved you as Atem, 3,000 years ago and now I love you as Yugi…today. You are my best friend and soul mate."

After hearing Anzu's words, he felt the same way about her. He loved her as Princess Anzu in the past and now…he loves her as Anzu. His love for her in the past is still as strong in this life. Yugi stared into Anzu's eyes as he spoke. "It was your love that made it possible for me to find you again. In both lives, you brought me joy and gave me peace. For the rest of my life and other lives to come, I will always love you and it will be that love that will help our souls find each other in future lives."

Anzu felt tears filling her eyes once again; instead, they were tears of joy. However, those tears of joy became tears of sadness, when a painful thought came upon her thoughts. "Our time together will become short."

Yugi stared at Anzu with confusing eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Anzu stared at Yugi with trembling eyes as she spoke. "In about a month, I will be leaving for New York to follow my dreams and now that we found each other, I will have to part from you once again."

Anzu couldn't stop crying from the pain she was feeling. It just hurt too much. Life had to be so unfair. Yugi pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. Anzu wrapped her arms around him and clutched him to her. She wanted to hold him forever. She never wanted it to end.

Yugi moved back as he stared into her blue eyes. He smiled at her and rubbed his thumb over her lips. "Don't cry Anzu. All I want to see is your smile. We will figure something out. Even though you will be leaving for New York…we will be together again." Yugi ran his hand through her silky hair. "Let's not think about the future…lets concentrate about now and how happy we are."

Yugi embraced Anzu as he let his fingers run through her soft brown hair. He could feel Anzu's heartbeat against his chest and their heartbeats in synchronized with one another. Yugi inhaled her sweet scent as he pulled her closer against his body.

Anzu looked up at Yugi as violet eyes captured blue. Yugi leaned in and kissed Anzu's lips with a soft touch. He nibbled on her lower lip asking for entrance and Anzu accepted. Deepening the kiss, Yugi gently laid Anzu on the bed and was now covering her body with his. Yugi left her lips and started to leave a trail of butterfly kisses along her neck. Hearing Anzu moaned, brought a smile upon Yugi's lips as he continued to kiss her neck and along her collarbone.

Anzu found herself intoxicated with Yugi's soft touch. He captured her lips once again with his, with each kiss becoming longer and more passionate. She embraced Yugi as her hands trailed up and down his back.

Yugi retreated from the kiss and look down at the beautiful woman in front of him. He saw a slight fear in her eyes and yet more love than she has ever shown before in her blue orbs. He leaned over and whispered softly in her ear. "Anzu…I love you and I want to make love to you. However, if you are not ready, I will understand. I am just happy being with you at last."

Hearing those words upon Yugi's lips caused her body to stiff. This was all new to her. True, she was scared that is she gives in; her innocence will be taken away. Anzu looked up at the man in front of her as she gazed into those mysteries eyes of his. It was those intense eyes, which made her fall in love with him in the first place. Now, those eyes are telling her that what he just now said to her was the truth and knew she was safe and loved. She lifted one of her hands, caressing his face and she spoke softly. "I love you and I want you. Please make love to me."

Her sweet surrender had only strengthened his arousal, he had wanted her for as long as he can remember, and now she was finally his. He leaned down and started to kiss her passionately once again. He trailed his hand towards her toned stomach as he placed his hand underneath her tank top. He retreated from Anzu's lips and he placed his other hand underneath her back and lifted her up gently, sitting upright towards him. He used both of his hands, lifting her tank top over her head and tossed it onto the floor, exposing her naked breasts. Anzu help Yugi removed his shirt, exposing his toned chest. Yugi laid Anzu gently back down on the bed as he looked down upon her.

Yugi's hand touched one of her breasts, caressing it softly. Her eyes closed as she gasped softly. Yugi bent his body and head down to kiss her neck, as he trailed down her neck, her collarbone and then kissed one of her breasts. He took her erect nipple into his mouth, and sucked it gently. Anzu gasped again, and leaned her head back, feeling the erotic sensation from Yugi's warmth and touch.

"Yugi." Anzu gasped softly, as her heart pounded faster in her chest.

A soft moan escaped Yugi's lips as his tongue swirled over her hardening nipple. He continued to suck Anzu's breast gently as he used his other hand to caress her other breast.

Anzu gasped again. She arched her back as pleasure ran through her body, feeling something hot and hard pressing against her inner thigh. She enjoyed the feeling of him lying on top of her. Then she felt a warm sensation between her legs, at her sex.

Yugi sat up and started to remove Anzu's pajamas bottoms, exposing her long smooth legs. Yugi then unbuttoned his pants and soon the only remaining clothing they had on was their underwear.

Looking down at Anzu, Yugi's eyes slowly traveled down Anzu's toned body, admiring the beautiful woman he had in his life. Lying beneath him, Anzu looked up at him, her eyes running over his well-defined body. Anzu pulled Yugi done upon her body once again as her lips captured his.

Kissing her back passionately, Yugi's fingers traced down the inside of Anzu's thighs, until he reached the center of her sex. He could feel the wetness among Anzu's panties as he caressed her heated core.

Yugi retreated from Anzu's lips once again as he started to leave kisses down her body until he reached her thighs. He gently kissed her inner thighs, as he reached up to remove her panties. He looked down at her, and then slowly removed her panties, finally exposing her naked body. Anzu sat up and help Yugi removed his boxers. Lying back down on the bed, Anzu looked up at him, her eyes running down his naked form. Her eyes widened when her eyes reached his manhood…hard and erect before her.

Seeing the expression in Anzu's eyes, Yugi knew what was troubling her. For this being her first time, he knew she was worried that he might hurt her. He looked down upon her as soft gently words escaped his lips. "Don't worry my love. I promise I will be gentle."

Anzu gave him a soft smile upon her lips as she node her head. Yugi laid on top of her once again as their naked bodies pressed against each other.

A slight moan escaped Anzu's lips as she felt Yugi's finger touch her clit.

He moved in a circular motion and slowly plunged his finger into her opening. He continued to plunge his finger slowly within Anzu's sex as her walls tried to adjust.

Once Anzu was comfortable, Yugi plunged his second finger into her. Anzu gasped, her eyes closed as pleasure ran through her body, while her walls adjust having two fingers in her. Yugi removed his fingers from her opening and saw her juices all over his two fingers. He licked her juices off his fingers as he spread Anzu's legs. He positioned himself in front of her wet entrance and waited for her approval. Anzu nodded. Yugi slowly slid his member into her half way. Tears filled Anzu's eyes as she felt the pain of him breaking her virginity.

Yugi stopped as he looked down at her. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked, afraid he did something wrong.

Anzu looked up at him as a few tears streamed down her cheeks. "It's alright. I am ok."

Yugi moved his hips, pulling back as she felt his arms wrapped around her, holding her close. Her arms held on to him tightly. Yugi placed a gentle kiss upon Anzu's forehead as he whispered. "I am so sorry I hurt you my love."

Anzu looked up at him as she placed a gentle hand upon his face. "It's ok. I will be ok. I want our souls to become one."

Caressing her cheek, Yugi slowly slid into her once again. Anzu arched her back as she tried to adjust her walls around his member. Feeling the tightness of her walls and the wetness from her juices, he slowly pulled out and re-entered again as each thrust became deeper. He heard her

moan in pure ecstasy, as she heard him groaning in pleasure. They rocked against each other as their bodies form a rhythm, while they held each other with all the love that was flowing through their souls.

Yugi continued to thrust in and out of Anzu, pushing through her tightness, as she pushed her hips against his. They both reach their limit as Anzu's body trembled beneath Yugi, while his body trembled as well. She embraced him, holding him tightly. Anzu climaxed, as her juices covered his member, just as his hot wet seed spilled inside her. Yugi collapsed upon Anzu's warm body. They held each other with gentleness and pure love. Yugi rested his head upon Anzu's breasts as she gently stroked his hair.

"I love you." whispered Yugi as his breathing slowed down.

"I love you too." Responded Anzu as her heart stop racing.

Yugi slowly moved off Anzu's body and lay right next to her. He pulled Anzu into a tight embrace and they snuggled together, while feeling the warmth of each other's bodies.

The couple held each other as they relaxed, reflecting on their love for each other. Yugi reached for the sheets to cover themselves as he placed Anzu's head upon his chest. He held her tightly as he whispers his last words upon his lips before he drifted off to sleep. "I love you Anzu."

Anzu raised her head as she gazed at the man sleeping next to her. She gently moved some of his hair from his face as she whispered gentle words upon her lips. "I love you too Yugi." Anzu layed her head back down on Yugi's chest as she drifted off to sleep.

Anzu woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside her bedroom window. She glanced over at her clock and it read 10:30 am. She moved a little in her bed as she started to wake up. She turned around and snuggled against something warm against her body. She opened her eyes as she found Yugi sleeping beside her. Anzu shot up from her bed as memories flooded back at what happened earlier that night.

Seeing Yugi sound asleep in her bed, brought a warm smile upon her lips…happy that she shared a special moment with him and that he will be the only one in her life now and forever.

As she continued to look at him, her phone ringing on her nightstand interrupted her train of thought. Anzu grabbed the phone faster than a speed of light so it would not wake up Yugi as she answered. "Hello, Mazaki residence."

"I am glad you are awake." Stated a familiar voice on the other side of the phone.

Anzu froze as a cold chill ran up her spine, recognizing the voice. She kept a cool head as she responded. "Will you hold on for a sec?" Anzu glanced over at Yugi in her bed, making sure he was still asleep. Anzu grabbed her robe next to her bed and put it on as she quietly walked out of her room. She closed her bedroom door behind her, so Yugi will not hear her conversation.

She walked down her hallway, far enough so Yugi will not hear her yelling as she placed the phone receiver against her ear. "What the hell are you doing calling me this early in the morning Seto?"

"Well, well…good morning to you too." Responded Seto. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Actually you did." Yelled Anzu.

"Well I hope you are not busy later today?" responded Seto.

Anzu's grip on the receiver became tighter, worried about what Seto meant by that comment. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me forgot already?" asked Seto.

"Forgot what?" asked Anzu, annoyed by all of this.

"Don't you remember last night? I told you to come by my office today at 2pm. Ring a bell?" asked Seto.

The memories from last night finally hit her. She had to think of a way to get out of this. "I'm sorry Seto, but I don't think I will be able to make it." Lied Anzu, hoping Seto bought it.

"Ok well then…I guess I can come over there." Stated Seto.

A cold chill ran up Anzu's spine once again. "No…you can't…I mean…it won't be a good idea." Stuttered Anzu.

"Can I ask why?" asked Seto.

"No you can't ask why." Yelled Anzu. The last thing she wanted was another bad situation between Yugi and Seto. It would be a disaster if he saw Yugi here and found out what happened last night.

"Then it's settled. You will be here at 2pm. You won't be sorry…I promised." Responded Seto.

Before Anzu could respond, Seto hung up the phone. Anzu held on the receiver tightly; ready to break it in half as anger filled her body. _"It never fails. He always has a way of ruining my day." _Anzu had no choice. She had to go see Seto if she wants all of this to end, if she wants to be with Yugi at last. Anzu slowly walked back to her bedroom as she tried to come up with an excuse to explain to Yugi.

**Ok I will stop here for now. I know another cliffe. Don't hate me. Well this was my first lemon and I hope you all enjoyed it. So what does Seto have planned for Anzu? Well you will have to wait and find out in the next chapter. Please review and I will update as soon as I can.**


	30. Chapter 30: An Unexpected Twist

**Chapter 30: An Unexpected Twist**

**Note: To my fan readers, I am sorry for the delay on updating this story. I have been extremely busy with the holiday and everything that was going on. Seto has an interesting surprise for Anzu in this chapter. What could it be? Read and find out. Enjoy.**

Anzu slowly walked back towards her room as she still tries to come with an excuse to explain to Yugi. As she approached closer to her room, a thought ran through her mind that maybe when she enters her room, she will see Yugi already awake and said that he has to leave to help his grandfather at the game shop. Finally reaching her bedroom door, she firmly places her hand on the doorknob and slowly turns it, ready to see Yugi already awake.

Unfortunally, luck was not with her today. Yugi was still asleep in her bed. Anzu walked in and quietly closed her bedroom door. She leaned on her door, while gazing at the man she loves. Thoughts ran through her head, knowing that all of her happiness with him may end, either from Seto's ambitions or if not him, then definitely her leaving for New York.

Deciding not to wake him, she decided to go take a nice warm shower, hoping that maybe it would ease her pain. She approached the bathroom that was connected her bedroom and walked over to the shower. She turned the shower nozzle to warm and let the water hit her hand until she knew the water was warm enough for her to enter.

As she was about to remove her robe, she felt two warm arms wrapped around her waist, embracing her. Anzu became numb as the sensation from the arms drew from her body, making her immobile. She slowly turned her head and faced her tormentor.

"Did you think you were going to take shower without me?" Yugi whispered in her ear.

Anzu turned around and gazed into blazing violet eyes. "Yugi!" The man before her was nude. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly as she wrapped her arms around him as well.

Yugi grabbed hold of her robe and tossed it of her body. He lifted her against him, causing Anzu to gasp and all he did was chuckle seductively. He stepped into the shower with Anzu still in his arms. He placed her gently on her feet as the warm water hit their bodies. He started to kiss her passionately as he trailed his hands all over her body.

He leaned her up against the wall of the shower and retreated from the kiss. He smiled at the woman in his arms as his heart raced. He placed his lips on hers once again as he placed his arms around her waist. He gently lifts her up against the wall and pressed his body against hers.

Anzu wrapped her legs around his waist until she was in a comfortable position. Yugi continued to kiss her deeply, his tongue diving deep to mingle with hers as he slowly entered his member into her heated core. He slowly and gently began to move in her, feeling that she was still tight. He continued to slowly move in and out, letting her adjust to his member once again. After awhile, Anzu griped her legs around him tighter and began to rock with him. The passion and pleasure rose quickly as they reached near their peak. Anzu moaned loudly, her body trembling as she climaxed. Feeling her body releasing, Yugi made a final plunge into her and groaned in released as his seed spilled into her.

Yugi gently placed Anzu down on the shower floor as he and she curled up next to each other as the warm water continued to hit them. They continued to hold each other as their breathing and heart rates slowly return to a normal state. They looked into each other's eyes, recapturing everything that has happened in the last eight hours as their eyes shown all the love they were feeling within their souls.

The temperature of the water from the shower becoming slightly cold brought them out of their thoughts. "We should finish our showers before the water gets to cold for us." Laughed Yugi.

Anzu laughed back. "Yes I agree."

The couple got up from the shower floor and helped each other rinse their bodies. Once they were done, Anzu grabbed her towel and gave an extra towel for Yugi. Anzu wrapped the towel around her body, covering the middle part of her body while Yugi wrapped his around his waist. They walked back to her room as they both sat down on her un-made bed.

Anzu stared at Yugi for a moment before words escaped her lips. "Yugi?"

Yugi looked back at Anzu, as his violet eyes captured hers. "Yes Anzu?" Yugi kept his eyes on hers, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

Anzu took in a deep breath before responding. "Are you happy? I mean…are you glad with everything that had happened?"

Yugi's eyes shown confusion at first, but then soften when he knew what Anzu was trying to say. He placed his hand upon hers. "What kind of question is that?" Yugi placed a gentle hand on her face, making his eyes contact with hers. "Do you even have to ask?"

Anzu was happy to hear this but deep down she still had that terrible feeling inside of her. Knowing their time together may not last long. While deep in thought, she remember Seto's phone call earlier this morning.

Yugi looked at Anzu with a concern look. "Anzu is there something wrong?"

She had to tell Yugi about it and hopefully he will not become extremely angry. She looked at Yugi and took in a deep breath. "Yugi…" The sound of Yugi's cell phone ringing interrupted Anzu.

Yugi traced the ringing coming from one of the pockets from his pants on the floor. He picked up the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Finally. I've been trying to get a hold of you in the last 30 minutes." Yelled an angry person on the other end.

"Grandpa?" asked Yugi.

"No it's The Pope. Of course it's Grandpa." Yugi wrenched the phone slightly away from his ear as Sugoroku Mutou's yelling increased. "Why haven't you answered your phone earlier?"

A slight flashback of earlier today in shower with Anzu is not something he wanted to or even dare to attempt to explain to his Grandpa. Unless he wanted his ear drums to be blown away from his Grandpa's voice becoming even louder, enough to wake-up the dead. Yugi thought for a moment for a good excuse. "I was working on my dueling tragedies with one of my friends."

Anzu looked at Yugi with a confused look, but after hearing his Grandfather yelling on the other side of phone, it all made sense to her. She knew Sugoroku Mutou long enough to know to never to say or do anything that would get him mad. However, she was confused of why he was angry right now and why was he mad at Yugi.

Yugi looked at the phone in confusion, until he attempted to place the phone back on his ear, hoping his eardrums would be spared. "Grandpa…what's wrong?"

"Have you forgotten?" responded Sugoroku, as he continued to yell over the phone. "You promised you would help me with the new shipment of dual monster cards that came in today and right now I am swamped with eager customers piling up in the store. I am surprised I came out of there alive with all of my limbs. Now get your butt down here." In that moment, Yugi's Grandfather hung up the phone.

Yugi hung up his cell phone and look at Anzu with a sad look on his face. "I am so sorry Anzu. I have to go and help Grandpa with the new shipment. Can we continue this conversation later?"

Anzu worries started to fade away that for once in her life she was starting to believe the old saying 'Saved by the Bell' or in this situation 'Saved by the ringing of the phone'. Anzu looked at Yugi as she finally responded. "Yes of course. Go help your Grandfather."

Yugi got up from Anzu's bed, gathered his clothes and started to get dressed. Once he was finally dressed, he pulled Anzu into arms as he embraced her. He gave her a gentle kiss on her lips and before he left, he whispered his finally words into her ears. "I want to ask you something important later today." In addition, with that, he left Anzu's arms and walked out of her room.

Anzu stood there in silence until the ringing of the grandfather clock in the hallway got her attention. It chimed 12 times. _"Noon. I have to be at Seto's office in two hours." _Anzu did not want to go down there, but she knew she would need to if she were going to end this finally with Seto.

An hour and a half has past since Yugi left. Anzu got herself dressed, brushed her hair and applied simple lip-gloss on her lips. She decided to wear her black pants, with a simple silk green top and her black boots. At first Anzu thought she was over dress, however last time she was done at Kaiba Corporation, confronting Seto, many of the workers in the building wore business suits. She figured it would be more appropriate to dress professionally.

She grabbed her car keys, headed out to her car, and left her driveway. Along the way towards Kaiba Corporation, thoughts kept running through her head about last night with Yugi and now she is on her way to confront Seto once again. She had no idea of how she will end this nonsense with Seto. She figured she would play it by ear or in this case with her words and probably a fist here or two.

She pulled up to Kaiba Corporation parking lot, turned her car off, got out and walked towards the building. She walked towards the elevator, entered and pushes the button that will lead her to the 20th floor of the building. On the way up, her brain was saying that this was a bad idea, yet her fists were saying something else.

She finally made it the 20th floor and the doors of the elevator open, revealing the two double doors in front of her that contains Seto on the other side. Anzu took in a deep breath as she walked towards the doors. She knocked and waited to hear him on the other side.

"Enter!" responded Seto.

Anzu firmly placed her hand on the doorknob and open the door. She decided that she would not enter calmly but as an angry woman, lusting for a beating on a particular CEO.

She enters Seto's office as she swings the door wide open. She finds Seto standing in front of his desk as she started to approach him. "Seto, you had some nerve calling me done here."

Seto stood there with his eyes wide open from Anzu's reaction. "Umm Anzu…" Apparently, he was interrupted from Anzu's loud voice.

"Don't umm Anzu me. I am so sick and tired of these games of yours and…" This time Seto interrupted Anzu.

"Anzu?" stated Seto once again.

"What?" yelled Anzu.

She stopped in her tracks as she saw Seto with a concern look on his face as he pointed his finger towards the side of him. He was warning her of something.

Anzu glanced over the direction Seto was pointed at. On the side of the office sat a young man and woman on Seto's office couch. They were dressed in business attires. The man was holding a leather briefcase on his lap. Their eyes were as wide as Seto's from Anzu's announcement.

Anzu stood there, frozen from shock. The expression she had on her face was enough to make her want to dig a hole and bury herself from embarrassment. Anzu straightened herself as she kept herself silent.

"You must be Anzu Mazaki." Said the young man, as he stood up from the couch, along with his female partner. Anzu slowly turn her attention towards Seto. "Umm Seto…who are they."

Seto glanced back at Anzu. The expression she had on her face was priceless. It took all of Seto's will from laughing. He kept a straight face as he answered. "Anzu. I would like you to meet Mr. Watkins and Mrs. Reynolds. They are the representatives of the Dancing Academy in New York."

The couple walked towards Anzu as they placed their hands out to shake her hand. Anzu shook their hands, hoping her hand was not sweaty from the embarrassment. "Nice to meet you Mr. Watkins and Mrs. Reynolds."

"Miss Mazaki, we are here on behalf on Mr. Kaiba's request to meet you in person." Stated Mr. Watkins. "I understand you are expected to start at our academy this fall."

"That is right. Is there something wrong?" asked Anzu as she gave Seto a slight glare. _"Seto, what did you do now?"_

"No there is nothing wrong Miss Mazaki." Responded Mrs. Reynolds. "We are here because of the video tape Mr. Kaiba sent to us."

A slight sweat appeared on Anzu's forehead. "Tape…what tape?"

"I'm sorry Miss Mazaki. Let me explain." Responded Mrs. Reynolds as she continued. "Mr. Kaiba sent us a video tape on your last performance at your high school and I must say your dancing was spectacular. I haven't seen that much talent in all the years at the academy."

A slight blush appeared across Anzu's face. "Thank you. However, I am still confused of why you are here?"

"Well it was Mr. Kaiba's request that brought us here to Japan." Stated Mr. Watkins. "He informed us that with such talents as yours would be ashamed to leave Japan and too many other dancers this country could offer, but unfortunally can't afford to go to New York."

Anzu kept her cold stare on Seto. _"Seto you are so dead."_

"That's why we decided to make a few changes by Mr. Kaiba's generous offer." Finished Mr. Watkins.

Anzu turned her attention towards the young couple. "Offer?"

"Mr. Kaiba suggested we should expand out academy by building one here in Japan for you and many other talented dancers out here." Stated Mrs. Reynolds. "Mr. Kaiba, out of his generous heart, gave us a check, to have a new academy built within one of his buildings his company had to offer, which should be open by fall semester." Finished Mrs. Reynolds.

"_Generous heart my ass. What is he up to?" _thought Anzu as she tried to keep a calm face.

"We are looking forward to have you in our new Academy this fall, Miss Mazaki." Stated Mrs. Reynolds.

Anzu came out of her thoughts and responded. "Umm…yeah thank you."

"Don't thank us. Thank Mr. Kaiba." Stated Mr. Watkins.

"_Oh I will thank him all right." _Thought Anzu.

"Well we will see you in about a month Miss Mazaki. We will mail you the information where the academy will be. Have a great day." Stated Mrs. Reynolds, as she reached out to shake Anzu's hand.

Anzu shook both Mrs. Reynolds and Mr. Watkins hands as she responded. "Thank you and I look forward to seeing you again."

Mr. Watkins and Mrs. Reynolds shook Seto's hand as they left his office, leaving Anzu alone with him.

Anzu stood there silent, ragged with fury as she kept her back turned from Seto.

Seto closed his office door and turned his attention at Anzu. He walked towards the silent woman as he spoke. "Well that went better than I expected. Now are you glad that I called them here and…."

"PUNCH"

Seto found himself falling backgrounds on the floor, from the rage of Anzu's fist. Seto slowly got up from his back, sitting on the floor, rubbing his sore face. He looked up and saw Anzu standing over him pissed off.

Anzu glared at the stunned man before her with fire burning within her blue orbs. "What gave you the right to run my life? What do you have to say for yourself Seto?"

Seto slowly started to get up as he responded. "First of all, that is some right hook you got there. Second of all…WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Anzu kept her eyes glued on the CEO as she tightened her fists, ready for round two. "Do you even have to ask?"

Seto just chuckled. "Enlightened me."

Anzu grinned evilly at Seto as she responded. "Alright Seto, lets go down the list." Anzu stepped towards the surprise CEO as she continued. "First of all, it started with you buying me an expensive present-to someone you never said more than two words too as long as we knew each other. Second, you show up at the same places as I was-like the museum. Third, you show up at Egypt-with Yugi of all people. Fourth, showing up at my house at late hours causing me to get extreme migraines and now you pull this crap by changing my future. Need I go on? I have plenty more." Anzu paused as she tried to catch her breath.

Seto stood there stunned by what Anzu just said to him. However, another laugh escaped his lips. Anzu just stood there, confused by Seto's expression. "May I ask what so funny?"

Seto continued to laugh as he gazed at Anzu. "I never thought you had that long of a list about me, especially punching me on top of that." Seto placed his hand upon his sore face. "Thanks by the way." Seto added sarcastically.

Anzu just glared at Seto. "Don't thank me. It was my pleasure."

"Actually, you should be thanking me for what I did for you just now."

Anzu just crossed her arms as she responded. "Thanking you? For what?"

Seto's patience started to grow thin as a blood vein pulsed on his forehead. "For helping you with your difficult situation of having to leave Japan. Now thanks to me you got an excellent recommendation for one of the best top dancing schools of this world and now you have the opportunity to stay here in Japan and still live your dream."

Anzu blinked as she realized of what Seto said to her just now. _"Stay here in Japan? _Anzu's eyes widened as a smile appeared on her lips. _"She wouldn't have to leave. She can stay here with her family, friends and most importantly Yugi and continue to follow her dreams." _

Seto noticed the smile upon Anzu's lips. "I guess what I just said to you, finally click."

Anzu came out of her thoughts as she replied calmly to Seto. "I guess it did. Now if you do not mind, I am going to leave." Anzu turned around as she started to walk towards the exit until Seto's voice stopped her.

"Don't you have something to say to me Anzu?"

Anzu turned her head around, facing Seto. "Say what?"

Another blood vein appeared on Seto's forehead, annoyed by Anzu's response. "Like thank you."

Anzu turned her whole body around as she faced Seto. "Oh yeah…thank you Seto." Anzu gave him a respectable smile as she turned to walk towards the exit.

"That wasn't the kind of thank you I was expecting." Stated Seto as a sinister chuckle escaped his lips.

A cold chill ran up Anzu's spine as she froze in her place, inches away from the door. Anzu slowly turned her head around and paused as fear clenched her heart. What Seto was doing in front of her, almost made her loose her bearing, shocked and scared at the same time.

"Seto…wha…what are you doing?"

Seto approached slowly towards Anzu as he started to unbutton his shirt. "I want you to thank me correctly."

A sweat drop ran down Anzu's face as her eyes widen from fear. "WHAT?"

**I know another cliffe. Please do not hate me. Apparently, I got one of those situations that all writers dread. That's right-writers block. I have a good idea for the next chapter, but I need to think this one through, before I can continue. So what are Seto's intentions for Anzu? Leave statements in your reviews and hopefully it will give me ideas. Thanks for reading and I will try to update as soon as I can. Take care and Merry Christmas.**


	31. Chapter 31: Despair

**Chapter 31: Despair**

**Note: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Anzu was wearing her Millennium Tauk. It will be a clue to this chapter. Read, review and enjoy.**

Anzu just froze as she tried to fight the emotional fear that had a hold on her body as she tried to comprehend everything that was happening in front of her. Seto continue to approach her as he continues to unbutton his shirt, revealing his well-toned chest.

Anzu manage to move her lips when her body refused to. "Seto…what the hell are you doing?"

Anzu finally came out of her shock state and try to make a quick get away, however Seto was as fast as she was and found herself pinned against the door as Seto reached over and locked the office door. His bare chest was pressed against hers as his member started to become hard, pressed against her leg. "Like I said…I want a proper thank you from you and I attend not to fail this time."

Before Anzu could speak, Seto's lips captured her lips. Seto was kissing Anzu in a searing and yet smothering kiss. Tears started to form at the corner of Anzu's eyes, as she found herself pulled harder against Seto's muscular form. More tears formed in Anzu's eyes as she tried to break free from Seto's embrace, however was unsuccessful. Seto broke the kiss as Anzu tried to catch her breath as she tried to speak or scream, anything that would help her, however her lips were captured by her seducer once again.

Seto by this time lifts Anzu up against him as his arms wrapped around her waist as her head rested near the crook of his neck. Seto tosses Anzu on the office coach, which was wide enough for the two of them. Seto pleaded for Anzu to stay still while he continued to kiss her passionately as his hands started to explore her body.

However, by this time Anzu got a chance of escaping from their current lying potion on the coach while she tried to make a mad dash towards the office door in hopes to unlock it and blot, but again she was unsuccessful.

Seto once again loops his arms around her waist, turning her around to face him. Two blue orbs captured each other as a soft voice escaped Seto's lips. "Anzu, please don't be afraid. Don't you understand that I want you in my life? Except me. Don't fight it."

Anzu's eyes became full of rage. "Like hell I will. If you don't let me go I will scream." Anzu continued to struggle as she was about to make good on her word until Seto's embrace around her became tighter and her mouth was covered by Seto's hand.

Seto looked deep within her eyes with a serious stare as his voice turned from calm to threatening. He leaned over and whispered in her ear with the coldest tone. Fear laced up her spine as Seto spoke.

"I would re-think your actions Anzu. If you scream and cause a scene it will end badly."

Anzu's eyes widened from fear as a tear trailed down her cheek. Fear has taken over her body as thoughts ran through her head, scared of what Seto meant by his statement. She tried to speak, however only a few mumbles escaped her lips since Seto's hand was blocking her from speaking.

"If you promise not to scream, I will release my hand from your mouth."

Deep done Anzu wanted nothing more than to bite his hand until it bled and beat him to a bloody pulp. However, she knew she better cooperate, if she wanted to keep Seto from making any more threats towards her well-being. She nodded her head, agreeing to Seto's request.

Anzu just glared at Seto until her words took over. "What did you mean it would end badly?"

"Do I have to remind you that your father works for me?" Responded Seto, as he continued to stare at Anzu with seductive eyes.

At that moment, Anzu felt like that all the anger she kept bottled up inside was about to explode and take its wrath upon Seto until he was dead on the floor. Anzu glared at her tormentor in front of her as a cold low voice escaped her lips. "Don't you dare threaten my father?"

A seductive laugh escaped Seto's lips as he responded. "Then do as I say and there will be no problems."

Anzu didn't know want to do. It took all of her strength and self-control from wanting to beat Seto until he was black and blue all over. She felt trapped and the only sensation that filled her soul was hatred, rage at the world. Thoughts kept running through her mind, wondering why fate was punishing her. Why did fate have to choose her father to work for Kaiba Corporation? Why was she chosen to be the object of Seto's affection? In that moment, Anzu recognized that she had never been more alone in her life.

All she knew was that her fate was not as important as her family. To protect her family, she knew she would have to give in to Seto. With a tear streak face, Anzu spoke in a shaky voice. "What…what do you…want me to do?"

Seto affectionately stoked Anzu's head, as he leaned towards her face, causing her to flinch from his actions. Unable to distance herself from him, Seto pulled her closer to him as he kept his arms wrapped around her waist tightly. His eyes captured hers as he spoke to her in a seductive voice. "I want to show you how much I want you in my life. I promise I will not hurt you. I love you too much to cause you any pain." Seto leaned over and started to kiss Anzu's neck with butterfly kisses.

Anzu shut her eyes as she spoke. "You are already causing me pain."

Seto shot up from his position. "What are you talking about?"

Anzu kept her eyes close, refusing to respond. Seto yelled at her as he shook her. "Answer me."

Anzu still refused to open her eyes because looking at him right now made her sick. Seto continued to yell at her for her response, until her rage took over her will from keeping silent. "You think you are not causing me any pain. What you are doing right now, by forcing me to accept you and threatening to fired my father if I don't, its tearing me up inside."

All Seto could do is just stare at her sad face. He tried to ignore the pain that had surged through him at her harsh words. All he could do is try to make her understand that his feelings for her are real. "Why can't you understand that I am in love with you?"

Anzu finally made eye contact with his as she spoke. "If you really love me, then you wouldn't be doing this."

He glared into her eyes trying to force her to believe his words. She just shook her head. If only he could make her believe him. It had not been his intention to mislead her…but strangely enough, she had bewitched him, mind, body and soul. In addition, the only thought running through his mind at this moment was of his concentrated desire to be with her.

"Kiss me!"

Anzu's eyes widen from Seto's response. "What?" She wanted to be sick. Sour sensations soared through her chest, annoying her to no end. "Why the hell would I…" Seto's lips captured Anzu's lips once again before she could finish her sentence.

Still trap by Seto, Anzu still tried to struggle her way out of Seto's arms. She struggled and thrashed, trying to stop his will, but her efforts were in vain, she was alone. She was powerless to stop him. He was too strong, and his hold on her, was too great.

He pulled away, halting the kiss. He just stared at her, with his ice blue eyes, causing her breath to come in short strokes. "Now, will you accept me or will we have to do this the hard way?" He stared at her with lustful eyes.

Another surge of energy left her body. All Anzu wanted right now is fate to take her away, deliverance from this horrible situation. Her heart was screaming no, but her mind said yes. To protect her father's reputation, she would have to give herself to Seto.

Anzu closed her eyes tightly, trying to hold back the tears as she let all of her will leave her body. She nodded her head, refusing to speak. Feeling the energy drain from her body as she felt helpless, she could not even feel remorse any more. The finality in the air sentenced her doom.

She was saying goodbye to everything she thought she knew. The one thing she tried to hold on to was her love and happiness for Yugi and now, it was time to say farewell to him. The last couple of days with him and the memories she held on to for the last two years was just a dream.

He drew her up to meet him, pressing his lips against hers in one swift, hard movement. He lifted her up into his arms as he placed her once again upon the couch, with him on top of her, covering her body.

She floundered beneath his grasp. However, he would not release her. Her heart crumbled in her chest, as it fused with her tears, and they both poured down her face. Seto's hands started to explore her body and she began to squirm underneath his weight. Seto broke the kiss and rested his forehead upon hers. "Don't resist me." His voice became cold again. Anzu stopped squirming the moment he broke the kiss, but his cold words truly kept her still as he smiled at her while gazing into her blue eyes.

Seto assaulted Anzu with his lips once again as his left hand started to trail down underneath her shirt. Anzu tried to steel herself against the kiss but his strong arms pulled her body closer to his so as she could feel his desire for her.

For a moment, Anzu drifted into a sea of darkness as Seto continued to assault her body. Fear kept running through her mind, knowing that her long time happiness will be taken away all because of a lust that continued to burn through time.

Her thoughts were soon erased by the sound of tearing fabric. Anzu looked to see that her silk top had been torn right down the middle, exposing her breasts. Anzu gasped in fear at the destruction of her shirt as Seto unbuttoned her bra. Seto's mouth latched onto the nipple of her left breast as his hand took hold of her right breast and began to squeeze it gently.

Anzu shut her eyes trying to fight her way out of this; however, her body would not let her. A burning blinding pain pierced her heart and stole her will. She retreated into the darkness as Seto continues sucking her nipple as his right hand trailed down to Anzu's inner thigh and started rubbing it firmly in graceful slow movements. Anzu unwilling arched her back, agains Seto's expose chest while a soft whimper escapes her lips in protest telling him to stop of what he is doing.

Ignoring her pleas, Seto continues to rub her inner thigh, until he moved his hand and starts to unzip Anzu's black pants. Anzu tries to free herself from what she fears is going to happen but Seto's hold on her was too strong. Seto slowly trails his hand down inside her panties and starts to insert his finger into her sex, slowly pumping in and out.

As Seto continues to pump in and out of her, he whispered another message in her ear. "Please be mine Anzu. Become one with me."

Hot tears once again filled her eyes as thoughts ran through her mind about her night with Yugi. Her words from the night before rang clearly in her mind.

**---Flashback----**

"Upon recently, I realized something since our journey to the past. The reason why I couldn't decide who I loved more…was because you and Atem are one in the same. You and he shared the same soul and it was our love for each other that made it possible for us to find one another again. I loved the person you were back in your past life and it is who you are now that made my love for you stronger. You made feel happy and loved and it is the same happiness and love that continues to burn strongly within my soul today. I loved you as Atem, 3,000 years ago and now I love you as Yugi…today. You are my best friend and soul mate."

**---End of Flashback---**

Hot tears continue to fall down her face, as the gaping hole in her heart seemed to have doubled in size since she arrived here, and she knew that by the end of today, she would have nothing left. It was killing her soul, knowing that she was betraying Yugi. The pain was so great it was wrenching in her chest. _"I am so sorry Yugi. Please forgive me my love. I'm so sorry." _

She retreated into the depths of her mind, her imprisonment. Deeper and deeper into darkness. The only light that shined in the darkness of her despair was a small light of her dreams. Her dreams of Yugi. She gave into her dreams and lost herself into the visions, into the past of last night and as far back into Ancient Egypt.

His violet eyes shone as she found her way into his arms. Here in her dreams she could be with him. She knew that the visions and dreams of him were only images and hope that made the unbearable darkness bearable, that made the shadows becomes known to the light.

Until he could free her, she was trapped here with Seto. Only her memories and dreams of her love were now only shadows of him. _"Yugi, please don't forget the love we shared. No matter what happens, you will always have my love, my heart and soul. Good-bye my love. Please forgive me." _As her thoughts echoed in her head, one of her tears dripped upon the Millennium Necklace.

A bright light started to emerge from the necklace. Seto retreated from what he was doing as he and Anzu notice the necklace around Anzu's neck started to become brighter.

"What is happening?" a startled voice escaped Seto's lips.

Anzu, froze for she knew what was about to happen. Another vision. However, she was wrong. A blast of light exploded from the necklace covering Seto and Anzu in a blanket of white light.

Pain shot through Seto like a thousand needles. He could feel his muscles twinge, his heart shuddering within the chambers of his body as the light blinded his vision.

Lights blurred Anzu's face from his eyes, as her screams of panic echoed the room. Anzu disappeared from Seto's sights as the bright light from the necklace covered the entire room.

**----Meanwhile at Kame Game Shop----**

Yugi's eyes snapped open as he whirled around. _"A scream?"_ The Millennium Eye appeared on Yugi's forehead. Yugi's eyes shot wide open from fear. _"Anzu!" _Yugi dashed towards the front door. He wasn't imagining it. It was Anzu's scream and she was in trouble.

"Yugi…where are you going?" yelled Sugoroku Mutou.

"I'm sorry Grandpa. I have to go." Yelled Yugi back, as he made his way out of the door.

The Millennium Eye continued to glow upon Yugi's forehead as it led him towards Anzu's destination. _"Anzu…I'm coming."_

**----Back at Kaiba's Office----**

The light from the necklace finally faded. Seto found himself still in his office. "What happened?" Seto looked down and saw Anzu laying down on the couch, unconscious. He lifted her up towards his chest as he held her tightly. "Anzu?" Seto notice she was not responding and her breathing was faint. "Anzu wake up. Wake up dammit."

Anzu slowly opened her eyes and found herself standing in darkness. As far as she could see, she was surrounded by nothing except darkness._ "Where am I?"_ She looked around trying to comprehend where she was. A cold wind surrounded her. She wrapped her arms around her body trying to keep herself warm. _"So cold. Must stay warm." _However, not matter how much she tried, she could not keep herself warm. _"What happened to me?" _Anzu finally remembered what happened to her. The Millennium Necklace activated again and took her somewhere…but where?

"Anzu wake up. Wake up dammit."

"_That voice. It was Seto's voice."_

"Wake up Anzu."

"_Wake up?" _All of this confused Anzu. "S…" Anzu froze. _"My voice. What happened to voice? Why can't I speak?" _Pain flashed through her being as she curled herself into a ball on the cold floor. _"Someone, please help me." _A single tear streamed down her cheek as she fell into a deep sleep, letting the darkness cover her.

No matter what Seto did, he could not wake up Anzu. He ran towards his phone and dialed 911.

"911. What is your emergency?" asked the operator.

"This is Seto Kaiba at Kaiba Corporation. I have a girl here who is unconscious and is barely breathing." Yelled Seto.

"Calm done sir. I will send an ambulance at your destination." Responded the operator.

"Hurry." Yelled Seto as he hung up the phone loudly.

As Seto was about to approached Anzu, his office door flew open. There standing before him was Yugi.

"Yugi, what the hell are you doing here?"

Yugi looked over and noticed Anzu on the couch unconscious. He ran over to her lifeless body, noticing her shirt was ripped and her pants were undone. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Anzu wake-up. Anzu, it's me…Yugi." Yugi continued to shake Anzu. "Please Anzu…wake up."

Tears formed in Yugi's eyes as he turned his attention towards Seto. Yugi's blood boiled with rage as he gave Seto a death glare. "Kaiba…what did you do?"

**Ok my fan readers, I am going to stop here. So what do you think happened to Anzu? You will find out in the next chapter; however I would like to see your opinions in your reviews. I will update as soon as I can. Take care everyone.**


	32. Chapter 32: Sorrow

**Chapter 32: Sorrow  
**

**Note: To my fan-readers, I am sorry for the delay. Apparently, I gotten the cold and it was difficult for me concentrate on the chapter. No worries, I am better now. Enjoy the story.**

**Note: So there is no confusion, whenever you see this symbol "----------" outside a paragraph, I am referring to what is going on in the depth of Anzu's mind. If you have any question feel free to send me a message and I will be happy to clear it up for you.**

Yugi kept his cold glare on Seto as his voice became louder. "Answer me Kaiba. What did you do to Anzu?"

Seto just stood there frozen. Honestly, he couldn't even explain of what happened to Anzu. The only words that left his lips made the situation worse. "What…what have I…done?"

At that moment, Yugi's rage inside of him was about to explode to the surface, until two Paramedics (a man and a woman) running into the office, with their medical supplies, interrupted them.

The two Paramedics approached the unconscious woman on the couch as they search through their medical bags. "What happened here?" asked one of the Paramedics.

Silence took a hold within the room. Neither Yugi nor Kaiba could answer the question that was thrown at them. "Answer us. We can't help your friend unless you tell us what has happened." The Paramedic yelled once again.

Yugi was the first to break the silence. He bent his hand down as he tried to keep is anger sealed. "Ask him."

The two Paramedics turned their attentions towards the stunned, confused and scared CEO of Kaiba Corporation. Terrified from what has happened, the only words that left his lips were lies. "She became unconscious and her breathing became faint. I tried to perform CPR on her but nothing worked."

Yugi whirled his head around as fire reflected within his violet eyes. _"YOU BASTARD!" _Yugi knew that Seto was lying through his breath. Anger became more active within his body as he glared down at the guilty man in front of him.

The Paramedics continued to work their medical skills on Anzu, until one of them spoke those words that would cause anyone's heart to stop. "Her breathing has drop dangerously low. Bring the stretcher. We have to get her to the hospital."

The female Paramedic ran outside the office double doors and within minutes ran back inside with a stretcher. The Paramedics gently lifted Anzu upon the stretcher and tied her down securely. Before they left the

office one of the paramedics stated that one of them is welcome to be at Anzu's side in the ambulance as they transporter her towards the hospital.

Without hesitation, Seto started to make his move to be at Anzu's side, but was stop by a death glare. Without even saying a word, Yugi glared at Seto indicated that, he had better not make another step towards Anzu. Yugi's eyes said it all as his glare became more vibrate with flames. Not even attempt to argue with his rival, Seto decided to stay still as Yugi ran outside the office doors to be by Anzu's side.

Seto continued to stay there frozen, shocked and scared from everything that has happened as thoughts ran through his head. Thinking of what could have happened to Anzu and if he had caused it.

His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of his brother Mokuba, as he ran into Seto's office. "Seto, what has happened? What is going on?"

Seto was shaken back into reality as he spoke. "No time to explain Mokuba. We need to go to the hospital." Seto grabbed his little brother's hand as they made their way towards the garage parking lot, beneath the building, where Seto's sports car sat.

The sound of the ambulance sirens could be heard among the streets of Domino, Japan as cars pulled aside of the street letting the ambulance through as they made their way towards Domino Hospital.

Yugi held Anzu's hand as he sat next to her lifeless body in the ambulance vehicle. He stared at her through tear strained eyes as his hold on her hand became tighter. An oxygen mask covered Anzu's mouth and nose while an IV was attached to her arm. Hot tears continued to fill Yugi's eyes as he caressed Anzu's pale face. _"What has happened to you Anzu?"_

The ambulance vehicle finally made it to Domino Hospital as they pulled up to the Emergency doors. They gently and quickly transported Anzu from the vehicle to the emergency room, to get her stabled.

The doctor instructed Yugi to wait in the waiting room, until Anzu was stabilized. Yugi agreed to follow the doctor's orders, even though he tried every method he knew that would allow him in the room with her. Only family were allowed to see her and Yugi didn't have that kind of access. As the doctors left Yugi to treat Anzu, he decided to make a few phone calls.

Ten minutes have past since the doctors took Anzu into the medical room. Yugi finished making his phone calls as he started back to the waiting room, waiting for the doctor's report on Anzu. As he made his way back to the waiting room, there sitting before him on one of the chairs was the last person he wanted to see and there sitting next to him was his little brother Mokuba.

It took all of Yugi's will from taking his wrath on Seto, especially with Mokuba sitting right next to him. Trying to keep his anger under control, Yugi walked over and sat in one of the chairs.

Without eye contact, harsh words left Yugi's lips. "You have some nerve being here Kaiba. I suggested you leave because I will not be responsible for what might happen to you."

Seto glared at his opponent. "This is a public hospital and I have every right to be here."

Mokuba stayed quiet, confused of what was going on here as he continued to listen to the conversation between the two rivals.

"Anzu is not your concern anymore. It was your fault she ended up here and her life is on your hands." Yugi stated.

"You don't know what you are talking about." Seto growled.

Mokuba could not stay quiet anymore. "Big brother, what is Yugi talking about?"

"Yugi!" yelled a familiar voice coming from across the waiting room.

Yugi looked up as he saw his friends (Jonouchi, Honda, Shizuka, and Mai) running towards him.

"Guys, thank you for coming." Yugi stated as he faced his friends.

"Anzu is our friend too. No thanks needed." Mai stated as she gave Yugi a comfort hug.

"Yugi, what happened to Anzu? What did the doctor say?" asked Honda.

Yugi lowered his head as he responded. "The doctor is still working on her trying to keep her stable from any further complications." Yugi looked up as his eyes met Seto. "As for what has happened to her…" Yugi paused as his friends turned their attentions towards the CEO that was sitting right behind them.

"What are you doing here rich boy?" yelled Jonouchi.

Seto glared at the blonde boy before him. "As I told your friend earlier, it's a public hospital. I can be here if I want."

"Why are you here Kaiba?" asked Mai.

Seto lowered his head, refusing to respond. The four kept looking back and forth between the two rivals, realizing that something was going on and it had to do with Anzu being here.

Jonouchi was the first to break the silence. "Yugi what is going on?"

All Yugi could do is just glare at Seto until two words escape his lips. "Ask him."

The four friends turn their attention once again at Seto while Jonouchi once again broke the silence by yelling at the CEO. "What is Yugi talking about Kaiba?"

"Keep your voice down loser. This is a hospital." Growled Seto.

"Lucky we are in a hospital because you will need a doctor once I am threw with you." Yelled Jyonouchi, ready to beat Seto to a pulp until his sister held him back.

"Calm down big brother." StatedShizuka

"Yeah, beating up Kaiba won't get us anywhere, you idiot." Yelled Mai, as she clobbered Jonouchi over the head.

"Hey what was that for." Stated Jonouchi.

As Jonouchi and Mai continue to argue, a voice from the entrance of the emergency room broke the argument between the couple.

"Family of Anzu Mazaki…Anzu Mazaki." Yelled the doctor.

Yugi was the first to jump from his seat as he rush over to the doctor's side with his friends closed behind him and with Seto following slowly behind them as well.

"Doctor, what is wrong with Anzu?" asked Yugi.

The doctor looked at the big group in front of him as he responded. "Are you Miss Mazaki family?"

"Well…no we are not, but we are her friends." Yugi stated.

"Well I am sorry. I can only give Mazaki's condition to a family member and…" Mai interrupted the doctor.

"I am family." Mai stated.

The group looked at Mai with stunned faces.

"I'm sorry. How are you related to Miss Mazaki?" asked the doctor.

"I am her older sister, Mai Mazaki. Our parents are out of town and it was our friend Yugi who brought her in and he called me to inform me what has happened."

"May I see some identification Miss Mazaki." Asked the doctor.

At that moment, Mai let her obnoxious, demanding side take over. "Listen here doc, I am worried about my sister and all you can do is ask for my identification."

The doctor looked at the mad woman in front of him, not dare ask any more questions and just tell the woman what she wanted to know. He lowered his head as he spoke. "I am sorry to inform you Miss Mazaki, but your sister Anzu has fallen into a coma."

Pain pierced Yugi's heart as the word 'coma' kept repeating itself through his mind, while the rest of the group became silent from shock. Tears formed within Mai's and Shizuka's eyes as Honda and Jonouchi tried to comfort the two girls. Seto on the other hand, felt like he could not breathe as the thought of Anzu lying in a hospital bed, helpless.

Yugi's eyes were wide on his face as his heart twisted in his chest from all the pain that was building up within his soul. "What hap…pened?" Yugi whispered among his breath.

The group and the doctor turn their attentions towards the trembling man before them.

Yugi looked up at the doctor as anger filled his eyes. "What happened? What could have caused her to fall into a coma?" Yugi approached the doctor. "Answer me."

"Honestly, there are many reasons why she could have fallen into a comatose state. Coma may result from a variety of conditions, including intoxication, metabolic abnormalities, central nervous system diseases, acute neurological injuries such as stroke, and hypoxia." The doctor answered.

"Get to the point." Yugi yelled.

The doctor looked at the angry man before him. "Calm down sir." The doctor took in a deep breath as he continues to talk. "From what I have gathered, Anzu shows no signs of having any medical problems or has suffered from any severe head injury that could have cause brain damage. Therefore, my team and I came up with the only conclusion that could have put her in this state, which is very rare. We believe she has suffered or experienced a traumatizing event, which is inflicting a trauma upon her well-being or cause injuries or bodily harm to her body."

At that moment, Seto felt as if a wall of destruction was about to topple over him, burying him with all the guilt that was building inside of him. _"Was I the cause of her fate?"_

"Is there anything we can do doc? Will she wake up?" Mai asked.

"Right now there is nothing we can do. Comas generally last a few days to a few weeks, and rarely last more than 2 to 5 weeks. After this time, some patients gradually come out of the coma, some progress to a vegetative state, and others die. All we can do is wait and make her comfortable. It is all up to her to wake up. Sometimes talking to her will help. We believe that when a comatose patient hears familiar voices, it will help them come out of it and sometimes it may not. In a few minutes, you may go visit her, in small groups. I am so sorry." The doctor was about to walk away, until he stopped and turned around. "Oh before I forget, Miss Mazaki, here is your sister's necklace. I figure you want to hold onto it."

The doctor reached into his medical coat pocket and handed Anzu's Millennium Necklace to Mai. "Thank you doctor."

The doctor left the room, leaving the group alone.

Mai turned around facing Yugi. "Umm…Yugi…here." Mai handed the necklace to Yugi. "I figure Anzu would want you to hold on to it."

Yugi looked down at the necklace as he reached out and grabbed it from Mai's hand. "Thank you Mai...for this and what you just did. If it wasn't for you, we may have never found out what has happened to Anzu." A single tear fell down Yugi's cheek as he tried to hold back his pain.

"Your welcome." Mai responded as she tried to fight back the tears that were forming in her eyes. She knew that she had to be the strong person to keep the faith going for her friends.

"You may go visit her now." The doctor stated as he open the door that would lead them to Anzu's room. "But remember, small groups." The doctor added.

Mai and Shizuka were the first to visit their friend. Ten minutes have past and then it was Jonouchi and Honda turn. After their short visit, they decided it would be best to let Yugi be alone with her considering their history.

Yugi walked slowly towards Anzu's room as his heart beated faster each step he took. He slowly opens the door and there before him, was Anzu lying on the hospital bed with machines attached to her body.

He walked over to her side as he stared at her sleeping face. He placed his hand upon her face, caressing it softly. Her face was so cold and her normal beautiful complexion was very pale. There was peacefulness to her face that almost frightened him. Not like the peacefulness of sleep, but more like the peace of death. His heart clenched. "Anzu. Wake-up. Come back to me, my love."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A sound came from the depths of her soul …a voice._ "Who was it?"_

She knew that voice but whom did it belong too.The voice was spoken so tenderly, so gently, with a wave of love echoing behind it. This voice pushed her towards the light of that voice. She tried to reach for that light, with the voice at the end. However, she did not have the strength. Not yet!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi placed his hand upon Anzu's cold hand. Tears continued to fall down his face and he continued to caress her hand. Gazing at his love through blurring eyes, memories filled his mind as his heart threatened to shatter. Memories of happy days, adventures and laughter they shared together, flashed through his mind. A sob escaped his throat. "Anzu…please don't leave me. Come back to me. Fight the darkness that has a hold on you. Fight it Anzu." Yugi placed his head upon her bed and tears started to stain the bed sheets.

"I'm sorry sir, but visiting hours are over." A Nurse stated as she peaked her head into the room.

Yugi looked up with a tear strained face. "Ok. Please give me a minute."

"Ok, but only a minute." The Nurse stated as she left the couple alone.

Yugi gazed at upon Anzu's face as he leaned down and let his lips touch hers. He pulled away from the kiss as he whispered his last words for the night. "I won't give up on you, my love. I will find someway to bring you back."

Yugi walked towards the exit until he stop inches away from the door. He turned around as he looked at her one more time before he left. He walked back to the waited room to meet up with his friends.

A few minutes later, the door to Anzu's room slowly open. A dark figure stood at the entrance of the door. He step in and close the door silently, as he started to make his way towards Anzu's bed.

**I know another cliffhanger. Do not hate me. So who do you think is the dark figure in Anzu's room? Wait and find out in the next chapter. Please Review. Thanks for reading. Take care.**


	33. Chapter 33:The Light

**Chapter 33: The Light**

**Sorry it took so long to update. I have been really busy with one thing after another and I could only write the chapter little by little each time I had some free time. I hope you like the update. Enjoy!**

**Definition Notes: **

**Electrocardiogram: A machine that records the ****electrical**** activity of the ****heart**** over time.**

**Electroencephalogram: A machine that measures the ****electrical**** activity of the ****brain**

**Note: Remember that whenever you see these symbols (--------) I am separating between the real world and Anzu's world (in her coma state). If you have any questions, feel free to send me a message.**

The dark figure walked slowly towards Anzu's bed as he tries to keep quiet from alerting any nurse that was working the night shift. He walked around Anzu's bed as made his way on the side of the sleeping woman. He looked down upon her lifeless body as the noise from the Electrocardiogram echoed softly throughout the room. He gazed upon her pale face, noticing the Electroencephalogram attached to her head. He placed his hand upon her face as he caressed her face softly. _"Please forgive me."_

The door to Anzu's room opened. "Excuse me sir, but I thought I told you that visiting hours are over."

The man looked up revealing his face from the darkness of the room. The nurse's eyes widen open as she realized whom she was talking to.

"Excuse me Mr. Kaiba. I apologize for my rudeness. I'm sorry but visiting hours are over for tonight."

Seto looked at the embarrassed nurse with a cold stare. "I know visiting hours are over, however I prefer to stay here."

The nurse responded back with a stutter voice. "I…I am sorry Mr. Kaiba. But…but you can't stay here, unless it was a family member who signed a request to stay here after visiting hours."

Seto lowered his head and decided to surrender from any further arguments. He knew he couldn't lie about being a family member to Anzu. "Fine."

Seto gazed down upon Anzu one more time as he placed a gently kiss on her cheek. _"Don't worry Anzu. I will find someway to bring you back."_

Seto left Anzu's side as the nurse escorted him out of the room.

**----A week later----**

A week has past since the tragic day Anzu fell into a coma and still no change in her condition. Yugi called Anzu's parents informing them that their daughter was in the hospital. They rushed home as soon as they got the tragic news. Yugi and the rest of the gang have visited her everyday, talking to her, hoping she would hear their voices. Yugi would stay by Anzu's side from morning to night, holding her hand and pleading for her to come back to him, yet nothing worked.

Kaiba went out of his way, finding the best specialists doctors to work on Anzu's case. The doctors' work day and night trying to diagnose Anzu's condition, yet they have always come to a dead end. She was not responding to any of the treatments and there was nothing else they could do for her.

"What do you mean you can't find anything? What do you think I am paying you for? I demand you find a cure for Anzu." Kaiba yelled, as he scolded the doctors.

"We are truly sorry Mr. Kaiba. Miss Mazaki's condition is a rare case and there is nothing more we can do for her. It is all up to her to come out of this coma. Again we are sorry." Stated one of the doctors as they left the angry CEO.

Seto punched his fist unto one of the hospital's tables, frustrated and guilty from everything that has happened. _"If the finest doctors can't bring her back, then what can?"_

"Umm…big brother?"

Seto turned around seeing his younger brother looking at him with a concern look. "Sorry Mokuba. I am just very frustrated right now."

"You are in love with her, aren't you?" Mokuba stated.

Seto's eyes shot wide open from Mokuba's statement. He forgot how much his brother has grown, now a teenage and knows more about life, especially when it comes to his brother. "I guess I was too obvious."

Mokuba smiled back at his older brother as he responded. "I knew ever since you came home that night after the high school's last performance. Also you have mentioned her name in your sleep when fell asleep at your desk the day after that."

Mokuba mentioning the high school last performance, seeing Anzu dancing gracefully on the stage, so beautiful and mysteries at the same time. How he missed it and desperately wanted to see her dance once again…for him.

A single tear fell down his cheek as the thoughts of her ran through his mind. Seto wiped the tear from his face as he looked down at his brother. "I guess we should go home."

"Don't you want to go visit Anzu?" asked Mokuba.

"I will, later tonight. Anzu's parents are with her right now and I should leave them alone." Seto stated as he and Mokuba left the hospital.

**----Meanwhile at the Domino Plaza, a few hours later----**

Yugi and his friends (Jonouchi, Honda, Shizuka, and Mai) were all sitting around one of the tables outside drinking coffee. The four friends were talking among themselves; however, Yugi was sitting, just looking up in the sky in a daze.

Jonouchi was the first to notice Yugi's silent state. "Hey Yugi…are you ok?"

Yugi came out of his trance as he found himself stare at by four pairs of concern eyes. "Yes…I am fine."

Yugi's friends knew better. "Liar!" responded all four of them.

Yugi looked at them with shock eyes.

"We know you are worried about Anzu. So are we." Honda responded.

"Yugi…Anzu is strong and we know she will pull through this. The love that both of you share will help her find her way back to you." Mai stated.

"We all care about her and I know she will fight her way out of the coma." Shizuka added.

"I would like to believe that, but if I didn't something to prevent it, I…" Yugi stated as he clenched his fist.

"Yugi you can't blame yourself for what has happened to Anzu." Jonouchi stated.

Yugi continued to clench his fist as the thought of his love fighting for her life kept running through his mind.

"I mean, we might as well blame rich boy for this, since he seems to cause everything for the way he is." Jonouchi added.

At that moment, Yugi slammed his fist unto the table causing his coffee to spill all over the table. All of his friends froze from Yugi's reaction.

"What is it something I said?" asked Jonouchi.

Yugi looked up at his confused friends. He forgot that he never told them the whole story of what happened to Anzu because even he did not know exactly what happened. All he knew was Anzu was in trouble and the only clue he got from the situation was seeing Anzu unconscious on the couch and those words that Seto mumbled. _"What have I done?"_

"Yugi…what is wrong?" asked Mai.

Yugi pick up his cup from the table as he responded. "It's nothing."

**----Meanwhile, back at the hospital----**

Anzu's parents left their daughter's side to go home and get some rest. Anzu's father held his wife as tears continued to stream down her cheeks. Mrs. Mazaki held unto her husband as they left Anzu's room and closes the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anzu looked around the dark surroundings of her imprisonment. Deeper and deeper into the darkness, pained flashed through her being. She kept herself bundled up, trying to maintain any warmth from her being. A burning pain that pierced her heart, stole her will. She retreated into the darkness. She knew she should have fought towards the light, with the familiar voice on the other end of the light.

She tried to remember of what has happened to her. Images of pain and heartache kept her memories from resurfacing. All she could remember is betrayal…but to whom did she betray?

Images of cold blue eyes staring at her made her retreated farther into the darkness. _"Those cold eyes…who's' were they and why do they frighten me?"_

Then images of mysteries violet eyes, with love reflected in them helped her fight against her fear. They were sweet images that made the unbearable darkness bearable and that made the shadows become light. _"Who did they belong to?"_

Suddenly, a white mist surrounded her. The light from the sweet images started to vanish as the mist became thick and cold wind blew around her. Then she heard thunder in the background as fear took over her. The mist and the thunder were all familiar to her, yet it scared her.

Anzu curled herself into a ball as she tried to fight the fear that had a hold on her. In the distance, she could hear screams and cries as the thunder continued to echo from afar. Anzu covered her ears, closed her eyes, trying to fight against the noise. _"Why? Why is this happening? Please stop…STOP." _

Suddenly the noises stop as silence took over the dark scenery. Anzu released her hands from her ears as she slowly open her eyes. Tears started to form in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her legs, pressed against her chest. _"Someone…please help me."_

"Anzu…"

Anzu whirled around as the voice echoed within the darkness. From the distance, she sees a bright light. As the light became brighter, a figure could be seen walking towards her. Anzu froze, trying to make clear of whom the figure was. Finally, the figure emerges from the light revealing herself to Anzu.

Anzu gasped as she whispered. "You're…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**----Meanwhile, back at the Domino Plaza----**

As Yugi's friends continued to talk among themselves, Yugi felt a strong presence. The Millennium Eye appeared once again on Yugi's forehead. He reached into his jacket pocket and there before him was the Millennium Necklace glowing.

Jonouchi was the first to notice the glow. "Yugi what is happening?"

Yugi got up from his chair. "It's Anzu. Something wrong. I have to go to her." Yugi responded as he rushed towards the hospital.

"Yugi wait!" Mai yelled. "We'll come with you. Lets take my car, it will be faster."

Yugi agreed to take Mai's offer as him, Mai and the rest of the gang all got into Mai's convertible as they drove towards the hospital.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**----Back at the hospital----**

Anzu's eyes widen from shockness as she came face to face with…herself. Her past self!

"You're…you're Princess Anzu from Ancient Egypt." Anzu spoke looking at her.

Princess Anzu nodded her head as she responded. "You are Anzu as well, me reborn so we can love Atem in the future who has been reincarnated as Yugi Mutou.

"How can this be? How can you be here?" Anzu asked.

Princess Anzu smiled as she responded. "It's all right Anzu. You and I are one in the same and I am part of your mind."

"But why are you here?" Anzu asked once again, still confused by all this.

"I am here to help you not to lose Atem…I mean Yugi like I had years ago. Our destiny together was taken away by another rival's heart and I don't want history to repeat itself." Princess Anzu responded as a small tear streamed down her face.

Memories of her past life all started to flood her mind once again of how she lost Atem (Yugi) in their past lives because of Priest Seto's lust. Anzu shut her eyes as she tried to fight back the tears.

"You must not let Seto in this life come between you and your love." Princess Anzu stated.

Anzu's eyes shot wide open from Princess Anzu's statement. "What do you mean?"

Princess Anzu looked at herself with a concern look. "Don't you remember? Think Anzu. Remember what happened to you earlier that put you here."

Anzu looked at Princess Anzu with a confused look. "Put me here? I don't understand…where is here? I don't understand any of this." Anzu yelled as she tried to place her hand on Princess Anzu's shoulder. However, she wasn't able to touch her, for her hand went right through Princess Anzu's body.

Anzu kept running her hand through Princess Anzu's body until she retreated as she looked down at her hand as her body trembled from fear. "What…what is happening? What's wrong with me?"

Princess Anzu looked at Anzu with a sad expression. "You're in a coma Anzu."

Anzu looked up at Princess Anzu with trembling eyes. "What?"

"Try to remember Anzu." Princess Anzu stated.

Anzu closed her eyes as she tried to remember. Finally, images of what Seto tried to do to her flashed through her mind. Anzu's eyes shot wide open as rage overflowed her. "You mean…Seto did this? He put me here?"

"Seto may have been the cause, but it was your choice that put you here." Princess Anzu stated once again.

Anzu found herself staring at her past self with a scared, confused look. "My choice? That can't be true?"

Princess Anzu lowered her head as she responded. "You wanted fate to take you away and you didn't want to betray Yugi, so it was your will that allowed time to stop. You wanted to escape, so you let the darkness take a hold on you." Princess Anzu looked up into Anzu's trembling eyes. "You can't let history repeat itself."

"What can I do?" asked Anzu.

"ANZU!"

Anzu looked up as someone's voice echoed in the darkness. "That voice….who is it?"

The voice echoed a cry of desperation and love as it bathes the darkness in a glowing light.

"It's Yugi calling out for you." Princess Anzu yelled.

A harsh pain seared through her being once more, but the voice wasn't gone. It still kept calling out to her. "ANZU…CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Anzu fought furiously against the pain. It covered her with agony that made every part of her body scream. The voice continued to call out to her. Suddenly a vision came to her. The voice belongs to him. Her love, her soul mate. "YUGI!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pulse vibrated within Yugi's body. _"Anzu?" _Yugi placed his hand upon her sleeping face as salty water filled his eyes.

"Yugi what's wrong?" Mai asked as she saw her friend trembling before her as his hand caressed Anzu's face.

"Its Anzu…she is aware of my presence but my voice is not strong enough to reach her. Something is holding her back." Yugi responded as he closed his eyes tightly, trying to fight back the frustration, he was feeling inside his soul.

"I'm confused Yugi…how do you know all this?" asked Jonouchi.

Yugi's heart twisted as he continued to yell Anzu's name upon his breath. "Anzu…wake up…you have to wake up."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You must hurry Anzu, before it's too late." Princess Anzu stated.

"Too late? But what can I do?" Anzu asked as she continued to tremble from the pain that was overflowing her as Yugi's voice continued to echo in the darkness.

Princess Anzu placed her hand over her heart as she spoke. "You must not be afraid anymore of what is to come. Embrace this life. Be happy. Fight for what you believe in."

"How I don't understand." Anzu yelled.

At that moment Anzu watch horrified as Princess Anzu started to fade away within the darkness. "Only you can set yourself free."

"Wait…don't leave." Anzu yelled once again as she tried to reach for her.

"The power lies within you Anzu." Princess Anzu stated as she completely fade away from Anzu's site as her voice echoed her remaining words in the dark before her voice completely went silent.

"Please…come back."

Anzu found herself alone once again in the same dark imprisonment. _"The power lies within me. How do I set myself free?" _ Anzu fell onto her knees as tears filled her eyes once again.

"Anzu come back to us."

"Fight it Anzu."

"Don't leave us."

"Wake up Anzu."

Anzu head shot up as voices echoed around her. She could see a strong light above her, bathing her in pure white light _"Those voices. I know them." _ The voices continued to repeat their words to Anzu. _"Yes…I know them. Mai… Shizuka… Jonouchi…and Honda. My friends."_

"Anzu, please come back to me."

Anzu placed her hand over her heart. _"Yugi…my love."_

She started to feel warm, as the light continued to shine all around her…then images of his face retreated her back into the darkness away from the light. _"That face…it belong to him…the one that put me here." _Anzu desperately tried to fight against the pain. It washed over her again. However, the voices continued to call out to her, luring her. However, the pain wouldn't stop and it kept holding her back in the darkness.

She was about ready to give up as the light started to dim away…until a voice echoed around her, belonging to….her. "Only you can set yourself free. The power lies within you Anzu."

Even though the images of him…her fear continued to overflow her mind, while the pain continued to fight against her will, she couldn't give up. The pain wouldn't stop her…not this time.

Anzu stood up as she looked up towards the light, as the voices of her love ones continue to call out to her. _"I am not going to let this darkness keep me here anymore. I am not leaving or giving up without knowing happiness. I do not care if I have to keep being reborn or reincarnated; I am going to have a life…with my friends, family and my love…my soul mate. _Anzu placed her hand over her heart as tears of courage filled her eyes. _"I am going to be ok as long I have those who I love in my life."_

The light above her became brighter as it started to overfill the darkness around her. Anzu looked up at the light as it reflected within her blue orbs. "I'm coming back guys." Anzu yelled as the light covered Anzu in a blanket of pure white light

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_It's so warm. What is this feeling?" _Anzu's eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing her blue orbs. Her eyes were foggy, but slowly cleared revealing her friends all around her with their heads down from sadness. She slowly turned her head to the side seeing Yugi with his head resting on her bed next to her body, while holding her hand. "Yu-Yugi…?" She whispered softly, as she tried to use her voice again.

Yugi shot up from his position, looking into beautiful blue eyes as his violet eyes reflected within him. He saw the same beautiful smile on her face as her complexion started to gain color. Anzu's friends were filled with joy of seeing their friend back. "Anzu!" yelled all of them.

Anzu glanced over towards her friends. "Hi guys. It's great to see you again."

Yugi's heart twisted in his chest, giving him a wonderful pain. Tears slid down his face as he placed his hand upon Anzu's face. "Anzu!"

Anzu turned her face towards Yugi. Seeing him next to her, gazing into blazing violet eyes, eyes that flashed love and happiness, made her cry with both happiness and passion. "Yugi…I…."

Before she could finish her sentence, Yugi silenced her with his lips. Yugi held back a sob as he continued to kiss her passionately. He had thought he would never get a chance to kiss her again, to hold her, be with her or feel happiness again.

"Ummm…excuse me." Murmured a voice behind the group.

Anzu and Yugi retreated from the kiss as they and the rest of the group turned their attentions behind them, seeing the doctor standing behind them with one of the nurses.

"I am sorry to interrupt you but I got word that Miss Mazaki has awakened from her coma. We need to ask you to leave so we can examine her. However, you are welcome to come back later tonight to visit her. She will need her rest to regain her strength after we finish the examination." Stated the doctor, as he approached Anzu's bed.

"Yes doctor." Yugi stated as he placed a kiss on Anzu's cheek. "I will be back later tonight."

"You better." Anzu laughed as Yugi left her side with the rest of her friends as they walked out of her room.

A few hours has pasted since Yugi and her friends left. Anzu couldn't get any sleep for the rest of the day, considering she has been a sleep for a whole week. While still laying down on her bed, she turned her head looking out the large window in her room, gazing at the full moon that shine brightly among the night sky.

While deep in thought, she could hear the door from her room opening. Anzu's heart beating strongly within her chest, thinking it was Yugi coming back to visit her. "Yugi!"

Anzu's eyes shot wide open as her heart twisted painfully with her chest. "You!"

**I know another cliffe. I guess it is a habit of mine. It gives the story more suspense. However, I will update sooner next time. So who do you think arrive at Anzu's room? All will be revealed in the next chapter. Please review and take care. Love ya.**


	34. Chapter 34:Darkness Within

**Chapter 34: Darkness Within**

**To all of my fan readers I apologize for the long delay. I know I mentioned I would update sooner than last time, however, I have been extremely busy and unfortunately, I experienced the dreadful writers block. Therefore, I took a break and finally got my writing muse back. Thanks you for the reviews. Enjoy chapter 34.**

Anzu shot up from her bed as she found herself staring at the one person who had a lot of nerve to step foot in her bedroom. "Seto!" Anzu stated very coldly.

Seto found himself standing at the entrance of Anzu's room frozen from seeing Anzu awake and well. "A…Anzu?"

Anzu used the blankets from her hospital bed to cover her upper body, trying to keep Seto from seeing her in her hospital robe. "What are you doing here?"

Seto approached Anzu slowly, shocked and happy that the woman he loves has come back from a terrible ordeal. Seeing her complexion back to its rosy color, made it seemed like she was never in a coma. He still could not believe it. She was awake…never mind that, she was alive. "You're awake."

"Very good Sherlock. Now, please leave." Anzu stated coldly as she turned her head, avoiding eye contact with him.

Seto stopped in his tracks as the pain from her harsh words surge through his body. "I guess its going to be like that, huh?"

Anzu turned her head as her blue eyes became cold from rage and despair of what he has put her through, refusing to respond to him. Seto just stared back with pale blue reflecting within hers. She didn't answer him. He hunted for a reply within her eyes, but they too seem locked.

"I guess you remember what happened?" Seto stated softly as he lowered his head.

"Don't you dare remind me." Anzu closed her eyes, feeling a wash of pain run through her body. "Just leave."

Seto clenched his fist as anger flowed through his being. "No I won't until you hear me out"

Anzu seemed on the verge of tears, though none came. "I hate you!" she yelled.

Pain shot through him as her words echoed through his mind. He could feel his heart breaking within the chambers of his soul. "Don't you dare say that." Seto yelled as he approached closer to Anzu's bed.

Anzu eyes widen as she saw Seto approaching closer to her. She pulled the covers closer to her body, covering herself as she yelled. "Don't you dare come near me."

Seto stop a few inches away from her bed, staring down on her. Seeing her tremble, he never realized how terrified she was of him. Seeing her like that killed him inside. If he could only touch her…beg for her forgiveness. It hadn't been his intention to disobey her…but when he had seen her below him, full of her arrogance and condescension…he couldn't stop himself. "Anzu you have to believe me. I never wanted to hurt you. Don't you understand how much I love you?"

Anzu just lowered her head as harsh cold words escape her lips. "I hear what you're saying but I just don't care."

Seto's frustration grew more intense. "Look at me."

Anzu lifted her face, turning her head slightly as she glared at him at the corner of her eye. Seto glared back trying to force her to believe his words. Anzu kept eye contact with Seto's. All she could see is someone who was a threat, her enemy. Still, sitting here, in her hospital room, she didn't see the danger in him, only the danger from his past life.

Seto lowered his hand as he clenched his fist. "Why?"

Anzu looked at Seto with a confused look. "What?"

"Why…why won't you believe me?"

Anzu turned her head, away from Seto, as she looked out her bedroom window, gazing up at the full moon. "You know how the moon has two sides-the far side and near side."

Seto lifted his head as he stare at Anzu. "Where are you getting with this?"

Anzu continued to look at the full moon as she continued to explain. "Well you know how the near side of the moon is visible to earth as it shows its true nature to us by shining brightly with its moonlight. While the far side shields itself from us, not giving out its true light. Well to answer your question of why I can't believe you." Anzu took in a deep breath as she spoke her last words to her explanation. "Moonlight becomes you - total darkness even more!"

"What!" Seto yelled as more rage built within his body. All of it, all of her filled him with an emotion so powerful that he knew he should fear it. He lowered his head as he tried to control the emotion that a hold on his soul.

"Just please leave." Anzu whispered among her lips.

Seto head shot up as he saw Anzu curled up into a ball with her hospital blanket around her body. The thought that Anzu might have some unspoken emotion reserved for him, had ran through his thoughts on more than one occasion. He had dismissed it before, but he knew she showed hatred for him, and he had recognized that. He had played with her emotions, even though that was not his intentions and now she was suffering. He was heartless, and he was known for that from among his peers in high school.

He continued to look at the sad woman before him, while his heart continued to race, from all the guilt and love rolling into one. He knew he needed to fix the mess he has caused and make everything all right. Now, if she could only force her heart to believe his words.

The hospital room stayed silent as Seto kept staring at Anzu through blurry eyes, trying to control tears from forming. By Anzu's silence, he knew that she had nothing more to say to him. All she wanted was for him to leave.

He fought the tears back as he spoke, but his voice was only a choked whisper. "Leave…the hospital or…or leave your life?"

Without eye contact, Anzu responded. "What do you think?"

"That's not what I asked." Seto yelled

Silence overflowed the room once more as Anzu stared at the frustrate man before her.

Seto glared at Anzu, determination stamping itself in him. "That not what I asked." He repeated. "Answer me. Tell me the truth." He took in a deep ragged breath trying to gain control of his raging emotions. "I need you to answer my question."

Anzu glared at Seto with every emotion she was feeling inside, rolled into one, as they reflected within her blue orbs. Emotions swirled within her stomach, causing a bitter, almost bland taste, as another sea of memories ran through her mind. Pain continue to overflow her soul as she tried to fight back the painful memories of what happened to her while she felt helpless from Seto's grasp.

His eyes watched her blindly as he knew returning a glare would be pointless. There was nothing to be found beyond those icy blue depths of Anzu's eyes. Pain pierced through his heart, knowing that he will loose her because of his actions. He needed to make things right and prove to her that his love for her is pure.

Seto clenched his fist as he spoke again. "Anzu, please…you have to believe me. My loves for you is real and…please tell me the truth. Seto lowered his head as he spoke softly among his lips. "Answer my question." Seto kept his eyes shut tight as he painfully waited for Anzu's answer.

Anzu found herself just staring at the trembling man before her as he continued to clench his hand, hard enough to shed blood. All the emotion she was filling up inside of her finally gave her enough strength to answer his question. She took in a deep breath as she spoke. "Fine Seto. You want my answer so badly…then I will tell you. I want you to leave…"

The sound to her bedroom door opening interrupted Anzu. Anzu and Seto turned around and standing there before them was Yugi. Anzu's eyes shot wide open from Yugi's expression within his violet eyes as he gave Seto a cold stare as Seto return the same stare to his rival.

"Kaiba, what the hell are you doing here. Haven't you caused enough trouble?" Yugi yelled as he approached the CEO.

"It's a public hospital. I have every right to be here." Seto growled.

Yugi approached closer to his rival as he responded. "If you like being here so much I would be happy to put here permanently."

Seto just chuckled as he responded. "This is no battle of wits between you and me. I never pick on an unarmed man."

Anzu just sat in her hospital bed as Yugi and Seto continued to trade insults. She closed her eyes tightly as the voices from the two bickering rivals kept ringing within her ears. "Just stop it you two." She yelled.

Yugi and Seto stopped their arguments as they both stared at the annoyed woman in front of them. Yugi walked over to Anzu's bed as he sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Seto just stood there as rage begins to fill his soul from seeing Yugi holding the woman he loves in a tight embrace.

"Anzu…I…" Seto started to speak until Anzu interrupted him.

"Seto, just leave. Leave me alone." Tears began to fill her eyes once again as she held onto Yugi in a tight embrace. Yugi glared at his rival as he continued to hold Anzu tightly against him.

Seto just stood there as Anzu's last words to him echoed within his mind. Seto's eyes shown with unshed tears as he closed his eyes. He turned his face away from the couple as he turned around with his back facing them. He took a few steps towards the door silently and then briefly paused. "Good-bye Anzu." He then continued walking, making his way out of Anzu's room, not looking back.

Yugi continued to embrace Anzu until he pulled away as he gazed into Anzu's blue orbs. "Anzu, are you ok? Did Seto hurt you or even tried to…"

Anzu interrupted Yugi as she spoke. "No he didn't do anything. I told him that I want him to leave me alone and that I am in love with you. I don't think he will bother us anymore."

Hearing those words from Anzu made Yugi relieved and happy that he once again embraces her within his arms as he gave her a gentle passionate kiss. Everything was back to normal as Anzu told Yugi she will be released from the hospital tomorrow and she can finally live her life in peace and happiness…or so she thought.

**---Later that night at Seto's mansion----**

Darkness has fallen upon Japan as the stars covered the night sky, as the full moon shine brightly over Domino, while the moonlight shines particularly on a certain mansion.

Deep within one of the many rooms of the mansion, Seto was sound asleep as the moonlight beam through his bedroom window, shining upon his sleeping body. As Seto slept, it seemed he was in a deep dream as his eyes twitch while he moved slightly under his sheets.

Deep within the depth of his dream, Seto found himself in a cold, dark environment, as a soft mist drifted about. It clung fleeting to his skin and then slowly wafted away. As far as he could see, there was only darkness and no sign of escaping from it. Seto continued to look around until a male voice was heard among the darkness.

"Seto…"

Seto whirled around as he looked around in confusion. "Who's there? Show yourself." He yelled within the darkness.

"Seto…"

Seto became frustrated as the voice continued to echo within the darkness. "Who are you?" Seto yelled as he continued to look for the source of the voice. "Stop playing games…show yourself bastard."

"Now Seto…is that anyway to treat someone who came here to help you?" the mysteries voice chuckled as he voice became louder as his laughter continued to echo within the darkness.

"Help me? What are you talking about?" Seto yelled as his voice over powered the stranger's voice.

Seto stood his ground as his eyes darted across the darkness, seeking the origin of the voice until a bright light could be seen from the distance. Seto squint his eyes as the light became brighter. Among the light, a shadowy figure could be seen as it approach closer to Seto.

"Who the hell are you?" Seto yelled as he continued to cover his blue eyes from the intensity of the light.

"Don't tell me this is who I have become in this life." The dark figure stated as he approached closer to Seto.

"What?" Seto stated

"Haven't you figure it out yet Seto?" the dark figure stated as his voice became louder as he finally emerged from the light, revealing his face to the confused Seto.

"What? You're...?" Seto stated as his eyes widen from shock.

Blue eyes captured blue eyes as Seto stood there in shock as he found himself staring at…himself. "You're…?"

"That's right Seto. I am you from a past life." Priest Seto chuckled.

"A past life?" Seto asked

"Actually from Ancient Egypt, to be exact, with Pharaoh Atem and Princess Anzu." Priest Seto answered.

Seto eyes widen from Priest Seto's response. "Pharaoh Atem and Princess Anzu?"

"Yes, Pharaoh Atem and Princess Anzu from my time are Yugi and Anzu reincarnated in your time." Priest Seto looked at Seto with a serious look as he continued to speak. "And you Seto are the reincarnation of me."

"Wait a minute. First explain to me who the hell you are and how do you know about Anzu?"

Priest Seto chuckled as he answered. "I am Priest Seto from Ancient Egypt, and I was one of the Six Priests who served Pharaoh Atem, or who is now Yugi in this life and Princess Anzu was engaged to him or who is now just Anzu in this life as well."

Seto shook his head as he tried to comprehend all of this. "But why are you here and why are you bugging me with all this?"

Priest Seto approached closer to Seto as he answered. "Because there is something you and I have in common and want."

Seto looked at Priest Seto with a serious look. "What is that?"

Priest Seto chuckled once more as he looked at Seto with an evil glare. "Anzu!"

Seto's heart clenched from Priest Seto's answer. "What? What do you want with Anzu?"

Priest Seto looked at him as a smile appeared on his face. "I guess I was right. You are in love with Anzu and so was I, until she was taken away from me because…" Priest Seto clenched his fist as he finished his sentence. "Of him."

Seto was starting to get angry as he glared back at Priest Seto. "I don't know what you are talking about and all of this non-sense that you keep mumbling about has nothing to do with me." Seto looked down as he closed his eyes tightly. "Besides, Anzu has chosen the man she wants in her life and I am nowhere in it."

"Not yet, but soon." Priest Seto stated.

Seto shot up as his eyes widen. "What are you talking about?" he yelled.

"I may have lost her in my past life but now I have another chance of getting her and I am here to make sure you help me achieve it." Priest Seto stated.

"You are not touching her." Seto yelled.

Priest Seto chuckled as he responded. "Haven't you forgotten? You and I are one in the same and it won't be me touching her…it will be you. Well your body will but it will be me doing all the actions."

Seto's eyes widen as anger continued to rise within his body. "WHAT?"

Within an instance Priest Seto approached Seto and merge within his body. "WHAT THE HELL?" Seto yelled as a burst of light emerged from his body and then everything went blank.

Seto shot up from his bed within the darkness of his room. His sight was blurry as he heaved for breath. He was covered in sweat as his breathing continued to race. Seto placed his hand over his chest, as he tried to return his beating heart rate back to normal. He reached over to turn on his night lamp on his nightstand. He looked around, realizing he was back in his room. He placed his hand on his forehead. "Just a dream."

"Not a dream Seto." A voice chuckled

Seto shot up from his bed in a fright as he walked around his large master bedroom. "What…where the hell are you?"

"Walked to the mirror." The voice chuckled once again.

Seto did what the voice said as he walked towards his master bathroom and looked into the mirror. His eyes shot wide open as he looked within the mirror thinking he was going crazy. It wasn't his reflection he was seeing, but the reflection of Priest Seto staring back at him.

"What is going on?" Seto yelled.

"I am inside your body." Priest Seto chuckled.

"Get the hell out of my body, you bastard." Seto yelled as he continued to look at the mirror.

"Is that the thanks I get for helping you to win your love back?" Priest Seto stated.

"I didn't ask you for your help. Now for the last time get out of my…" Within an instance, Seto's body was fully taken over by Priest Seto. The next thing Seto realized, his soul was in the mirror while Priest Seto was in his body.

"What is going on? What did you do…bastard?" Seto yelled.

Priest Seto just looked at the traumatized Seto as his soul glowed within the mirror.

"Answer me." Seto yelled once again.

"I am just borrowing your body and maybe if everything goes well…I might just stay here permanently. And by the way, only I can see your true reflection while others will just see an ordinary reflection of your body…so there is no need of trying to warn anybody." Priest Seto chuckled.

"You won't get away with this and this plan of yours will not work, so you are just wasting your time." Seto stated.

Priest Seto looked at Seto with an evil grin. "What makes you say that?"

"Anzu has already chosen her love and if I couldn't win her, what makes you think you can?"

Priest Seto just laughed at Seto's statement.

"What's so funny?" Seto yelled.

"I may have lost her to him in the past, but this time I will not fail, for I know she will come to us willing." Priest Seto stated with an evil laugh.

"If you harm her, I swear…I will kill you." Seto yelled.

"Don't be stupid Seto. If you kill me, you kill you body and then your soul will be gone forever." Priest Seto laughed as he continued to speak. "Well I guess I better get ready for Anzu." Priest Seto turned away from the mirror. "See you later Seto."

"Wait…you bastard." Seto yelled as Priest Seto walked away from the mirror.

As Priest Seto walked away in Seto's body and seductive thought ran through his mind. _"My sweet Anzu…this time you will be mine." _

**I know another cliffe. Unfortunately, I had to stop here since I couldn't think of how to continue the story. Don't worry, I will continue the story, I promise. I just need time to think for the future plot for the next upcoming chapter. I will try to update ASAP. Please review and let me know what you thought of the interesting twist I put in this chapter and possibly, you can write some ideas in your reviews of what you would like to read in the next chapter. If I like one of your ideas, I will give credit to that person. Until next time, take care.**


	35. Chapter 35: A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

**Chapter 35: A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing**

**Hi everyone! I want to apologize for the long delay. I still had some writers block and I had to take some time off to get my writing muse back. I have been extremely busy and every time I tried to update, something else would come up and before I knew it, nearly three months have past. I finally have some free time, so I should be able to update more often. I want to thank my friend, a fellow fanfic writer (smcandy) for helping me with this chapter. Thanks to her, I was able to complete this chapter. Enjoy.**

The sun finally rose over the mountains of Japan, as the morning light covered Domino with its warmth. Light rays from the sun shined on many of the landmarks of Domino, particularly on one certain mansion with a tall figure standing next to one of the large windows, glancing and admiring the new world he was in.

"You know you won't get away with this." A familiar voice yelled, as his voice echoed within one of the large rooms of the Kaiba mansion.

The tall dark figured turned his attention towards a large mirror within the room, staring down coldly as his counterpart, as a sinister laugh escaped his lips.

"I've already gotten away with it, or have you forgotten who has full control of the situation?" Priest Seto responded as he glared at Seto's spirit within the mirror.

"One way or another, I will stop you." Seto yelled once again.

"The only way you can stop me is killing me…or but wait. If you kill me then you end up killing yourself…and we weren't want that do we?" Priest Seto chuckled.

Seto paused from Priest Seto's statement; however, he knew he wouldn't let his past life get the best of him. "If it comes down to that, then so be it." Seto responded.

"You actually think you can take your own life?" Priest Seto paused before he continued. "If you're gone, then you will never see Anzu again."

Anger rose within Seto, as his spirit became a red aura. "You leave her out of this."

A small chuckle escaped Priest Seto's lips as he spoke. "That reminds me. Anzu should be coming home today from the hospital. I will give her a call later."

Confusion caught Seto. "Wait…how do you know about that?"

An amusing grin appeared on Priest Seto's face. "I forgot to mention. From taking over your body, I have all of your memories and thoughts embedded within my soul. So Anzu or anyone else will never know what has happen or that I am not you."

"Someone will figure it out. You may have my memories and thoughts, but you act nothing like me." Seto yelled.

"Oh you think so?" Priest Seto chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Seto yelled.

"Thanks to your memories, all I need to do is act like the rich son of bitch, everyone knows so well and no one will know the difference." Priest Seto responded as he continued to chuckle. "All I need to do is become a better Seto then you will ever be and soon I will have everyone liking the new version of you."

Annoyance spread through Seto's soul, ready to explode. _"WHY YOU!"_

"Now, to get ready for Anzu's arrival." Priest Seto stated.

"Get back here bastard." Seto yelled as Priest Seto walked away from the mirror, disconnecting his conversation with his other half.

**----Meanwhile, later that day----**

Anzu's parents' car pulls up to their home with Anzu and Yugi in the back seat. Anzu was sound asleep in Yugi's arms since she was still tired from everything she has gone through.

Yugi gently stroke Anzu's soft hair as he whispered softly in her ear. "Wake-up Anzu."

Anzu slowly opened her eyes as the view of her house came into focus. A soft smile appeared on her lips, as she was glad to be home again. Away from the hospital, away from bad memories. Yugi gently helped her out of the car as he guided her towards the front door and into her house, helping her walk up the stairs towards her room.

"Are you ok Anzu?" Yugi asked as he guided her towards her bed.

"Yes. I am fine." Anzu responded with a kind smile.

"You should get some sleep." Yugi added.

Grateful for Yugi's kindness, Anzu felt she had enough sleep. All she wanted to do is just relax and enjoy being home. "I am fine Yugi." Anzu continued to talk with a soft laugh. "I think I slept enough at the hospital."

Anzu's parents walked into Anzu's room. "Are you sure sweeting? You should take it easy and get some rest." Anzu's mom stated.

"We want to make sure you get your strength back." Anzu's father added.

"I am fine mom and dad. You don't have to worry. I am just glad to have you and Yugi here with me." Anzu stated.

"Well honey, I am afraid it will be just be Yugi here with you." Anzu's mom added.

Anzu's eyes shot wide open. "What are you talking about?"

"Well you see sweetie, your mom and I have to go back to San Francisco. I still need to finish the work for Mr. Kaiba. He asked us to go back as soon you were home."

Anger rose in her chest as soar emotions filled her soul. "What the hell is he thinking? Do you have any idea what he has put me through and now he expects you to leave at a time like this."

Anzu's parents' eyes shot wide open from Anzu's statement. "Honey, calm down. What are you talking about?" Anzu's mom asked.

"What has Mr. Kaiba done to you?" Anzu's father added.

Anzu froze. Her anger got the best of her that she didn't realize what she has just said. "Nothing. Forget about what I just said. I guess that I am just angry that you have to leave again."

Yugi stared at Anzu's reaction. However, he understood why she said that considered she didn't want to worry her parents and that her father works for Kaiba.

"It will be ok sweetie. We will be back soon." Anzu's father stated.

Anzu lowered her head as a softer tone left her lips. "It's ok. I understand."

Anzu's mom gave her daughter a kiss on her cheek with a warm huge before she and her husband left their daughter's room, heading back to the airport.

"_Kaiba once again meddled in my life."_ Anzu anger continued to fill her hatred towards the man that made her life so complicated ever since she invited him to her 18th birthday party. _"I wish I've never invited him."_

"Anzu…are you ok?" Yugi asked, witnessing Anzu clenching her fist.

Anzu snapped out of her deep thoughts as she looked into deep violet eyes. "Yes…Yugi. I am fine." Anzu lied through her teeth as she put on a fake smile, hoping not to worry her love.

All Yugi could do is stare silently as he looked at his love. Even through her fake smile, he knew better that she was lying. Her blue eyes said it all and he wasn't even going to try to get her to confess what was really bothering her. He known her long enough to know when to speak or keep quiet and let Anzu work out her issues by herself.

Yugi returned the same fake smile at her, while placing his hand upon her's. Blue eyes encountered violet eyes as Yugi wrapped Anzu in a tight embrace. Yugi kissed Anzu's forehead as he continued to embrace her within his warm arms. Their time together was cut short by the ringing sound from Yugi's cell phone.

Yugi retrieve his cell phone from his back pocket of his pants. "Hello!"

"Yugi, I am sorry to bug you, but I am swapped with customers and I need your help at the game shop." Said Yugi's grandfather on the other side of the phone line.

A slight frustration grew within Yugi's chest as he spoke back calmly. "Can it wait grandpa? Anzu just got home from the hospital and I should stay here to help her settled in since her parents had to go back to San Francisco."

"I am sorry grandson. I need your help. I promised it won't take long and you can go right back to Anzu's house." Replied Mr. Mutou

Yugi paused as he closed his eyes frustrated that he had to leave Anzu so soon. He wanted to stay and be by her side. A soft touch on his shoulder brought Yugi out of his thoughts. He saw Anzu looking at him with a soft smile.

"It's ok Yugi. Go and help your grandfather." Anzu stated.

Yugi placed his hand over his cell phone as he spoke to her. "Are you sure Anzu?"

Anzu placed a soft kiss on Yugi's cheek as her hand caressed his other cheek. "I will be fine." Anzu added softly.

Taken in Anzu's sweet scent caused a sweet sensation to flow through Yugi's body as his manhood started to arouse.

"YUGI! DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME?" Mr. Mutou yelled from the phone line causing a slight echo within Anzu's room. "DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME.? STOP MESSING AROUND WITH ANZU AND GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE."

Slight blushes appeared on the couple's faces as they heard the old man yelling on the other end on the phone.

"_Grandpa, you have such bad timing." _Yugi placed his cell phone back towards his ear as he spoke. "Could you say it any louder grandpa. I don't think all of Japan heard you."

"Don't be silly grandson. Get down as soon as you can." Mr. Mutou stated as he hung up the phone.

A sigh escaped Yugi's lips as he looked at Anzu. "I am so sorry about this Anzu."

Anzu continued to smile as she spoke. "It's ok. I understand. Go and help your grandfather. I will see you later."

Yugi placed a gently kiss on Anzu's lips. He pulled away as he looked deep with her blue eyes. "I will be back later tonight. I want to talk you about something important." A soft smile appeared on Yugi's lips as his violet eyes met Anzu's blue orbs.

"Ok! Anzu added as a slight laughter left her lips. "Now you better go before your grandfather calls you again with one of his attitudes."

A slight laughter escape Yugi's lips as well. "Ok, I will see you later tonight. I am hoping to be back here around eight." He placed another gentle kiss on Anzu's lips before he left her room.

Anzu looked around her room, happy she is finally home, in her own room. No more hospital room, no more cold hospital sheets and no more hospital robe. Just thinking about the hospital made her realized she needs to take a shower.

Anzu walked towards her bathroom. She got undressed and got into the shower. As the warm water hit her body, many memories kept running through her mind of everything that has happened to her. The flashes kept running through her head like an old black and white movie. First, all the good times that became her deepest desire and hope, as if they were wonderful dreams. However, bad images of what Seto turned her dreams into nightmares. Anzu shook her head, erasing the bad images and focusing on the good ones and many more good memorable memories to come.

Anzu turned off the shower, step out and wrapped a soft clean towel around her body. She looked at herself in the mirror and notice her reflection has changed. Her warm complexion became very pale from many days in a coma. Anzu placed her hands over her face, trying to forget that the bad days are over and she will get her life back to normal. She wasn't going to let this coma or Seto destroy her life.

As Anzu walked back into her room, the phone on her nightstand began to ring. Anzu didn't hesitate to pick it up thinking it was Yugi calling her. Anzu sat down on her bed, still wrapped in her towel as she picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Nice to hear that sweet voice again." A familiar voice replied on the other end.

For a moment, Anzu's heart stopped as rancid emotions soared in her chest. "Se…Seto?" Was the only word she could speak through her breath. Hatred swirled within her stomach, causing a bitter, almost bland taste, and another sea of memories ran through her mind.

"How are you feeling Anzu?" Priest Seto asked.

Another surge of energy passed through her body, those it struck, fell, helpless. Anzu's grip on the receiver became tighter as the voice of her enemy spoke to her. She wanted to be sick as the soar emotions kept repeating through her body.

"Anzu…are you there?" Priest Seto asked.

Anzu's mind wandered before it was shaken back into reality. Still gripping tightly on the receiver, she finally answered. "What gives you the right to call me Kaiba? Don't you think you have put me through enough hell? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Calm down Anzu and please hear me out." Priest Seto responded.

"Why should I listen to anything you have to say?" Anzu responded harshly.

"So you can give me another chance for me to prove to you that I am not a bad guy." Priest Seto responded hoping she would reconsider.

"You don't deserve another chance and besides, you are not as bad as people say - you are worse!" Anzu answered.

Now Priest Seto's hand was starting to become tighter on his receiver as Anzu's harsh words echoed within his mind. _"She is not going to make this easy for me. Thanks to my other half, I will have to clean his mess."_

Trying not to loose his anger, Priest Seto responded back calmly, hoping Anzu would hear him out. "Your right Anzu."

Anzu's eyes shot wide opened as she responded. "I must be hearing things. You are actually admitting that for once in your life, you are wrong?"

Trying hard to not get frustrated because of his other half's life, Priest Seto grinded his jaw as he responded through his teeth. "Yes…I was wrong."

"Well I guess that is a start for you, for someone in your standards. Now if you are done wasting my time, I would like back to my life without you ruining it." Anzu responded harshly.

"Wait, don't hang up." Priest Seto yelled.

"What is it now Seto?" Anzu asked.

"There is another reason why I called you. I was hoping you can come over for dinner at my mansion and we can talk." Priest Seto stated.

A slight laugh escapes Anzu's lips before she responded. "Do you want me to accept you as you are or do you want me to like you? You should stop while you're ahead."

"Give me a break Anzu. The reason I am asking you over is because I need you to sign some papers for your admission to the Dance School I helped you get in." Priest Seto added.

"Why do I have to come over there and why do you have the papers? I thought Mr. Watkins and Mrs. Reynolds would be taking care of that?" Anzu asked.

"They asked me to take of it, since it was me who is funding the school and they figured it would be easier for me to get the information to you." Priest Seto responded.

"Obviously, they don't know you very well or where you stand with me." Anzu stated as she continued to talk. "A ghost would have a better chance then you."

"It doesn't matter Anzu. You need to sign these papers or your admission will not be complete for the fall semester." Priest Seto added.

"Fine. However, why would I have to come over to your place? Me going there would be like throwing myself to a pack of wolves."

Priest Seto was about to slam his fist on his desk from Anzu's stubbornness, until he came up with a plan. Anything to get her over here. "Fine, if you are that worried, I will send my brother Mokuba to pick you up in our limo and he can be with us through the whole time you are here."

Silence came upon the other side of the phone conversation as Anzu pondered. _"Umm, I guess with Mokuba around, there shouldn't be any problems. I know sweet little Mokuba wouldn't let anything bad happen."_

"Anzu…are you there?"

Anzu snapped out of her thoughts and finally responded. "Fine. As long as Mokuba is there, then I will not have to worry about you. You wouldn't do anything stupid in front of your brother. I mean you wouldn't want him to think less of you, considering he looks up to you?"

"It seems you know how to push my buttons Anzu." Priest Seto stated.

"It what I do best, considering its you." Anzu responded.

"Well I will have Mokuba pick you up in about a half an hour." Priest Seto stated as he finished his sentence. "Until then, bye for now." As with that last statement, Seto hung up the phone.

Priest Seto turned his attention to one of the many mirrors in the manor. "Is Anzu always that pleasant?" Priest Seto asked as he looked at his other half in the mirror. "She sure is different than the Anzu I remember."

Seto just glared at his other half with a cold stare. "You know your plan will never work. Anzu is this life is a lot smarter than you think."

"She may be smart, but if my plan works, she will never leave my life." Priest Seto stated as a sinister laugh escape his lips.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Seto yelled.

Priest Seto ignored his other half as he walked away from the mirror, disconnecting his conversation with Seto.

Meanwhile at Anzu's house, Anzu has finished getting ready. She put on a simple white long cotton shirt, a black tank top, and finally a pair of black sandals. As she waited for Mokuba's arrival, she knew deep down that this as a very bad idea. However, with Mokuba there, she knows she is safe from any of Seto's tricks.

The sound of a horn got Anzu's attention. She glanced out of her bedroom window and saw the Kaiba's limo outside on her neighborhood's street. Anzu grabbed her handbag, walked downstairs, leaving her house as she made her way towards the limo. Mokuba came out of the back of the limo and escorted Anzu into the limo.

There was a long silent within the black limo as they drove towards the Kaiba mansion, until Mokuba broke the silence. "I know it's not my place, but my brother really loves you."

Anzu turned her attention at the young boy she knew for so many years, who has become a young man. Anzu just stared at Mokuba through confused eyes. She didn't know how to respond to Mokuba's statement except the only thing that came to her mind. "He has a weird way of showing it." Anzu responded coldly until she realized whom she was talking to. "Oh Mokuba…I am so sorry…I…I didn't mean…"

Mokuba interrupted her. He kept his head down, not making eye contact. "It's ok Anzu. You don't have to explain your actions. I know my brother as always came out as the bad person, which no one has ever got along with. However, I know him better than anyone else does. He may come out as someone who doesn't have a care in the world, but he does have a soft side."

Anzu just kept starring at Mokuba as her vision started to become blurry, thinking she has offended him. "Mokuba…I…"

Mokuba interrupted her again. "Please let me finish." He stated softly. "He has always acts so tough and cold, because he always felt he had to be strong and not let anybody push him around since he felt it was his duty to raise me since our parents died and even when we were adopted by Gozaburo. Seto was more of a father to me then Gozaburo ever was. Seto never had time to think for himself because he was always running the Kaiba Corporation and taking care of me, determine we had a good life. So please don't hold it against him because of his actions. I may not know the whole story, but I know you are the first in his life he loves and he wasn't sure how to show it." Mokuba finished his story as he kept his head down.

All Anzu could do is just stare silently at the younger Kaiba brother. She tried to take in every word Mokuba said, thinking that maybe he was right about something. Could Seto actually have a soft side buried deep within his being? Anzu shook herself internally. She didn't want to think about it. She just wanted to get this night over with and come home and to see Yugi again.

Anzu eyes shot wide open, realizing that Yugi will be back at her house later tonight. She glanced at her watch and notices it was half past five. Anzu took a breath of sign of relief that she will be back in plenty of time before Yugi's arrival.

Silence stayed dormant within the limo until they arrived to the Kaiba mansion. Anzu stepped out of the limo as she glanced around the Kaiba home. Anzu took in a deep breath as she was escorted through the large double doors of the mansion by Mokuba and finally, escorted to the main dining room, where Seto will be waiting for them.

As Anzu and Mokuba entered the dining room, there before them sat Seto at the end of the table, drinking red wine. Anzu's heart clenched as her pulse race from the sight of Seto, as she thought if this was a huge mistake.

Priest Seto sat up from his chair as he greeted Anzu and Mokuba. "It's nice to see you again Anzu."

Anzu stopped in her tracks, realizing something different about him. His attitude seems the same considering he acted as if nothing has happened in the last few days, however it was the way he said it. In addition, the icy blue eyes from Seto didn't express that same cold expression with so many mysteries behind them. They expressed something else…something darker then Seto himself could ever express.

"Anzu…is everything ok?" Priest Seto asked.

Anzu snapped out of her thoughts as she found herself being stared by two pairs of Kaiba eyes. "Yes I am fine." Anzu responded as she tried to keep a calm expression.

"_My Anzu. You are as beautiful as you were back in Ancient Egypt. Very soon you will be mine." _Priest Seto put his lustful thoughts at the back of his mind as he asked Anzu and Mokuba to join him for dinner. "Please sit down. Dinner is ready. Anzu go ahead sit over on the other side of the table."

Anzu sat down on the other side of the dining table as her food and her own glass of wine was set and ready for her for her arrival. Priest Seto turned his attention towards Mokuba. "Come join us Mokuba."

"Don't you remember brother? I mentioned I was going to hang out with my friends in town after I picked up Anzu." Mokuba stated.

Priest Seto put on a fake surprise expression on his face as he responded. "Oh…I forgot. I am sorry you won't be able to join us."

Anzu heart skipped a beat as anger rose in her chest. _"You forgot? You son of a bitch. You set me up." _Anzu could feel the rage building within her as she was about ready to send Seto to an early grave.

"Well go ahead Mokuba. Have fun tonight." Priest Seto stated.

Anzu waited until Mokuba left because she didn't want him to hear her conversation with his brother. As Mokuba left the manor, Anzu turned her attention to Seto with a serious glare.

Priest Seto noticed Anzu's expression. "Is there something wrong Anzu?"

"Don't play innocent with me Kaiba. You knew Mokuba wouldn't be here, so you can set me once again." Anzu yelled.

Priest Seto gave her credit for her smarts. He put on a fake innocent look as he responded. "You got it all wrong Anzu. I am not some kind of vulture that waits for his prey."

Anzu return the same fake innocent look as she responded. "I don't consider you a vulture. I consider you something a vulture would eat."

Priest Seto's eyes watched her blindly and he knew returning the same glare would be pointless. "That was harsh Anzu."

"Do you blame me?" Anzu responded coldly.

Priest Seto closed his eyes as he tried to keep his anger at bay. If he wanted his plan to work, he had better play the innocent man Anzu would want him to be. "I don't blame you." He whispered through his breath.

Anzu's eyes shot wide open from Seto's statement. "Are you actually agreeing with me? I am impressed. Admitting you are wrong twice in one day. That's got to be a new record for you." Anzu responded sarcastically.

Priest Seto grinded his teeth trying to keep his anger from escaping his being. "What can I say Anzu. You have your way with people."

"Its what I do best when it comes to people like you. Now if you don't mind, I better leave before things get worse." As Anzu got up, she was stopped by Seto's voice.

"Stop…you can't leave yet." Priest Seto yelled.

Anzu turned her attention towards Seto. "Why the hell not?"

"You still need to sign the papers for finally admission into the school and the limo driver is not back yet to take you home, since he took Mokuba into town." Priest Seto stated. "Just wait here, finish your dinner and we can sign the papers until my limo driver returns."

"_Dammit! I'm stuck here." _Anzu turned her attention towards Seto as she sat back down. "Fine…I will stay until your driver returns."

An evil smile appeared on Priest Seto's lips as he spoke. "Go ahead and eat and then we can get started on signing the papers."

Anzu glanced down at her plate. "No thanks. I lost my appetite."

"Well at least have some wine. It specially imported from Italy. Maybe it will relax you." Priest Seto responded.

Anzu glanced over at the red wine glass in front of her on the dining table. She wasn't a big alcohol drinker, but she has heard from her mother that a nice glass of wine tends to relax you when you are upset or when you had a bad day and in Anzu's case, she had all of those above, thanks to Seto.

"Fine!" Anzu stated as she grabbed the glass. She took a sip of the cold red wine and found the taste exhilarating. The taste was sweet and refreshing. She continued to drink the wine slowly until it was gone.

An evil smile appeared on Priest Seto's lips once again as he responded. "How is it?"

Anzu looked up as she responded. "I have to admit. When it comes to fine wine, you have good taste."

Seto stood up from his chair as he responded. "Well since you are not really hungry and since you seemed more relax, I guess we can go and sign the papers and you can be on your way home."

Without another thought, Anzu sat up from her chair. "Whoa!"

Priest Seto turned around and notice Anzu was a little dizzy. "Are you alright Anzu?" He asked with a seductive voice as he glares at her with a sinister expression.

Anzu maintained her balanced as she responded. "Yeah. I guess I got up too fast. Maybe I am still a little weak from the hospital." Anzu started to walk towards Seto, until she stopped in her tracks. Anzu placed her hand over her forehead as the room started to spin.

Priest Seto noticed Anzu's behavior as he continued to stare at her with the same sinister look. "What's wrong?"

Anzu's breathing was harsh as her vision became more blurry. She leaned on the nearest table as she tried to keep her balance. Barley standing up, she glance one more time at Seto before the scenery became dark. She stared at his face, into those icy blue depths within his eyes as his sinister laugh could be heard among the room. She tried to reach out to him as she tried to speak. "What…did…you…?" Anzu failed. With the last of her strength, she lost consciousness as she fell onto the floor.

Priest Seto slowly walked towards her as he spoke with a seductive voice. "Finally my sweet Princess Anzu. You are mine." He leaned over and gently picks up her lifeless form into his arms, bridal style, as he carried her into the darkness of the halls, deep within the Kaiba mansion.

**I know…another cliffe. I couldn't resist. Whoa, this was the longest chapter I have ever written. Don't worry; there will be more chapters to come. ****PLEASE REVIEW**** and let me know what you thought of the update after a long wait. Take care everyone.**


	36. Chapter 36:The Demon Within Me

**Chapter 36: The Demon Within Me**

**Hi everyone! I want to apologize for the long delay. I was hoping to update sooner, unfortunately, important matters has come up that couldn't be avoided and it took a lot of my time. However, I finally got some free time and I am hoping to update more often. I want to thank all of you for the reviews. Enjoy chapter 36.**

**----Dream----**

Anzu found herself in a beautiful garden as the aroma from the flowers surrounded her. She was in her Egyptian outfit once again as a soft breeze danced around her body. She looked around, noticing she was back within the same garden that surrounded the palace in Ancient Egypt. Anzu stood there, confused, as to why she was back in Ancient Egypt.

"Anzu!"

Anzu whirled around as Yugi stood behind her in his Pharaoh's clothes. She gazed at him as her face reflected within his blazing violet eyes.

"Yugi…is it you?"

Yugi looked at his love, confused by her question. "Yes of course it's me."

"I thought maybe you were Atem since we are here back in Ancient Egypt." Anzu stated.

"It is ok Anzu. Atem was who I was in a past life. I was reborn as Yugi to be with you and nothing will separate us again." At that moment, Yugi pulled Anzu into his arms and held her tightly. Anzu wrapped her arms around him and clutched him to her, never wanting to let go.

"Yugi!" Anzu whispered among her breath.

As Anzu continued to embrace Yugi, she felt a surge of pain that laced up her spine. She moved back from Yugi's arms as she stares at him. He was staring to vanish as a wind of sand formed around his body, taking piece by piece of his body away from her.

"Anzu!" Yugi yelled as the sand started to take over him.

Anzu body froze as her heart pounded wildly in her chest. Hot tears seeped out of her eyes as she tried to hold Yugi from vanishing. "Why? Why was this happening?" Anzu yelled as her heart twisted painfully within her chest as her grip on him became futile as the sand continued to take her love away.

"Anzu…please be strong my love?" Were Yugi's last words before the sand took the rest of his form as the wind carried his remains towards the sky, vanishing from Anzu.

Anzu collapsed into the floor, her knees giving out on her as she stared blindly towards the sky. Hot tears continued to seep out of her blue orbs as she screamed loudly. "YUGI…" She lowered her head as she continued to cry as she wrapped her arms around her trembling body, whispering Yugi's name repeatedly.

As she continued to weep, a strong sinister laugh could be heard in the distance. Anzu lifted her head and the scenery had changed. The garden was gone and she found herself in a dark field as storm clouds threatened overhead with a strong mist surrounding the area. The strong laugh continued to echo around her as lighting flashed with the thunder in synchronizing with the sinister voice.

"Anzu." The sinister voice echoed within the dark field.

Anzu slowly turned around as fear continued to lace up her spine. With hot tears in her eyes, she encountered cold blue eyes as they glowed among the mist as the darkness kept her tormentor invisible. She stared blindly at those icy blue eyes as fear continued to squeeze her heart.

The figured started to approach the terrified girl as his eyes continued to glow brightly with the darkness still refused to unveil him. "Now you are mine." He stated as his sinister laugh continued to echo.

Anzu's eyes were wide on her face and her breathing coming in gasps. Her heart twisted as she let out a tormented scream.

"NO STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

**----End Of Dream----**

Anzu eyes shot wide open as hot tears seeped out of her eyes. Her sight was blurry as she heaved for breath. As her vision became clear, she looked around her surroundings, realizing she was lying on a soft large bed within a large dim room.

Fearing as to why she was here, she thought back to the last memory before she woke up here. Bits and pieces of images flashed through her head, as she tried to clear her mind. Flashes of a sinister smile appeared deep within her mind, finally remembering of what has happened to her. Fear overcame her as his face continues to run through her mind.

"So I see you are finally awake."

At that moment, Anzu's body froze as her eyes darted across the room, seeking the origin of the voice. "Who…who's there?"

"Well I am hurt my sweet Anzu. I thought you would know my voice by now."

Anzu continue to look around the room as she curls herself into a ball upon the bed. "Should I know you?" she yelled.

The voice became a sinister chuckle as he responded. "Think Anzu. Think really hard."

Anzu's fear increased as the sinister laugh continued to echo within the darkness of the room, refusing to reveal the owner behind the voice. Deep down Anzu knew she recognized the voice, however it was different…dark and cold, enough to make her skin crawl. A vein pulsed in Anzu's head as her anger overcame her fear. "I won't ask you again. Who the hell are you? How do you know my name and why am I here?"

The voice continues to laugh, echoing within the dark room as he responded. "So many questions at once. My…my Anzu. You are the same as I remember you. The same spark within your soul that made me fall in love with you in the first place."

Anger continues to boil within Anzu's soul as her fear finally vanished. "Enough!" she yelled. "Show yourself, you sick bastard."

"Now…now Anzu. Is that any way to talk to an old friend?" the voice responded as he finally emerged from the shadows, revealing himself to the young woman.

Anzu's eyes widen from shock as cold blue eyes encountered brown eyes. "Se…Seto?" Anzu stared at the man before her.

"Close…my beauty." Priest Seto chuckled.

"_What the hell is he talking about?"_ Anzu glared at him with a confused expression. "What do you mean close? I can clearly see you are Seto, who continues to make my life a living hell. What sick game are you playing now?"

Priest Seto continued to chuckle as he responded. "My dear sweet Anzu. I am not playing any games." He approached closer to the bed as he continues to speak. "I had to figure out some way to get you here."

Anzu's anger was growing stronger as she clenched more of the bed sheets around her body. "What do you mean…what did you do to me you sick bastard." At that moment, memories of her drinking the red wine earlier made her ready to attack the man in front of her. "You son of bitch…you drugged me."

Priest Seto stopped in his place, glaring lustfully at her, as he brought his right hand up, forming the pinch sign with his fingers. "Just a little." He said seductively.

Fire reflected within Anzu's brown eyes. "What gave the right to do this to me? I thought you said back at the hospital that you did not intend to hurt me because of your feelings for me. I guess all of that were lies because from what I am seeing you are worse than I imagine. You are nothing but a sick twisted person who hurts others to get what he wants."

Priest Seto kept staring at her as a slight smile appeared on his lips. "You are mistaken, because I am not the person you claim that told you those words back at the hospital. I am not Seto…well not entirely."

Anzu froze as another surge of fear passed through her body. "What…what are you talking about?"

Priest Seto stares straight into her brown eyes, and steps closer. Anzu knows he is trying to frighten her with those cold blue eyes, so deliberate and determination, with the glint of cold steel. However, she wasn't going to let him take away, of what strength she had left.

"My dear Anzu. I thought you would have recognized it by now." Priest Seto stated.

Anzu was still confused, now more than ever as she tried to understand what his intentions were. "You are more twisted than ever. Have you gone completely insane?"

Priest Seto continued to walk closer to her, until he reached the bed. He lean over resting his hands on the foot of the bed as he continued to stare at her with seductive eyes "I may looked like Seto from this time, however who see right now is someone from you past life."

Anzu's chest heaved as her eyes widen, realizing who was standing right in front of her. "You're…not… you can't be…"

A slight chuckle escaped his lips as his slowly climb upon the bed. "You finally figure it out. I am Priest Seto and I am here to make sure you never escape from grasp again."

As Priest Seto continue to crawl closer to her on the bed, Anzu realized what he was going to do. She tried to escape from him; however, it was futile as he moved quickly pinning her body under his. For a moment, their eyes met as a sickening smile played across his features. He continued to press his body against her as she tried to free herself from his strong grip on her. Slowly, seductively as only he could, he whispered in a voice that made her skin crawl. "You will not escape from me again. After tonight, you will be mine."

She floundered beneath his grasp. However, he wouldn't release her. Her heart crumbled in her chest, as hot tears formed in her eyes, streaming down her face.

Anzu opened her mouth, ready to scream, however Priest Seto stopped her as he pressed his lips firmly on hers. Tears continued to stream down her cheeks as Priest Seto continued to have his way with her.

He pulled away soon after, halting the kiss, whispered in her ear as his grip on her became loose. "Now, will you be a good girl?"

In that moment, Anzu raised her right knee and kick him hard in his groin. Anzu tired to make a quick getaway however, her effort of trying to escape didn't have any affect on him and he was back on her in a moment, pinning her down once again.

"That was a stupid move on your part my beauty. Will I have to be rough with you or do want it as gentle as possible?" Priest Seto growled.

Anzu closed her eyes, feeling a wash of pain run through her body, as her heart shattered within her chest. "No…let me go." She yelled as she tried to fight her way out of his hold on her.

**----Meanwhile, in Egypt----**

Isis's eyes shot wide open as fear laced up her spine. She sat up from her chair within the family room of the Ishtar manor, as she glanced out the window.

"Sister, is there something wrong?" Malik asked.

Isis glanced back at her brother. "I am afraid that Anzu is in trouble. We have to go to Japan right now."

"Yes sister." Malik responded.

**----Back at Kaiba Manor----**

Fear took control of Anzu's body, not wanting to face the same situation as before, except it was worse. This time someone else was taking a hold of the situation and he was using Seto's body. "Why are you doing this? What have you done with Seto?" Anzu yelled at her tormentor as she continued to struggled and thrashed out of Priest Seto's grip on her.

"Seto is gone. I have full control of this body and there is nothing or no one that can stop me." Priest Seto chuckled as he pin Anzu's arms above her head. He held her arms with his left hand as he moved his right hand on her stomach, placed his it under her tank top, slowly moving up towards to one of her breasts. "Now shall we get started and finally become as one?"

Anzu closed her eyes tightly, trying to hold back the tears, as her heart screamed. "Please…don't do this." She yelled.

"Yell all you want. No one is here to save you. You belong to me now." Priest Seto stated as he slowly pulled her tank top up. As he placed his right hand firmly on her left breast, a surge of energy ran through Priest Seto's soul, hurting him to no end. His grip on Anzu's arms release as he shot up from his position, screaming in pain. "What is happening to me?"

Anzu laid there frozen as she witness Priest Seto yelling in pain.

"Run…run Anzu." Anzu's eyes shot wide open as she heard Seto's voice escaping from his lips. "Seto?"

Priest Seto continue to yell in pain, fighting with his other half as they both fought over the control of the body. "No…you can not take control of my actions. You are trapped and will never regain your body ever again." Priest Seto yelled.

"Like hell I will let you hurt Anzu. Give me back my body." Seto yelled back at his other half.

Anzu still stayed frozen on the bed as she continued to witness the two Setos arguing with each other within Seto's body.

"A…Anzu…I told you to run." Seto yelled through his body. "Quickly. I…I don't know how long I can hold him."

Without hesitation, Anzu was about to get herself away from the situation, however her escape was futile as she found herself pinned once again below Seto's body.

Anzu's eyes shot wide open as she looked up into Seto's blue eyes. "Seto?"

"Wrong." Priest Seto stated as he held Anzu firmly underneath him. "Nothing will stop me, not even Seto from achieving my goal."

Hot tears ran down Anzu's face, drifting into a sea of darkness as Priest Seto placed his hand once again upon her breasts, continuing to have his way with her. "No…someone help me."

­**----Meanwhile back at the Anzu's house----**

Yugi arrived at Anzu's house as he knocked on her front door. He waited for a few seconds until he knocked again. After a few minutes of knocking, Yugi realized that something was wrong. She knew he was coming over and yet her house stayed silent. No light within the house as silence stayed dormant. Yugi grabbed for his cell phone as he dialed Anzu's number. He could here her house phone ringing within her dark home, yet no answer. He hung up and dialed her cell number, yet no answer. He hung up as fear ran though his soul. _"Where is she?"_

As Yugi looked around outside Anzu's house, trying to figure out where she was, a black limo pulled up on Anzu's driveway. Yugi looked over and saw Mokuba step out. "Yugi what are you doing here? Is there something wrong?"

"I am here to see Anzu, yet she is not home, or answering her cell phone. Wait what are you doing here Mokuba?"

Mokuba looked at his watch realizing what time it was. "I don't get it; Anzu should have been home by now."

Yugi's eyes shot wide open as he approached Mokuba. "What do you mean she should have been home by now?"

Mokuba looked at the frightened Yugi in front of him as he spoke. "Well I pick her up, to take her over Seto's and my home, so she can sign some papers for the dancing school in Japan that Seto got her in. She should have been down with that along time ago."

Anger rose in Yugi's chest as he glared at Mokuba. "What! You took her to him. She could be in danger."

Mokuba glared back as he responded. "I promise Seto would do nothing to harm her. I am sure there is an explanation to why is not home right now. She might still be at the manor. I will take you to her."

"Let's go." Added Yugi as him and Mokuba got into the limo and drove to the Kaiba manor. _"Please Anzu…be alright?"_

**I know another cliffhanger. It's a bad habit of mine. Once again, I apologize for the long delay. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. . I will try to update sooner next time. If not, please be patient with me. I am determined to finish this story. Until then, ****REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED.**** Take care everyone.**


	37. Chapter 37:The Rescue

**Chapter 37: The Rescue**

**Hi everyone. I apologize for my long absence. I have been extremely busy and I didn't have enough time to sit down at my computer to update. However, I finally got some free time, so here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Note: I forgot to mention in the last few chapters when she arrived at Seto's mansion, she is wearing her Millennium Necklace.**

"Please Priest Seto…don't do this…I beg you." Anzu yelled as pain seared through her being as tears of exhaustion over flowed her. She grew weary as she continued to fight against her tormentor. How much time had passed since then? She didn't know. Time seemed so unimportant as her only goal was to try to escape from the darkness that had a hold on her.

Priest Seto continued to ravage Anzu as his mouth latched onto the nipple of her left breast as his hand took hold of her right breast and began pinching the nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Hot tears continue to roll down Anzu's cheek as her attempt to escape was futile. She screamed and fought, trying to stop him, but her efforts were a failure, as he was too strong for her.

Priest Seto glanced up as his icy blue eyes encountered with hers. "I suggest you stop struggling if you want this experience to be as gentle as possible." He chuckled seductively as he continues to explore his hands around her trembling body.

Anzu shut her eyes tightly as another surge of pain flashed through her soul. She could feel her heart shattering into a million pieces as darkness took a hold on her. She landed in the mist of the fighting, and swallowed up immediately by the shadows as Priest Seto trialed his left hand down Anzu's white skirt, lifting the fabric and placing his hand on her inner thigh, ribbing it firmly.

Anzu tried to fight against him by closing her legs; however, Priest Seto prevented from Anzu's attempt. He continued to rub her inner thigh, as he slowly moved his hand towards her panties. A slight moan escape Priest Seto's lips as his hand reached her sex and inserted his index finger, pumping slowly in and out. "I never imagine how tight and wet you are."

Priest Seto raised Anzu's body towards him, forcing eye contact. Tears continued to run down her cheeks as his icy blue eyes reflected within hers. "After tonight you will finally be mine and be bound to me." He chuckled seductively.

Anzu just glared at him, despise the hot tears filled within her blue orbs. She found herself staring at him coldly as he continued to ravage her body. What happened next was pure impulse. She spit on his face.

Priest Seto wiped the hot spit from his face with the back of his hand, narrowing his eyes at her as his laughter echoed around her, consuming her, trapping her in his clutches. "So, that's how it's going to be." At that moment he forced Anzu back down on the bed, hard, as he covered her body with his, capturing her lips with his.

Anzu continue to struggle against him, with wherever strength she had left, as she tried to force himself off her. It was futile as her strength started to fade away. He was too strong and he was winning on the side of combat. Anzu continue to hit him repeatedly, thinking that maybe her fists would be enough to at least leave some bruises on his skin and maybe he would loosen his grip, however he was refusing to budge. He continued to kiss her, pinning his lips on hers as his next attempt on her was slowly removing her skirt. At that moment, refusing to let him go any further, instead of using her fists, she used another attempt that maybe would be enough to have him cry in pain. In one swift movement, she places a strong, painful bite on Priest Seto's lips.

Priest Seto's eyes shot wide-open, hot tears spilling from his icy blue eyes, as he let a torture scream. He struggled against the attack as Anzu refuse to let go. She could feel hot blood rushing down her face as Priest Seto scream became more intense. "Let go of me you bitch." He yelled as he placed a strong slap across her face, finally releasing her bite. Priest Seto shot up from his position as blood continued to run down his mouth. He placed his sleeve over his mouth to stop the bleeding as he looked down at the woman in front of him. His blood covered her lower part of her face as the hand mark from his slap slowly appeared red on her perfect face.

Anzu attempt to escape once again; however, as before, she was pinned down once again. Two blue eyes encountered with anger reflecting within one another. "You will pay for this, my dear." Priest Seto stated.

Anzu grew a panic as the sound of her skirt tearing apart by Priest Seto's hand. Scared for her life she placed her hands upon Priest Seto's chest and let out a torture scream. "NOOOOOOOOOOO…LEAVE ME ALONE." At that moment the Millennium Necklace around Anzu's neck glowed, in one swift movement the light from it blasted Priest Seto off her, and sent him flying across the room, hitting the wall.

Shock from what just has happened, seeing Priest Seto lying on the floor unconscious; Anzu didn't hesitate to take this opportunity to get herself dress and get the hell of there. In no time at all she got herself dress for what was left of her clothing as she made her way towards the door that would lead her out this terrible place. She placed her hand upon the doorknob, slowly turning it, however back luck was still upon her. The door was locked, the way to open it is with a key, and it was nowhere in sight. _"Shit!"_

Anzu continue to struggle with the doorknob, attempting to open it, she didn't realize there was evil lurking behind her. A strong hand placed over her mouth, pulling her away from the door as the figure throws her across the room. Hitting the floor, Anzu slowly raised her head, seeing Priest Seto standing in front of her, pissed off. Anzu's eyes shot wide open as fear once again squeezed her soul, realizing Priest Seto was standing there as if he was never thrown against a wall.

Priest Seto started to walk towards the frighten woman as Anzu crawled backwards away from him as fast as she could as he continued to approached after her. "I don't know what happened earlier, or how you manage to blast me against the wall, but play time is over my dear." Anzu continued to crawl away from him until she found herself against a wall as Seto finally reaching her. He knelled down and placed a strong hand under chin forcing eye contact. "You will be mine and nothing will stop me."

As he placed a strong grip on her body, forcing her upon the ground, his attempt was halter by the loud sound at the door. "ANZU…ARE YOU IN THERE?" yelled a familiar voice.

"_Yugi?"_thought Anzu as hot tears filled her eyes. Priest Seto placed his hand firmly on Anzu's mouth. Anzu struggled against him as the sound to the door became louder. Anzu bit on Priest Seto's hand, releasing his grip on her as she led out a loud scream. "YUGI…HELP ME!"

Priest Seto swung his hand again, slapping Anzu across the face, hard, knocking her on the floor unconscious. Priest Seto raised to his feet as his eyes encountered the door. Yugi kept pounding against the door with all his might, refusing to stop until he made it to the other side. Priest Seto looked down at Anzu's motionless body. Just as he was about to pick her up, the door finally swung up and rushed in Yugi and Mokuba right behind him.

Yugi froze in his place as his violet eyes encountered Anzu's motionless body with Seto standing over her. "Seto…you bastard." Yugi rage became more vibrant as he walked towards Seto. "What did you do to Anzu?"

Priest Seto just chuckled as he responded. "I taught Anzu a lesson for disobeying me." Priest Seto's eyes met Anzu's body. "She continued to refuse me…so I decided to take a different approach." Priest Seto turned his back away from Yugi as he about to pick her off from the floor.

Yugi's blood boiled with rage as he ran towards Seto. "Sons of a Bitch…stay away from her?" Yugi ran towards Anzu, attempting to rescue her, however Priest Seto's fist stopped him. He caught Yugi off guard as he punches him hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Priest Seto stand over Yugi's body as he reached down and pick him by the collar. "Anzu belongs to me and I will not let you take her away from me again." Priest Seto threw Yugi across the room away from him.

Anzu slowly opened her eyes as she witnessed Yugi on the floor, struggling to get up on his feet. _"Yugi!"_

Mokuba's eyes shot wide open from Seto's behavior. "Brother…why are you doing this?"

"He is not your brother Mokuba." Yelled a familiar voice behind him.

Priest Seto, Yugi, Mokuba, and Anzu turned their attention towards the new voice and found Isis, Malik and Rishid standing before them. "He is not your brother Mokuba. He is Priest Seto who took over your brother's body." Isis continued. "However his soul has been corrupted by the darkness of Zork."

Priest Seto stood there as rage filled his soul. "What the hell are you talking about you fool?"

Isis approached him as she spoke. "Think Priest Seto. Remember what happened to you after the tragic death of Pharaoh Atem and Princess Anzu."

A surge of energy flashed through Priest Seto's being as flashes of images ran through his mind of the tragic day.

**Well, my fan readers, I am going to stop here for now. I am sorry this chapter was short. I will try to make the next one longer. Once again, I apologize for the long delay. My life has been very busy from one thing to another. I will try to update within the next two weeks, hopefully. Take care everyone and ****PLEASE REVIEW.**


	38. Chapter 38: Three Souls, One Body

**Chapter 38: Three Souls, One Body**

**To all my fan readers. I want to apologize for my very long absence. At first, I was too busy to continue the story and then when I did had time to write, I experience writers block again. After I took a break, I eventually came to where I lost interest in writing fanfics and never got back to it. After a few months later, I finally got the interest to write again. Once again, I am sorry for making you guys wait for the next issue. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**

Anzu slowly closed her eyes again as the throw from Priest Seto took all of strength from her as one last thought ran through her mind. _"Yugi…help me."_

Priest Seto placed his hands firmly upon his head as he fought the surge of pain that was running through his being. He continue to scream within the dark room as the rest of the group looked at him confusingly, except for Isis, for she knew what was going through Priest Seto's head.

"Think Priest Seto. Remember what happened to you on the day after Pharaoh Atem's and Princess Anzu's deaths."

Priest Seto continued to scream from pain as the memories finally became clear within his mind. Priest Seto found himself within the chambers of the Pharaoh's throne room crying. He inherited the kingdom after their previous Pharaoh died; however, what was the good of being Pharaoh without a Queen by his side. He continued to cry as he continued to repeat Anzu's name. "Why did you leave me Anzu? Why did you choose him over me?"

"Do you want her back?" echoed a strange sinister voice within the Pharaoh's throne room.

Priest Seto shot from his throne chair as he looked around the room. "Who's there?"

"Answer the question Seto. Do you want your precious Anzu back?" the voice repeated within the shadows.

Priest Seto walked around the throne room, frantic as he responded once again. "I am not answering any questions until you show yourself."

At that moment, Zork appeared in front of the new Pharaoh with an evil grin on his face. "I repeat, do you want you precious Anzu back?"

Priest Seto stood there is shock as he came face to face with the creature who he thought was dead. "How is it possible? I thought you were destroyed by Pharaoh Atem.?"

Zork continued to laugh with a sinister expression upon his face as he responded. "I was destroyed by that cousin of yours, however, parts of me was spared, fueled by your desires."

Priest Seto's eyes shot wide open as he stepped back from the beast. "My desires? You talk nonsense."

Zork approached closer as his red eyes reflected within Priest Seto's blue orbs as if he was looking within the Priest's soul. Zork's eyes became vibrant with lust as his orbs witnessed a red aura surrounding Priest Seto's body. "Yes, your desire for the recently deceased Princess Anzu. Your love for her still burns with lust within your soul even though she is gone from this world. She gave up her life to save that pathetic Pharaoh of hers. What a stupid woman she was."

Priest Seto's eyes became vibrant with fire reflecting within his blue eyes as his aura around his soul became stronger. "How dare you talk about her in such disgrace? Yes, I love her and always will. She was taking away from me, from my cousin and now I will never know what it would felt like to have her with me." Seto responded with intense anger behind his voice.

Zork continued to laugh as he watched Priest Seto pour out his desires to him.

Priest Seto glared at him as he yelled. "What's so funny, you bastard?"

"Do you want her back?" Zork chuckled.

Priest Seto's eyes shot wide open again. "What…what did you say?"

"You heard me." Zork approached closer to Priest Seto as he finished his sentence. "So how about it?"

Priest Seto just stood there, as his voice became dormant as he tried to speak. All he could do is think about his love and what his next step should be. Tears began to form in his deep blue eyes as anger, pain, lust and despair ate away at his soul.

"Well, speak up boy." Zork yelled, as his deep voice caused the throne room to shake.

Zork's overpowered voice snapped Priest Seto's from his thoughts. "I…I…"

"Spit it out boy. Do you want her back or not?" Zork yelled once again

Priest Seto finally spoke his desires as he yelled back at the monster. "I WANT HER BACK!"

Zork's sinister laugh became darker as he spoke for the last time. "Your desires will be granted.

The next thing Priest Seto remembers is his soul being transported within present Seto's body.

Seto continued to fight against the pain as everyone continued to look at him.

"Brother…want is happening?" yelled Mokuba as he continued to watch his older brother in pain.

Suddenly Seto stop screaming as his body stood still with head facing the ground.

Mokuba walked slowly towards his brother as Seto's body continued to stand still like a statue. "Brother?"

At that moment, Seto started to laugh as he slowly raised his head to face the crowd. "You foolish child. Your brother is not here anymore. I have taken over his body and I will finish what I came here for." Priest Seto turned his attention towards the unconscious Anzu, lying still on the cold stone floor. "Anzu will be mine and no one will stop me." Priest Seto started to walk over to Anzu as his lust for her grew stronger."

"No I will not let you touch her." Yelled Yugi as he ran towards Seto ready to punch him, Priest Seto turned around counteracting Yugi's attack by stopping Yugi's fist from touching his skin.

Priest Seto placed a strong grip on Yugi's hand, causing blood to flow out of his hand. A sinister laugh escaped Priest Seto's lips as he continued to torture pain upon Yugi. "Well cousin, it looks like we meet again. Zork told me all about you being reincarnated in this world. Thanks to Zork's strength, I can break your hand like a twig. However I will spare your hand and your life if you stop this ridiculous attempt of rescuing Anzu."

Pain continued to surge through Yugi's hand as he spoke. "Never, I will not give up at let you take Anzu. I will free her and Seto from you."

Priest Seto's grip on Yugi's hand became stronger as he laughed. "Oh that's how it is going to be? Well then, I guess her life is more important than yours." Priest Seto's grip on Yugi's hand loosens as blood covered his own. He placed a strong grip upon Yugi's neck as he raised him up. "Well cousin, it seems like I will get my revenge after all." Priest Seto raised his hand up, ready to take Yugi out as he spoke his last words to him. "Nice knowing you."

"STOP!"

Priest Seto stop his assault on his opponent as his fist was an inch away from Yugi's face. Priest Seto turned his head around and came face to face with the one person he thought he would never see again. "Princess Anzu?"

Priest Seto dropped Yugi on the ground as he turned his whole body around to face her. Yugi placed his hand gently upon his neck, trying to breathe normally as he slowly raised his head to see the woman in front of them. "Anzu?" Yugi was stunned and confused. The woman in front of him was Anzu; however, she was cover in a bright white aura that surrounded her body. She was dressed **in a long, thin, tight **Egyptian dress that was pleated **and on her feet **were sandals. She was cover in jewelry made out of gold, turquoise and color stones as her hair was cover with gold, turquoise, garnet, and malachite beads.

Princess Anzu faced the crowd in front of her. "I'm sorry, but I am not the Anzu from this time. I am her past life, Princess Anzu from the Egyptian Era."

"Where is Anzu?" yelled Yugi.

"She is here and safe. I just borrowed her body for this moment." Princess Anzu stated.

"Princess Anzu, my love." Stated Priest Seto, slowly approaches her, ready to embrace her.

Princess Anzu raised her hand towards him. "Stop right there Priest Seto." She glared at the man in front of her. "Or should I say Zork."

At that moment Priest Seto's face lower as his voiced changed to a more sinister sound. "So, you figured it out Princess." He raised his face as his eyes changed to the color of red.

Princess Anzu kept glaring at the man in front of her, seeing the Priest she once known, now dressed in this era clothes, inside the body of Seto from this time. She was able to see three different color auras surrounding the body, each one belonging to different souls. A red aura belongs to Zork, a black aura belongs to Priest Seto and a blue aura belongs to Seto of this time. "Zork released the two souls you have tainted. They are not yours to control."

Zork just laughed at her statement as he spoke. "Do you think I am the only one who is doing the controlling? It was Priest Seto choice that got us here. It was the despair of losing you and the lust to have you that fuel my powers and letting him come to this time and try to take that pitiful girl you are controlling right now once more."

"Zork, I am telling you once again to release them." Yelled Princess Anzu

"You are in no position to tell me what to do Princess. You are just fooling yourself." Zork continued to laugh as he finishes his sentence. "Like I fooled this pitiful Priest, all because he missed you. Humans are so vulnerable."

Princess Anzu approached closer to Seto's body as she placed both of her hands surrounding the Millennium Necklace. "Release them Zork."

"What are you going to do Princess? You have no power to tell me what to do."

The Millennium Necklace started to glow as he spoke. "You may notice but this Anzu from this time received the Millennium Necklace from Isis and now that I have it my possession, you are finish."

"Don't make me laugh. You are dead, who is just controlling a worthless girl's body. You have no idea of how to control that necklace." Zork laughed.

The necklace continued to glow brighter as Princess Anzu spoke. "I may be dead and I am just a spirit that is only here because of what is happening. However, thanks to Isis of giving the necklace to this girl of this era, I am capable to control the powers within this necklace."

Zork stood frozen as he witnessed the necklace becoming brighter as it surrounded Anzu's body. As the glow reached its limit, a light beam emerged from the necklace it directly hit Seto's body."

Zork felt the energy flowing through Seto's body as burning sensation flowed around him like thousands of needles torturing him. "What is happening? What the hell are you doing to me?"

"Thanks to powers of the Millennium Necklace, I will be able to awaken the two Seto's and combined with the necklace and them, you will be banished from this world forever and you will never harm anyone else ever again." Princess Anzu yelled.

"I will not be defeated. The two Seto's are gone and soon I will have control of this body forever."

**--Meanwhile, within Seto's body--**

Deep inside within the chambers of Seto's body stood the two Seto's facing each other as the darkness around them continued to cloak them as they draw nearer to non-existence.

"How dare you, you bastard. Because of you, we are in this situation, we will no longer exist." Seto yelled.

"Don't start with me. I just wanted my princess back." Priest Seto yelled back.

"You princess is dead and thanks to you I will not be able to see my Anzu again."

"My princess is not dead. Before I was trapped here, her spirit took over your precious Anzu's body."

As the two Seto's continued to argue, they saw a light in the distance of the darkness as they heard a familiar voice. "Priest Seto, Seto? Can you hear me?"

Both Seto's turned their attention towards the direction of the voice. "It's Anzu's voice." They both said.

"If you can hear me, you have to find your way out of the darkness and help me defeat Zork. Come quick before it's too late." Anzu's voice echoed.

Both Seto's turned towards each other, glaring at once another. They nodded their heads symbolizing to put their difference aside and help Anzu. "We better do what she said or there will be no future for any us." Seto stated.

"Right" Priest Seto responded back.

Both Seto's started to walk towards the light, ready to face another battle.

**Ok, I know what you are thinking. Another cliffhanger. A force of habit. I am sorry the chapter wasn't as long as you were hoping after a very long absence. I am still trying to get my writing skills back. Please let me know what you thought and leave ****REVIEWS. **** There are two more chapters left of the story I hope to have both of them posted up ASAP. Take care everyone.**


End file.
